Paparazzi!
by princess teme
Summary: Membidik atau dibidik? Naruto sebagai artis terkenal yang merasa dirinya artis nomor satu akan menantang Sasuke Uchiha? 'Berikan data yang aku inginkan,Sai' kata Sasuke. Warn: BL, Miss typo. SasuNaru. Chapter: 8 NEW APDET! R&R, please?
1. I and paparazzi!

**Paparazzi!**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Miss typo dan... apa ya? Belum ada yg aneh-aneh untuk saat ini. **

**Tidak suka jangan dibaca!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!!**

**Kawan, jumpa lagi sama princess teme. Maaf kalau yang kemarin kecewa dengan tingkah laku Pete, tetapi tenang cerita-cerita pete akan segera pete tamatkan (terutama yang I live in hell!) Terima kasih buat dukungannya. Mau bagaimanapun benar dengan apa yang dikatakan para reader. Pete harus bertanggung jawab menyelesaikan cerita.**

**m(_._)m**

**Pete sangat terharu, Pete akan memperbaiki tulisan pete perlahan-lahan (karena pete dodol untuk belajar menulis) dan untuk para flamer, terserah deh kalian mau ngomong apa, pete dah ga mikirin, kalian ini yang buta. Udah tau ada peringatan masih aja dibaca.**

**Thx: Untuk semua yang mendukungku di review 'I Live in Hell!'. Pete tidak tahu bagaimana membalas jasa kalian yang membuat mental Pete kembali. Pete tidak bisa berkata-kata yang lebih baik dari makasih dan maaf..**

**m(_._)m**

**Sekian dari Pete, silahkan menikmati cerita pete yang baru.**

* * *

**Chap 1: I and Paparazzi!**

* * *

23.08

Kerlap-kerlip lampu diskotik, suara musik keras yang menghantam gendang telinga, dan bau rokok, alkohol menyerbak luas, mencemari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Di tempat tersebut, seseorang dengan berpakain kemeja putih, jaket hitam, dan celana hitam ketat dengan sebuah kamera bermerek _canon_ yang tergantung di lehernya sedang memandang gadis dengan paras cantik, rambut berwarna merah muda, memakai baju yang cukup minim, dan sedang menari dengan seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya.

Laki-laki berpakaian jaket hitam pun membidik gambar wanita tersebut memakai kamera yang tergantung dilehernya dengan senyuman a la Uchiha yang terlukis di bibirnya. 'Sial, tadi keadaan yang sempurna, tetapi cahaya yang dibutuhkan untuk mengambil gambar kurang,' pikir Sasuke yang sedang memeriksa gambar hasil bidikannya yang berada di dalam kamera.

Sasuke Uchiha. Seseorang berparas tampan dengan pesona yang bisa membuat wanita maupun laki-laki bertekuk lutut di kakinya adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan percetakan majalah internasional sekaligus _paparazzi_ eksklusif. Jika artis, politikus, atau siapapun yang telah menjadi target bidikan kameranya, kemungkinan besar karir yang dibidik gambarnya oleh Sasuke akan hancur, seketika. Hal ini disebabkan, gosip yang dibuat, maupun gambar yang dibidik oleh Sasuke sangat akurat, dan terpecaya dibanding _paparazzi_ – _paparazzi _lainnya. Apabila Sasuke Uchiha sudah turun tangan, tidak akan ada artis atau politikus yang berani bertingkah. Tetapi, wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura adalah wanita yang cukup menentang _paparazzi_ dan sangat tidak peduli dengan keberadaan _paparazzi _dan kerap kali menghina ketidaksopanan _paparazzi_ di acara jumpa _fans _atau media masa. Oleh karena itu, untuk memberi pelajaran pada nona-yang-selalu-selamat-dari-bidikan-anak-buah-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke pun turun tangan untuk membuka aib wanita tersebut dengan usahanya sendiri.

'Baiklah, akan ku tunggu waktu yang tepat,' pikir Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar diskotik.

Sasuke terus berjalan hingga mencapai sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dan bermerek Toyota Maybach miliknya. Sasuke membuka dan memasuki mobil tersebut.

_01.00 (Dini hari)_

Cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya orang atau bisa dibilang korban yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke telah keluar dari 'persembunyiannya.'

Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya dan membuka kaca jendela mobilnya. Kamera yang sejak tadi dikalungkan di lehernya, dipegangnya, dan difokuskannya pada wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang menggandeng, mencium, dan memeluk laki-laki yang menari bersamanya di dalam diskotik.

'Chk!' seru Sasuke dalam hati sambil membidik gambar dan cahaya kamera pun menyambar seperti kilat hingga disadari oleh Sakura dan pasangannya.

"Siapa itu?" teriak Sakura yang terlihat sangat panik.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan mobil Toyota Maybach-nya dan sengaja berjalan melewati wanita berambut merah muda tersebut, _"thank's for picture, lady!"_ kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan kameranya pada Sakura.

Sakura membelalakkan mata dan segera mengejar mobil Sasuke. "Hei! Brengsek, jangan pergi!" teriak Sakura, tetapi apa yang dilakukan Sakura hanya sia-sia, karena Sasuke sudah pergi jauh membawa foto dirinya, yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi sebuah gosip di pagi hari nanti.

-

-

"Apa Sakura-chan? Kau tertangkap oleh _paparazzi_?"

Naruto Uzumaki. Pemilik rambut pirang, dengan tiga buah garis di masing-masing pipinya adalah teman Sakura Haruno. Wanita yang telah diambil gambarnya oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Oh iya, Naruto pun adalah seorang artis seperti Sakura, tetapi berbeda pada artis umumnya, dia adalah artis yang tidak pernah berpoya-poya, bermain wanita atau pria, bahkan merokok sekalipun. Hidupnya hanyalah sebagai seseorang yang sederhana, periang, dan sangat baik pada kawan-kawannya, sehingga tidak ada gosip yang pernah datang pada dirinya.

"Iya, aku tertangkap oleh _paparazzi_...," lirih Sakura.

Naruto membalikkan badannya untuk melihat jam yang berada di meja, samping kasurnya. 02.17. 'Apa ini kurang siang?' pikir (sindir) Naruto yang masih ngantuk, lelah dan baru saja memejamkan matanya karena habis selesai melakukan pemotretan yang dilakukan selama seharian.

"Ya, sudah. Bersiap-siap saja untuk acara jumpa _pers_. Mau apalagi? Kau harus mengungkapkan semuanya, dan mengakui kalau kau adalah _playgirl_," kata Naruto. Setelah berkata demikian Naruto menguap.

"Kau bodoh! Itu bisa membunuh karirku," teriak Sakura.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto yang sudah hampir tidak bisa fokus pada pembicaraannya dengan Sakura.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura yang kini sedang berada di kamarnya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, "tidak tahu…," kata Sakura dengan suara sedih. Beberapa detik kemudian pecahlah tangisan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Jangan nangis! Akupun sedang berpikir, ayo kita bersama-sama menghadapi masalah ini. Masalahmu masalahku juga," kata Naruto yang sedikit panik karena Sakura tiba-tiba menangis.

"I-iya.. terima kasih Naruto. Sepertinya apa yang kau katakan benar adanya. Aku 'kan mengadakan jumpa pers untuk menentang _paparazzi_ itu. Akhirnya, sebuah ide muncul di otakku. Maaf mengganggu, malam," kata Sakura. Setelah itu, Sakura pun menutup teleponnya.

Naruto menghela napas, dan menggelengkan kepala, "ah, aku jadi ingin ramen," gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

-

-

_08.30 (pagi hari), Harmony Konoha Hotel._

Ruangan sudah penuh dengan kursi dan kamera. Orang-orang sedang sibuk berlalu-lalang untuk mempersiapkan jumpa_ pers_ dadakan yang diadakan oleh Sakura. Sedangkan, Sakura sendiri sedang mengurung diri di dalam kamar hotel. Wajahnya yang biasa putih kemerah-merahan kini begitu pucat dan terdapat lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi kedua matanya.

Sakura menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya, "ini sangat menyebalkan..," gumam Sakura dan tangisan pun kembali pecah.

'Kenapa aku menangis lagi,' Sakura sedang menghapus air matanya ketika suara pintu kamar hotel terdengar. Sakura menghela napas dan berjalan lunglai menuju pintu.

"Nona Sakura, acara segera akan dimulai," kata pelayan hotel yang tadi telah mengetuk pintu.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura. Mendengar perkataan Sakura, pelayan tersebut tersenyum, "semangat Nona Sakura, banyak sekali yang mendukungmu," kata pelayan tersebut. Setelah berkata demikian, pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang membelalakkan mata karena terkejut.

"Semangat? Memangnya dia mengetahui apa yang akan aku lakukan dijumpa _pers_?" kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

-

-

Setelah dari tempat Sakura berada, pelayan tersebut berjalan menelusuri koridor hotel. Saat sudah tiba di depan lift, tampak seseorang dengan rambut pirang bersandar pada tembok sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Semuanya sudah, Tuan Uzumaki. Nona Sakura cukup terkejut dengan apa yang aku katakan," kata pelayan tersebut.

Mendengar perkataan pelayan tersebut, Naruto mengangguk, 'tinggal beberapa rencana lagi. Sial sekali _paparazzi_ itu, akan aku hentikan bagaimanapun rencananya. Kau harus tahu Uzumaki Naruto adalah artis nomor satu yang tidak bisa dikalahkan, aku sedikitnya jadi penasaran dengan _paparazzi-paparazzi _itu!!'

"Permisi Tuan," pamit pelayan tersebut yang tampaknya sedang terburu-buru.

"Ah, silahkan," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan beranjak pergi.

'Kayaknya akan seru jika aku membuat kekacauan, hahaha,' pikir Naruto.

-

-

Akhirnya, acara pun dimulai. Seluruh wartawan resmi telah berada di tempat masing-masing dan duduk dengan rapih untuk menunggu keterangan yang akan diberikan Sakura. Akhinya, Sakura pun muncul dan duduk di kursi yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya. Moderatornya, yang merupakan Hatake Kakashi, sang pria ber-_masker_, dan berambut _silver _telah membuka acara dan mengucapkan salam pada para pengunjung alias para wartawan.

"Ya, sekian pembukaan dari saya. Untuk selanjutnya, saya akan menyerahkan acara ini pada Nona Haruno. Silahkan Nona Haruno," kata Kakashi yang tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, dan Sakura membalas senyuman Kakashi.

Sakura menghela nafas, 'ini saatnya. Apabila aku mengadakan acara ini, kemungkinan besar orang-orang akan percaya padaku karena aku terlebih dahulu angkat bicara,' pikir Sakura.

"Selamat pagi para wartawan terhormat…," sapa Sakura.

"Pagi!" jawab wartawan, serentak.

"Saya sebagai Haruno Sakura mengadakan acara jumpa_ pers_ ini karena saya sudah mengetahui akan beredarnya sebuah berita buruk mengenai saya. Memang ini terdengar aneh, ketika berita itu belum muncul tetapi saya telah mengeluarkan suara. Mau bagaimana lagi? Apabila berita itu sudah muncul sebelum saya bicara, kemungkinan besar, baik para wartawan dan masyarakat awam tidak akan menggubris perkataan saya, dan hanya fokus pada berita yang membicarakan kejelekan saya. Jadi, intinya, saya berada disini hanya memohon agar para wartawan maupun para masyarakat tidak percaya pada berita yang akan diterbitkan oleh _paparazzi _yang selalu melebih-lebihkan berita. Sekian dan terima kasih."

Kakashi mengangguk, "baik. Apa ada yang mau bertanya?"

Saat sesudah berkata demikian, banyak sekali wartawan yang mengacungkan jarinya.

Kakashi melihat para wartawan, "baik, silahkan pria yang memakai baju warna putih di depan saya. Sebutkan terlebih dahulu nama dan asal anda!"

Pria yang memakai baju putih berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sebuah _mike_ telah diserahkan pada dirinya, "Saya adalah Akihito. Saya berasal dari Konoha magazine. Nona Haruno, bisakah anda memberitahukan isi gosip yang akan diedarkan oleh _paparazzi _tersebut? Terima kasih," kata Akihito. Setelah itu iapun kembali duduk.

"Terima kasih saudara Akihito. Gosip yang akan dikeluarkan tidak dapat saya beritahukan sekarang, mungkin anda bisa mengetahuinya jika sang _paparazzi _tersebut telah mengeluarkan beritanya. Terima kasih," kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya?" tanya Kakashi sambil melihat beberapa wartawan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Ya, kamu!" seru Kakashi pada seseorang memakai jaket hitam.

Sasuke Uchiha memandang Kakashi, dan Sakura. Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan senyuman a la Uchiha tidak terlepas dari bibirnya, "Apa kau yakin ini adalah gosip jika ternyata kau memang benar apa adanya adalah seorang _playgirl_, Nona Haruno?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya lebih pada perkataan menyudutkan dibandingkan pertanyaan.

Sakura membelalakkan mata, "Kau?! Kenapa kau bisa masuk?"

Senyum Sasuke bertambah lebar ketika melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sakura, foto-foto yang berisi Sakura dengan para laki-laki ditunjukkannya pada Sakura, "Lalu bagaimana dengan bukti-bukti ini? Belasan laki-laki telah kau kencani selama seminggu ini. Apa foto ini tidak membuatmu takut? Apa dengan jumpa _pers_ sebelum terbitnya majalahku bisa membuat kau bebas dari bahan gosip yang dibuat olehku? Hahaha, jangan bercanda Haruno. Mau bagaimanapun _Uchiha Magazine_ tidak akan pernah meleset dalam ketepatan membidik obyek, dan kau tidak tahu jika seorang Uchiha bisa kemanapun yang mereka inginkan?" kata Sasuke. Foto-foto tersebut pun dilempar ke arah Sakura dengan sangat tidak sopan. Seluruh orang yang di ruangan tersebut memandang foto-foto yang berjatuhan ke atas permadani berwarna merah.

"Hentikan tingkahmu!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu, tepatnya dari arah belakang para wartawan.

Mendengar suara teriakan, Sasuke membalikkan badan dan melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Naruto berjalan memasuki ruangan, dan berhenti di tempat foto-foto yang berhamburan di atas permadani. Naruto mengambil salah satu foto tersebut dan menghela napas ketika melihat foto tersebut. 'Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan.'

Keributan pun mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, beberapa wartawan sibuk mengambil gambar Naruto.

"Kau _paparazzi_ yang entah namanya siapa, kau hanyalah orang yang bisa memberitakan aib seseorang," kata Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, "kalau kau memang mampu dan merasa hebat menjadi seorang pembuka aib para artis, jangan orang yang mudah diambil gambarnya saja yang kau jadikan target!" teriak Naruto, dan membuat suasana hening seketika. Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut memandang Naruto dengan _horror,_ karena mau bagaimanapun, jika seorang Uzumaki yang selalu ceria terlihat marah, itu adalah pemandangan yang benar-benar langka.

"Naruto…," kata Sakura, nyaris berbisik.

Sinar kamera pun mengenai Naruto, Sasuke telah mengambil gambar Naruto yang sedang marah, "tidak sia-sia aku datang kemari. Rupanya ada seorang Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum a la Uchiha.

"Teme!" seru Naruto.

"Kau obyek yang cukup menghibur," kata Sasuke.

'O-orang ini, akan kubuat dia kapok,' pikir Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Naruto menghela napas, jari-jari tangannya sudah terkepal sangat keras, "baiklah, kau _paparazzi_! Aku beri tantangan padamu! Jika kau bisa mengambil gambar yang membuat aku keluar dari dunia hiburan karena malu, aku akan mengakui kalau _paparazzi_ itu sangat hebat."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "kau menantangku?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya! Kenapa? Kau takut tidak mampu?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "chk, aku terima tantanganmu!"

Pada detik ini dan di hari yang cerah ini, Sasuke Uchiha sang _paparazzi_ terkenal karena kesadisannya dalam membidik foto dan membuat berita akan berhadapan dengan Naruto Uzumaki sang artis terkenal tanpa pernah mendapatkan gosip murahan sedikit pun di arena pertandingan. Arena yang sangat tidak dikehendaki oleh para artis maupun politikus. Arena. Lingkaran. Setan. _Paparazzi_.

"Ini akan menjadi berita sangat menarik!!" seru para wartawan resmi yang sibuk mengarahkan kamera dan membidik gambar Naruto dan Sasuke.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

_Baca untuk keterangan:_

_Oke Pete akan memberikan keterangan pada para pembaca. Sasuke disini adalah orang tajir yang senaaaaang sekali membidik foto para artis O.o, dan akibat bidikan gambar dan berita-berita yang diberikannya terkadang selalu melenceng dari kode etik dunia pers. Jadilah sang Uchiha bungsu menjadi seorang paparazzi, yang berarti orang yang sakit dalam bahasa Itali-nya hehehe.. ///_

_Perbedaan wartawan resmi dengan paparazzi? Kalau menurut tololpedia (buka dan search Naruto hahaha), wartawan resmi masih menghormati artis atau politikus, kalau paparazzi? Ya begitulah.. Makanya ada kata wartawan sama paparazzi di atas sana. Ingat! Ini hayalan Pete!! Jadi kalian jangan percaya dengan deskripsi!!_

_Silahkan di review.. Makasih…_


	2. Sasuke Madness!

**Paparazzi!**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Miss Typo, BL, dan OOC.**

**Rating: T.**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Talk to talk:**

**Terima kasih untuk para peng-review di chapter 1. Terutama yang mendukung Pete untuk melanjutkan cerita-cerita Pete. Untuk yang menantikan I Live In Hell! Pete akan nge-post sekitar Rabu atau kamis.. Maaf jika agak telat.**

**m(_._)m**

**Sebagai permintaan maaf,**

**Pete persembahkan cerita Paparazzi! selanjutnya..**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sasuke Madness!**

* * *

_17. 02, Kamar Naruto (Tiga hari setelah Jumpa Pers yang dilakukan Sakura)._

_Naruto Uzumaki artis yang menginginkan ketenaran?_

_Dalam sebuah acara jumpa pers yang diselenggarakan oleh Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki seorang artis yang sedang naik daun memperlihatkan dirinya dalam acara tersebut. Acara yang dihadiri beratus-ratus wartawan berubah menjadi ramai ketika Uzumaki menantang seorang paparazzi yang sekaligus pemilik perusahaan majalah Uchiha Magazine. Apakah dibalik itu semua ada skenario seorang Uzumaki untuk mendapatkan ketenaran yang lebih dari sekarang? Atau itu adalah wujud cinta Uzumaki pada Sakura Haruno? Jika begitu, bagaimana dengan anak dari pengusaha terkenal, Hyuuga Hinata? Banyak sekali pertanyaan maupun pro dan kontra tentang tingkah laku Uzumaki semenjak kemunculannya di acara jumpa pers tersebut. Beberapa artis mengatakan jika tingkah laku Naruto tidak pantas untuk ukuran seorang public figure, dan sebagian artis pun mengatakan jika paparazzi memang pantas untuk ditantang seperti itu. Untuk lebih memastikan kita-_

"Ah apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil melempar majalah yang berisi tentang dirinya ke lantai.

Di dalam ruangan yang bernuansa serba oranye dari tembok, hiasan kamar, hingga karpet, Naruto bersama tiga orang temannya sedang sibuk membaca artikel majalah mengenai dirinya yang baru saja terbit-hari ini. Dibacanya berulang-ulang artikel tersebut hingga membuat dia merasa kesal sendiri.

Majalah yang sudah dilempar Naruto, diambil dan dibaca oleh Kiba. "Hinata?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Inuzuka Kiba. Sahabat Naruto dari kecil, merupakan seorang pemilik toko hewan. Meskipun kesannya dia yang paling sederhana dibanding kawan-kawannya yang lain, Kiba sudah berhasil meraih cita-citanya untuk mempunyai toko hewan melalui jerih payahnya sendiri, dan toko hewan tersebut pun sudah membuka banyak cabang di berbagai tempat. Selain Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Lee, Kiba mempunya sahabat yang merupakan seekor anjing yang diberi nama Akamaru.

"Ya. Kenapa dengan Hinata?" kata Naruto.

Kiba memandang Naruto lalu menggelengkan kepala, "Hahaha. tidak-tidak ada apa-apa."

Lee mengambil majalah tersebut dari tangan Kiba dan membacanya. "Ini sangat keren. Kau makin terkenal Naruto!!" seru Lee.

Rock Lee. Sahabat Naruto yang paling senang mengumandangkan kata 'semangat masa muda!' adalah seorang guru ahli bela diri. Jangan karena dia seorang guru bela diri, dia dinilai mempunyai pekerjaan yang tidak mapan dibanding teman-temannya. Lee adalah atlit bela diri yang sudah cukup terkenal di negerinya, Konoha. Sifatnya yang selalu meneriakkan kata, 'semangat!', kerap kali membuat teman-temannya menganggap dia 'norak', tetapi Lee tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataan orang lain. Menurut dia, 'apabila menurutmu itu baik, maka lakukanlah!' itu adalah ajaran gurunya yang sering disebut Gai-sensei oleh Lee.

"Yap! Sudah aku bilang, dunia hiburan akan ramai dengan adanya Uzumaki Naruto!!" seru Naruto dengan seringai di bibirnya.

'_Mood_-nya yang sempat buruk langsung berubah ketika dipuji?' pikir Kiba.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Shikamaru memandang Naruto dengan pandangan malas, "mendokusei..," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Nara Shikamaru. Sahabat Naruto yang paling pemalas. Meskipun pemalas, dia sangat bertanggung jawab dan jenius. Pada umur delapan belas tahun, Shikamaru sudah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan software terbesar di dunia, tetapi dia keluar dari perusahaannya karena menurutnya, 'jika melewati masa muda dan jauh dari keluaga itu adalah merepotkan.' Akhirnya, Shikamaru bekerja hanya sebagai manager di perusahaan telekomunikasi yang sekarang sedang berkembang di Konoha.

"Ah, aku ingin ramen," kata Naruto sambil memegang perutnya.

Kiba menggelengkan kepala, "Ramen? Kau masih mengatakan ingin ramen ketika karirmu terancam?"

"Ramen adalah nomor satu, Dattebayo!" seru Naruto.

Shikamaru kembali menguap dan memandang Naruto, "Lalu untuk apa kamu memanggil kita kemari?"

"Pertama, aku ingin mengajak kalian makan ramen…," kata Naruto.

"Kedua?" tanya Kiba sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Naruto kembali memperlihatkan seringainya, "hehehe, Kedua, aku cuman ingin bertanya, apa kalian ada yang kenal dengan _paparazzi _yang aku tantang di acara jumpa _pers_ Sakura?" kata Naruto sambil memijat-mijat leher belakangnya.

Shikamaru memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kamu-polos-atau bodoh-sih-Naruto?. "Kau tidak tahu siapa dia Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru. Mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru, Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Mendokusei… dia ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang pemilik perusahaan majalah yang bernama _Uchiha Magazine_ sekaligus _paparazzi_ yang paling berdarah dingin diantara _paparazzi-paparazzi_ lainnya. Banyak sekali artis yang sudah menjadi korban dirinya. Contohnya adalah mantan artis papan atas yang merupakan seorang rocker yang sudah terkenal, Orochimaru. Awalnya Orochimaru dan Uchiha berteman baik, tetapi setelah Uchiha mengetahui jika Orochimaru hanya ingin memperoleh ketenaran dari berita-berita baik yang akan dipublikasiakan oleh Uchiha. Hanya dalam sekejap ketenarannya dihancurkan oleh gosip yang dibuat Uchiha jika Orochimaru mempunyai penyakit sering mengoleksi mayat-mayat dan sering berbuat asusila pada asistennya, Kabuto."

Naruto memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan kau-berbicara-apa?-Maaf-aku-tidak-mengerti. "Jadi intinya?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru menghela napas, "intinya, Orochimaru yang sudah benar-benar lebih tenar dari dirimu dan melegenda saja bisa dihancurkan, apa yang akan terjadi padamu? Seorang artis yang baru saja naik daun. Mendokusei."

Naruto tersenyum dan memandang ketiga temannya, "aku bukan Orochimaru. Aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki sang artis nomor satu yang akan menggebrak dunia hiburan. Aku akan pergi ke _Hollywood_, suatu tempat yang akan lebih banyak _paparazzi-nya _daripada disini. Jadi untuk apa aku takut? Hanya satu _paparazzi _yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke tidak masalah bagiku."

Kiba tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala, "kau memang bodoh Naruto."

Rock Lee pun mengacungkan kedua jari jempolnya sambil memperlihatkan giginya yang putih mengkilap, "Itu baru semangat masa muda!"

Shikamaru memandang Naruto dan menghela napas, ' Naruto, Uchiha itu adalah _paparazzi_ internasional. Kerap kali dia disewa majalah-majalah luar negeri, seperti _Time Magazine_ untuk membuat gosip yang sangat panas. Lagipula, sebelum kau menjadi artis, dia sudah memulai karirnya semenjak dia berumur tiga belas tahun. Hah, tetapi sudahlah karena yang penting dalam hidup adalah semangat. Mungkin dengan bertemunya dia dengan dirimu, Uchiha yang sudah mengalami 'sakit' parah itu bisa sembuh,' pikir Shikamaru.

"Hehehe, kalau begitu aku mau ke kedai ramen, ada yang mau ikut?" tanya Naruto.

"Baik! Aku ikut, asalkan kau yang bayar!" ujar Kiba.

"Enak saja!"

"Ah, ayooo! Aku ikut, yang penting bagiku kita selalu bersama untuk menghabiskan masa muda kita," kata Lee.

"… Anoo…"

"Chk, aku mau tidur. Aku pulang dulu," kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak boleh!" teriak Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee secara bersamaan.

"Mendokusei…"

-

-

_Lokasi: Perusahaan Uchiha Magazine, ruangan kerja Sasuke Uchiha._

Di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas dan penuh dengan kertas-kertas, Sasuke sedang sibuk melihat foto-foto yang telah dikumpulkannya selama bertahun-tahun. Foto-foto yang di dalamnya berisi artis-artis dan politikus sedang sibuk diperiksanya. Teliti dan perlahan-lahan, berharap menemukan sesosok berambut pirang, dengan kulit tan, dan mempunyai mata berwarna biru.

'Sial! Kenapa ada artis yang bisa tidak terkena bidikanku?' tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke memejamkan mata hendak menenangkan pikirannya dan membukanya kembali ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Masuk!" perintah Sasuke. Setelah berkata demikian, seseorang memakai kaca mata, berambut merah yang terurai panjang memasuki ruangan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis berkaca mata, di depannya.

"Tidak ada satupun dari kita yang mempunyai foto yang Tuan Uchiha inginkan. Naruto Uzumaki adalah artis yang benar-benar bersih dari gosip," kata Karin yang merupakan asisten Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Karin dan membuat kulit wajah Karin yang putih memerah, 'di-dia memandangku, ya Tuhan, Sasuke Uchiha memandangku,' teriak Karin di dalam hati.

'Sangat menyenangkan. Pantas saja si Dobe berani menantangku,' pikir Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah Tuan Uchiha. Gosip mengenai Naruto sudah aku berikan pada Juugo, bahkan artikel gosip tersebut sudah diterbitkan di majalah _Hebi Magazine_, edisi minggu ini. Tampaknya akan banyak wartawan maupun _paparazzi-paparazzi_ lainnya yang penasaran dengan Uzumaki dan mulai mengejar-ngejar berita mengenai Uzumaki."

Sasuke tersenyum a la Uchiha, 'bagus.'

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui dimana Uzumaki berada sekarang ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin.

"Menurut kabar yang diperoleh dari Suigetsu, Naruto Uzumaki sedang berada di Ichiraku Ramen-yang letaknya berada tidak jauh dari tempat kita sekarang ini-dengan tiga orang pria."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. "Siapkan mobil! Aku akan kesana sekarang! Oh, dah hubungi wartawan resmi maupun _paparazzi-paparazzi_ lainnya. Katakan pada mereka lokasi Uzumaki sekarang ini dan beritahukan rencanaku pada mereka!" perintah Sasuke. Mendengar perintah Sasuke, Karin mengangguk hormat pada Sasuke dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

-

-

_Lokasi: di dalam Kedai Ichiraku Ramen._

"Selamat datang!" kata paman pemilik Kedai Ichiraku Ramen yang bernama Teuchi.

Naruto yang berpenampilan berkaca mata hitam, memakai topi oranye, jaket _sporty _berwarna merah, kaos berwarna oranye, dan black jeans duduk di hadapan Paman Teuchi, "Paman Teuchi! Apa aku tidak cukup dikenali?"

Paman Teuchi adalah seorang ahli pembuat ramen sekaligus pemilik Kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Semenjak kecil sampai sekarang, Naruto tidak pernah bosan-bosannya menikmati ramen buatan Paman Teuchi. Sebuah senyuman, dan celemek putih adalah ciri has Paman Teuchi yang sudah mempunyai anak perempuan, bernama Ayame.

Paman pemilik Kedai Ichiraku Ramen mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melihat Naruto secara menyelidik. Setelah itu, pandangan Paman Teuchi berpindah pada Kiba, Lee, dan Shikamaru. "Siapa?" tanya Paman Teuchi yang masih belum mengenali Naruto.

Naruto membuka kaca mata berwarna hitamnya dan memandang Paman Teuchi.

Paman Teuchi memandang mata biru di depannya, "Naruto?!" seru paman Teuchi.

"Sssst! Paman jangan keras-keras!" kata Naruto sambil melihat ke kiri ke kanan, berharap jika tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, paman Teuchi mengangguk, "Kenapa kau bisa disini? Bukannya kau sedang sibuk? Kamu sedang terlibat masalah dengan wartawan, kan?" bisik Paman Teuchi.

"Sudah jangan menanyakan hal tersebut. Aku pesan tiga mangkok ramen dengan taburan daging babi diatasnya, Paman!" seru Naruto.

Mendengar seruan Naruto, Paman Teuchi segera memerintah Ayame untuk segera membuat pesanan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

-

-

_Lokasi: dekat Kedai Ichiraku Ramen._

Sasuke mengendari mobil Toyota Maybach-nya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi semenjak dari perusahaannya, dan mulai memperkecil kecepatannya ketika melihat mobil Honda jazz yang berwarna biru sedang parkir paralel di samping Kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di samping trotoar dan segera mengambil ponsel di sebelahnya.

"Suigetsu, aku memarkirkan mobilku sebelum Kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Kamu lihat ke belakang dan masuklah ke dalam mobilku!" perintah Sasuke pada Suigetsu melalui telepon seluler.

"Baik, Boss!" seru Suigetsu. Setelah itu, Suigetsu memutus hubungan teleponnya dengan Sasuke dan segera beranjak dari mobilnya, menuju mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang ke belakang dengan menggunakan kaca spion dan melihat banyak sekali mobil yang mulai berdatangan dengan memakai hiasan lambang majalah dan lambang stasion televisi pada mobil-mobil tersebut, 'tampaknya wartawan sudah mulai datang,' pikir Sasuke sambil tersenyum a la Uchiha.

-

-

_Lokasi: di dalam Kedai Ichiraku Ramen._

"Ah, lama sekali Paman!" seru Naruto dengan tidak sabaran.

"Dasar bodoh! Sabar, Naruto!" seru Kiba.

"Mendokusei..," kata Shikamaru sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Iya, iya! Ramen sudah siap!" seru Paman Teuchi sambil menaruh tiga mangkok berisi ramen dengan potongan daging babi diatasnya di atas meja Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

Naruto tersenyum dengan lebar ketika melihat semangkok besar ramen di hadapannya, "waaaah, aku makan!" seru Naruto. Setelah berkata demikian, Naruto mengambil mie di depannya memakai sumpit, meniup mie tersebut dan memasukkan mie ramen yang masih panas tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku makan!" seru Kiba.

"Ini baru makanan masa muda!" seru Lee, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum ketika melihat ketiga temannya yang begitu penuh semangat.

Ramen pun siap disantap Naruto dan kawan-kawannya sebelum cahaya kamera menyerang mereka dan membuat Naruto tersedak.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk sambil membalikkan badan dan memandang pemandangan di belakangnya dengan _horror_.

Berpuluh-puluh wartawan siap mengambil gambarnya, bidikan kamera yang diarahkan pada dirinya membuat sulit untuk melihat karena cahaya kamera yang begitu menyilaukan.

"Cepat, bawa Naruto keluar dari sini!" teriak Shikamaru pada Kiba dan Lee.

"Kalian hentikan! Jangan ganggu pelangganku!" teriak Paman Teuchi, tetapi teriakan Paman Teuchi tidak didengarkan sama sekali oleh para wartawan maupun _paparazzi_.

Shikamaru segera menutup wajah Naruto dengan tangannya dan menggandeng Naruto dengan susah payah menuju pintu keluar Kedai Ichiraku Ramen.

"Naruto, Naruto! Apa benar anda berhianat dari Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya salah satu wartawan wanita yang berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Hyuuga!" seru Naruto sambil menyingkirkan alat perekam suara yang berada di depan wajahnya.

"Iya! Naruto tidak ada apa-apa dengan Hyuuga!" seru Kiba dengan semangat sekaligus kesal atas pertanyaan wartawan tersebut.

"Jika begitu, anda mempunyai hubungan dengan Sakura Haruno?" tanya seorang wartawan pria yang memakai baju berwarna merah.

"Tidak!" seru Naruto sambil berusaha dengan susah payah keluar dari kerumunan wartawan.

"Naruto… Naruto…," seluruh wartawan terus menyebut namanya, menanyakan hal-hal pribadi tentang dirinya, dan mendesak badannya maupun badan kawan-kawannya.

'Mataku sudah sakit,' pikir Naruto yang terus-menerus difoto oleh para wartawan.

"Maaf, maaf! Permisi!" kata Lee yang berusaha membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya yang lain keluar dari kerumunan.

"Naruto, apa benar kau memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha?" tanya seorang wartawan yang sukses membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hubungan? Kenal saja aku tidak!" seru Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Cahaya kamera kembali mengenai wajah Naruto yang sedang berekspresi kesal, dan Naruto segera menundukkan kepalanya kembali, 'Ada _paparazzi_ juga?!,' Naruto menghela napas.

Naruto berjalan hingga mencapai pinggir jalan raya-tepatnya depan Kedai Ichiraku Ramen-ketika sebuah mobil Toyota Maybach berwarna putih berhenti di depannya. Pintu mobil Toyota Maybach tersebut terbuka dan menarik Naruto ke dalam mobil.

Setelah berhasil memasukkan Naruto ke dalam mobil, meluncurlah mobil tersebut dengan kencang, meninggalkan para wartawan dan kawan-kawan Naruto yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

-

-

"Boss, kau benar-benar hebat! Rencana kita berhasil! Wartawan tersebut ternyata mau bekerja sama dengan kita," seru Suigetsu sambil menyetir mobil kepunyaan Sasuke.

"Hn," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum a la Uchiha. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengedipkan mata dan memandang dua orang yang sedang berbicara di depannya.

'Eh?! Apa? Aku diculiiiik!!' pikir Naruto.

"Kau menculikku! Akan aku tuntut kau!" teriak Naruto yang sudah mulai kembali kesadarannya. Teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya dan membuat Suigetsu menghentikan mobil secara mendadak.

"Aw!" seru Naruto ketika keningnya terbentur kursi pengemudi akibat mobil berhenti mendadak.

"Dobe. Suigetsu jalankan mobilnya kembali!" perintah Sasuke. Mendengar perintah Sasuke, Suigetsu segera menjalankan mobil kembali.

'Di-dia?!' teriak Naruto di dalam hati.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, "kau gila! Turunkan aku, turun-"

"Diam!" perintah Sasuke sambil menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Hmmmmmppp" kata Naruto, tidak jelas.

"Bicara apa kau Dobe?" kata Sasuke dengan senyuman jail yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan akan-aku-bunuh-kau, tetapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikan pandangan yang diberikan Naruto pada dirinya.

Naruto menggigit telapak tangan Sasuke. "Aw!" seru Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sasuke melepaskan Naruto, dan mengusap telapak tangannya yang telah digigit oleh Naruto.

"Dasar penculik! Enak saja kau menutup mulutku," kata Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan cahaya kamera tiba-tiba mengenai wajahnya, "wajah Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang cemberut," kata Sasuke sambil memeriksa hasil karyanya barusan, yang tersimpan di dalam kamera _digita_l-nya.

"Kau-"

"Apa?"

"Teme!" seru Naruto yang kali ini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya kamera kembali mengenai wajahnya, "wajah Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang marah," kata Sasuke yang masih mengarahkan kamera pada wajah Naruto.

"Hentikan!" demikian perintah Naruto pada Sasuke. Mendengar perintah Naruto, Sasuke hanya menyingkirkan kameranya dari hadapannya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau memerintahku, Dobe?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan mencoba memukul Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto yang terkepal dengan kuat, "Apa tangan ini yang akan mumukulku? feminim sekali.. Hahahaha."

Naruto berusaha menarik tangannya, tetapi Sasuke tidak melepaskannya, melainkan menarik Naruto hingga Naruto berada dipelukannya, "Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas!" perintah Naruto sambil memberontak.

Sasuke memegang kerah jaket Naruto dan melihat label merek yang berada di belakang jaket tersebut, _"Pierre Cardin."_

"Apa?" tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Sasuke melihat bagian label merek kaos yang dipakai Naruto, _"Lacoste,"_ kata Sasuke.

'A-apa yang dia lakukan? Ini benar-benar melanggar hukum! Dia berbuat mesum!!' pikir Naruto dan matanya membelalak ketika ada sesuatu yang menyentuh celananya, _"Channel,__"_ kata Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terakhir, Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan hendak memukul Sasuke ketika tangannya kembali ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

"_Hublot Black Caviar Bang._ Salah satu jam tangan termahal di dunia dan hanya diproduksi satu di dunia, dan berlian hitamnya? Ternyata benar, bahwa jam tangan ini memakan banyak nyawa anak-anak Afrika untuk mendapatkan keindahannya. Hebat dan sadis juga kau Dobe bisa mendapatkan jam tangan seperti ini. Bagus untuk beritaku di akhir pekan ini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku mendapatkan jam tangan ini-"

Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto hingga wajah mereka sangat berdekatan, _"Mint,"_ kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencium rambut Naruto, "hanya _shampoo_ yang rakyat biasapun bisa membelinya, tetapi aku suka wanginya."

Naruto mendorong Sasuke, "Aku tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak! Hentikan mobilnya!" teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya dan membuat Suigetsu menghentikan mobil yang sedang dikendarainya secara mendadak untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke melihat keluar jendela, dan setelah itu, Sasuke kembali tersenyum a la Uchiha, "biarkan dia turun Suigetsu!" seru Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto segera membuka pintu mobil, "aku akan menuntutmu di meja hijau, Uchiha," kata Naruto. Setelah berkata demikian, Naruto segera keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan menutup pintu mobil Sasuke dengan keras.

"Boss, tidak apa-apa kita tinggalkan dia disini?" tanya Suigetsu, ketika Naruto sudah turun dari mobil.

"Siapa bilang kita akan meninggalkannya? Rencanaku belum berakhir Suigetsu. Putar balik mobilnya di depan dan kita ikuti Uzumaki secara diam-diam," kata Sasuke.

-

-

Naruto memandang mobil Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkan dirinya, 'dasar gila! Aku benci dia. Eh?! Ini dimana?' pikir Naruto sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Sekeliling Naruto hanya terdapat pepohonan. Rute jalan yang menurun, waktu yang sudah mulai mendekati malam, dan jalanan begitu sepi-tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat satu pun- membuat Naruto sedikit merinding, 'i-ini dimana? Aku harus menelepon Iruka atau Shikamaru,' pikir Naruto sambil mencari ponselnya, 'Ponsel? Ponselku dimana?'

Naruto terus mencari ponselnya di dalam saku pakaian yang dikenakannya, 'Ba-bagaimana ini? Ponselku tidak ada. Jika ada hantu bagaimana?' pikir Naruto yang langsung lemas terduduk di jalan karena mengetahui ponselnya tidak ada dan hendak menangis sebelum melihat cahaya mobil yang mendekati dirinya.

'Mo-mobil!' seru Naruto di dalam hati.

Naruto segera berlari untuk menghalangi mobil yang akan melewati dirinya, dan ketika mobil tersebut berhenti di depan dirinya, "Hinata-chan?!" seru Naruto.

"Na-Naruto..," kata Hinata yang wajahnya yang putih akan terlihat sangat merah jika matahari belum menyembunyikan sinarnya.

"Hinata-chan, apa aku boleh menumpang? Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk pulang."

"Eh? Bo-boleh," demikian kata Hinata.

"Terima kasih! Biar aku saja yang mengendarai mobilnya!" seru Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah pintu mobil bagian pengemudi. Mendengar seruan Naruto, Hinata segera berpindah tempat dari kursi pengemudi ke kursi penumpang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sudah siap mengemudikan mobil Hinata, "ayo pulang!" seru Naruto sambil menginjak gas mobil dan mobil pun bergerak dengan cepat.

Baru beberapa meter Naruto menjalankan mobil, tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang menyambarnya seperti petir. Naruto melihat ke arah sumber cahaya yang berada di sebelah kirinya, "Di-dia?"

Sasuke Uchiha membidik gambar Naruto maupun Hinata melalui jendela mobil yang sengaja dibuka olehnya. Suigetsu yang mengendarai mobil, berusaha membuat mobil Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak bergoyang, hal ini dilakukan agar mempermudah Sasuke untuk membidik gambar Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto terus memacu mobil milik Hinata, tetapi tetap saja, Sasuke terus mengikutinya, "Benarkan apa yang aku bilang, Suigetsu. Hinata Hyuuga mempunyai jadwal keluar rumah untuk latihan biola pada saat jam sekarang," kata Sasuke sambil terus mengambil gambar Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar jenius," kata Suigetsu. Mendengar perkataan Suigetsu, Sasuke tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Halangi mobil mereka!" perintah Sasuke. Suigetsu mendengar perkataan Sasuke dan segera mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, melewati mobil Hinata, dan setelah jarak mobil Sasuke sudah cukup jauh dari mobil yang dikendarai oleh Naruto, Suigetsu segera memiringkan posisi mobil untuk menghalangi jalan yang akan dilalui Naruto.

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan?!" seru Naruto dan setelah berkata demikian Naruto segera menghentikan mobil kepunyaan Hinata secara mendadak.

Naruto memandang mobil yang menghalanginya,"kau diam didalam mobil saja!" perintah Naruto pada Hinata.

"Naruto…," lirih Hinata.

Naruto menghela napas dan keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan Hinata yang memandang setiap gerakan Naruto dengan cemas. Sedangkan Sasuke, melihat Naruto keluar dari mobil Hinata, diapun segera beranjak keluar dari mobil Toyota Maybach-nya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan memandang Sasuke, "kau Teme! Berikan kameramu!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kameraku? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto dengan wajah polos yang sengaja dibuatnya yang bertujuan untuk membuat Naruto kesal.

"Kau jangan melibatkan orang lain!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"Melibatkan orang lain?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, "akan aku laporkan kau pada polisi!" ancam Naruto.

Bibir Sasuke membentuk seringai jahat, "silahkan, dan aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan memberitakan hubunganmu dengan Hyuuga dan karir Hyuuga sebagai pemain biola terkenal pun. Akan. Hancur. Seketika."

"Jangan kau berani sekalipun untuk melakukan hal tersebut!" seru Naruto.

"Sebutkan alasan! Kenapa aku harus tidak berani untuk membuat berita tersebut?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "brengsek!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke-menuju mobil Hinata.

"Kau. benar-benar. Seorang. Dobe." kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang membuka pintu mobil Hinata.

"Kau adalah seorang Teme. Jika aku mempunyai banyak waktu, pasti aku akan memukulmu."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "coba saja jika kau bisa, Do-Be!"

Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menutup pintu mobil. 'Aku kesal sekali! Aku pasti akan membalasnya,' pikir Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang masih berada diluar mobil Toyota Maybach-nya melewati kaca mobil bagian depan.

"Naruto-kun…," kata Hinata. Mendengar Hinata menyebut namanya, Naruto segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang Hinata. "Ah Hinata-chan! Maaf, gara-gara aku, acaramu terganggu. Maaf, ya?" kata Naruto dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun…," kata Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman penuh pengertian. Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Naruto mengangguk dan dengan sengaja membunyikan klakson sepanjang-panjangnya agar Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti menghalangi jalannya.

Sasuke menghela napas ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil yang dibunyikan oleh Naruto, "beri dia jalan Suigetsu!" perintah Sasuke. Mendengar perintah Sasuke, Suigetsu pun mengangguk, "baik, Boss!"

Setelah Suigetsu meminggirkan mobil Sasuke, Naruto segera menjalankan mobil dengan sekencang-kencangnya untuk menjauhi Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke terus memandang mobil Hinata yang dikendarai oleh Naruto sampai mobil tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya, 'marah sekali tampaknya,' pikir Sasuke yang tidak sadar senyuman telah menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kau banyak tersenyum di hari ini, Boss," kata Suigetsu sambil melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat pintu pengemudi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke merasakan getaran dari dalam saku celananya, 'kau boleh saja pergi Uzumaki, tetapi informasi tentang dirimu tidak akan pernah lolos dariku,' pikir Sasuke sambil mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna putih dengan gambar rubah berekor sembilan yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponsel tersebut.

"Menurutmu, mana yang akan menang, Suigetsu? _Paparazzi _yang benar-benar hebat seperti diriku? Atau hanya seorang artis yang merupakan seorang Dobe? Hahahaha," demikian kata Sasuke yang kemudian diiringi dengan sebuah tawa yang sangat keras.

'Di-dia benar-benar sakit,' pikir Suigetsu sambil menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat Sasuke tertawa dengan puas sambil memegang ponsel putih yang merupakan kepunyaan _Naruto Uzumaki._

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

_Oke, makasih udah baca chapter: 2, maaf jika ada kesalahan atau Pete bikin Sasuke bener-bener gila! aku suka Sasuke seperti itu. Hehehe._

_Minggu ini I Live in Hell akan terbit!! Hehehe… Nantikan ya!_

_Salam,_

_Pete._


	3. Viper and Fox

**Paparazzi!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: BL, Miss Typo, dll.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!!!**

**Terima kasih untuk para peng-review di chapter 2. Pete tidak menyangka ide Pete untuk membuat cerita Sasuke menjadi seorang **_**Paparazzi**_** akan diterima oleh kawan-kawan. **

**Kagami Aika: Sasuke kalah? Kita lihat saja! Hehe.. Senangnya Sasuke yang seperti ini disukai **** R&R, ya?**

**Yufa Ichibi's: I Live in Hell! udah terbit, silahkan dibaca, dan jangan lupa paparazzi juga dibaca xp**

**Zizi Kirahira hibiki: Aku yang buatnya jg kebawa emosi pingin jitak Sasuke. Hehehe.**

**ZeR0centimeter: Aduh zero senpai terlalu berlebih // Silahkan baca cerita chapter 3 n.n**

**Sabaku no Yaara hyuga: Silahkan dibaca **

**Akira Light Star 98: Ga nyesel lah. Mau bagaimanapun Sasuke marah adalah hal paling keren menurut Pete kwkwkw… Silahkan dibaca chapter 3 ini.**

**Yoosu jaECasELf: Udah di apdet nih! Silahkan baca I live in Hell! sama paparazzi! nya.**

**Fujoshi males login: Waduh.. Kalau buat bikin Naruto imut belum saatnya hahaha… Nanti pasti ada saatnya Naruto imut xp (Naruto: Kapan?) kalau Pete niat hehehe.**

**Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi: Liat saja! kwkwkw**

**Uzukaze Touru: Hahaha, kalau begitu aku akan pensiun dari ff dan menjadi seorang paparazzi kwkwkwkw…**

**Shin2Ashura: Iya ya, Sasuke kan udah gila. Kok Suigetsu nanya-nanya hahaha.**

**Namikaze lin_chan: Itachi bakal muncul di chapter ini, tapi belum terlalu banyak. Maaf ya Itachi hehehe.**

**Ichi": Hehe.. FB buat nama Pete sendiri belum punya. Pastinya klo udah Pete bakal adain di profile Pete.**

**Eikaru Mercado:Eika, I live in Hell udah di apdet! Jangan lupa dibaca ya hehehe.. Makasih udah ngeluangin waktunya buat review.**

**nYanmarU:Ya.. namanya juga orang sakit xp kwkwkw… Makasih nYan.. Jangan lupa chapter tiga juga dibaca ya hehehe…**

**Shinrei Azuranica:Hehehe… makasih buat review-nya. Iya ini di apdet. Selamat membaca.**

**aMiciZia Vi miRacOLi: Berdua! Makasih udah baca dan review! Pete berubah pikiran untuk keluar. Habisnya nggak enak ma para pembaca hehehe.**

**r: Iya, scene terakhir memang agak membingungkan. Pete kecepetan buatnya * Tau kenapa g diperbaiki? * Tanggung, tapi Pete pasti perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya. Makasih sudah baca.**

**tousama: Maaf *** ***Sakazaki itu siapa, **********expression? Hahahaha. Cerita Sakazaki memang seru banget ya? Waaah jadi pingin baca. Judulnya apa? * Guling-guling* Ya iyalah aku nggak bilang sama tousama, habis kalau bilang nanti kamunya bakal terus neror aku buat ngelanjutin cerita Inggris… Aku kasih kamu pass-nya aja terus kamu lanjutin sendiri gimana? Hahaha… Aku takut sama diriku sendiri, masa buat cerita sampai segitunya.. Nasib Ryo? Kalau aku udah niat mau balik ke FF Inggris nanti aku apdet deh! hehe.. (tousama: kapan niatnya?) Ga akan! * Guling-guling * Hahaha.**

**Sekian talk to talk-nya makasih sudah membaca dan meng-review pic Pete.**

**Selamat membaca.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Viper and Fox**

* * *

_Orang yang di depannya ini begitu menyebalkan._ Itu adalah isi pikiran Sasuke sekarang ini. Kakaknya yang bertahun-tahun meninggalkan dirinya untuk mengurus perusahaan yang berada di luar negeri, kini telah kembali dan duduk di depannya.

Sudah berbulan-bulan semenjak kedatangannya ke Konoha-Itachi membujuk Sasuke untuk kembali ke perusahaan Uchiha corp., Tetapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak keras kepala dan kukuh pada pendiriannya. Semenjak Sasuke meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha, Itachi jarang sekali bertemu dengan adik semata wayangnya. Hal tersebut terjadi karena bukan hanya ayahnya saja yang melarang Itachi untuk bertemu Sasuke, tetapi Itachi pun harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Merasa tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh keluarganya, membuat Sasuke tidak pernah berharap untuk bertemu keluarganya atau berhubungan kembali dengan keluarganya, _tetapi kali ini…_

Mereka berdua saling pandang untuk saling membaca emosi antara satu dengan lainnya. Aura intimidasi yang dipancarkan mereka berdua begitu kuat, sehingga ruangan Sasuke yang ber-AC pun kini terasa sangat panas.

"Kembalilah ke perusahaan!" seru Itachi yang lebih terdengar perintah daripada ajakan.

_Itu lagi yang dia bicarakan!_

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. 'Kenapa Aniki tidak bosan-bosannya mengajakku untuk bergabung dengan Uchiha corp.,?' pikir Sasuke. _Apa dia tidak ada kerjaan lain?_

"Kau tidak bosan apa menyuruhku untuk gabung menjadi salah satu bagian Uchiha corp.,?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Itachi dengan pandangan sebal.

_Bosan?_

"Tidak juga," jawab Itachi dengan tenang. Mendengar jawaban Itachi, Sasuke mendengus karena kesal. 'Orang ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuatku jengkel,' pikir Sasuke.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, Itachi tersenyum tipis. Itachi tersenyum karena melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang masih bersifat kekanak-kanakan. Bahkan sifat kekanak-kanakan Sasuke dapat terlihat ketika Itachi mendengar gosip adiknya yang bertengkar dengan salah satu artis Konoha yang sedang naik daun, Naruto Uzumaki. _Ya!_ _Sasuke masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk dibilang sudah dewasa._

'Berbicara tentang Uzumaki…,' pikir Itachi.

"Bagaimana kabar si pirang?" tanya Itachi. Mendengar Itachi merubah topik pembicaraan, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, 'aneh sekali jika dia tiba-tiba merubah topik pembicaraan,' pikir Sasuke. _Tampak-sangat-bukan Itachi._

' Kalau Itachi bertindak tidak wajar berarti dia mempunyai sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Jika begitu, aku harus berhati-hati,' pikir Sasuke.

"Itu Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang begitu pedas, Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, 'kasar sekali,' pikir Itachi. _Siapa yang mengajarkan dia menjadi seorang anak pemarah seperti ini?_

Hanya Tuhan dan Sasuke yang tahu.

Itachi menghela napas, "tenang, jangan marah! Aku hanya bertanya. Ya sudah adik kecil, maaf mengganggu! Sampai jumpa lagi! Aku banyak kerjaan sehingga tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama," kata Itachi sambil berdiri dari kursi. Setelah itu, Itachi mencondongkan badannya-bermaksud memperdekat jaraknya dengan Sasuke- dan menyentil kening Sasuke.

"Itai!" seru Sasuke yang segera menyentuh bagian kening yang telah disentil oleh Itachi. Mendengar seruan Sasuke, Itachi tersenyum tipis, 'untuk kali ini dia masih seperti dulu,' pikir Itachi. Setelah itu, Itachi beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan kerja Sasuke.

"Baka Aniki!" seru Sasuke yang masih memegang keningnya_. 'Gara-gara dia, mood-ku hari ini menjadi buruk!' _

_-_

_-_

Suasana di tempat _shooting _begitu panas, padahal ini hampir mendekati malam. Bunyi ombak yang bergemuruh dan daun-daun pohon kelapa yang melambai-lambai akibat tertiup angin tidak menolong Naruto untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya yang kini kepanasan. Memang, jika ini adalah acara liburan musim panas, tentu akan sangat nyaman jika berada di pantai, tetapi, jika kau harus bekerja di tempat seperti ini, dengan teriakan sutradara agar kau memperbaiki _acting_ mu, itu sangatlah sulit. Dan lagi-lagi…

_"Cut!"_ teriak Tsunade.

Mendengar teriakan Tsunade, Naruto menghela napas dan mengembungkan pipinya. "Ada apa lagi Oba-chan?!" teriak Naruto pada orang yang sudah dianggap nenek olehnya.

Nenek?

Mau bagaimana lagi, entah Tsunade memakai susuk atau sebegitu seringnya dia operasi plastik, sehingga dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki masih terlihat muda. Padahal umurnya saja sudah menginjak angka lima puluh dan sudah sepantasnya dibilang nenek oleh Naruto. Selain itu, Naruto pun sudah menganggap Tsunade sebagai orang tuanya, karena semenjak ayah dan ibunya meninggalkan dirinya, Naruto hidup sebatang kara dan hanya dirawat oleh Tsunade dan Iruka.

Baiklah kita kembali lagi ketopik pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Tsunade.

"Obaa-chan! Apa lagi yang salah?" tanya Naruto. '_Acting_ ku kan sudah benar. Apa lagi yang salah? Apa?' teriak Naruto di dalam hati. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Tsunade hanya memandang Naruto dan tersenyum jail, "ada telepon untukmu! Ini!" kata Tsunade yang sukses membuat anak buahnya maupun Naruto ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Tsunade dan mengambil ponsel yang berada di tangan Tsunade. Maklum, ponselnya yang 'hilang' membuat orang-orang sulit untuk menghubungi Naruto yang cukup malas untuk membeli ponsel baru. Namanya juga artis yang sedang naik daun, pastinya super sibuk! Dan demi menyelesaikan pekerjaan, pembelian ponsel baru bisa ditunda. Lagipula seperti sekarang ini! Banyak sekali orang yang bersedia meminjamkan ponselnya pada Naruto. Ibaratnya, jika Naruto meminta ponsel pada orang di sekelilingnya, pasti dengan senang hati orang-orang akan memberinya, namun bukan Naruto namanya jika menjadi seorang 'peminta-minta'_._

Kembali lagi ke cerita.

Naruto mengambil ponsel yang berada di tangan Tsunade dan diletakkannya ponsel tersebut di telinganya, "halo! Siapa disana? Disini Naruto!" sapa Naruto.

"_Naruto?! Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku ada disini? Gosip tentang kau melawan paparazzi yang bernama Uchiha dan gosip tentang jam tanganmu yang mahalnya selangit sudah terdengar di telingaku?!" seru Iruka dengan nada- sangat- marah._

Umino Iruka?

Manager sekaligus Paman Naruto. Sifatnya yang kebapak-bapakan membuat Naruto menganggap dia sebagai pengganti orang tuanya yang tentu saja setelah Tsunade. Akibat ada Iruka disisinya, Naruto tidak pernah merasa kesepian karena tidak pernah bertemu orang tuanya. Meskipun Iruka sangat cerewet dan _over protective_, Naruto sangat menghormati dan menyayangi manager-nya ini, karena mau bagaimanapun Iruka adalah satu-satunya orang yang sudah dianggap orang tua selain Tsunade.

Mendengar suara Iruka yang sedang marah memang cukup mengerikan bagi Naruto, tetapi untung saja Iruka sedang berada di Korea untuk mengikuti seminar per-film-an sedunia. "Paman Iruka! Bagaimana kabarmu?! Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan tentang masalah gosip itu. Aku bisa membereskannya segera mungkin," kata Naruto yang berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Terdengar suara helaan napas di seberang sana. Rupanya Iruka sedang menenangkan pikirannya. Melihat seseorang yang sudah dianggap anak olehnya dikejar-kejar oleh _paparazzi_ untuk pertama kalinya, membuat dia sedikit takut. Terlebih jika saat ini, Iruka tidak berada di samping Naruto pada saat Naruto membutuhkannya.

"_Kau harus hati-hati. Aku sudah menganggapmu dewasa dan mempercayakan seluruhnya padamu. Jadi, baik-baiklah… dan jangan bertindak bodoh!" kata Iruka._

Jangan bertindak bodoh?

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Pertengkaran atau permusuhannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha sudah merupakan tindakan yang paling terbodoh selama hidup Naruto. Lalu apa lagi yang akan disebut tindakan 'bodoh' bagi Naruto?

Semua orang pun tidak mengetahuinya.

Meski tidak mengetahui jawabannya, yang terpenting bagi Naruto adalah Iruka bisa mempercayainya dan tidak merasakan rasa cemas yang berlebihan. 'Ya, mudah-mudahan dia tidak cepat-cepat pulang sebelum aku menyelesaikan semua masalah ini.'

"Paman Iruka, aku baik-baik saja. Kau jangan cemas, gosip seperti itu pasti akan hilang dengan sendirinya," kata Naruto.

"_Ya sudah kalau menurutmu begitu, aku percayakan semuanya pada dirimu! Naruto, Aku masih banyak urusan disini, jadi aku masih cukup lama untuk tinggal di Korea. Oh iya satu lagi! Lebih baik kau segera membeli ponsel baru! Aku harus melewati Tsunade-sama untuk menghubungimu kan sangat merepotkan dia." Kata Iruka._

"Iya, iya!" seru Naruto.

"_Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" pamit Iruka._

"Sampai jumpa, Paman Iruka!" seru Naruto dengan seringai yang tersimpan di bibirnya. Syukurlah! Dengan tidak adanya Iruka, aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku dengan tenang,' pikir Naruto sambil memutus hubungan_ selular_ dengan Iruka.

"Tampaknya kau sudah mendapatkan rencana untuk mengalahkan Uchiha?" kata Tsunade yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Iruka_. Dasar penguping!_

Naruto berjalan ke arah Tsunade dan memberikan ponsel yang berada di tangannya pada pemilik resmi ponsel tersebut. "Kau lihat saja nanti, Oba-chan!" seru Naruto sambil memberikan ponsel tersebut dengan seringai yang lebih lebar dari biasanya, kini telah muncul di bibir Naruto.

Tsunade memandang Naruto dengan perasaan sedikit hawatir, 'apa yang dia rencanakan mudah-mudahan bukan merupakan tindakan bodoh,' pikir Tsunade sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang meminta minuman pada _runner. _

-

-

Di dalam _basement _Itachi sedang duduk di dalam mobil dan memandang ponsel di tangannya yang sedang berbunyi.

_Papa Fugaku. _Tertulis di layar ponsel kepunyaan Itachi.

Itachi menghela napas dan menekan tombol hijau di ponsel kepunyaannya. 'Pasti ceramah lagi,' pikir Itachi.

"Ayah?" sapa Itachi dengan sesopan mungkin meski dia merasa kesal pada Fugaku.

"_Kau dimana?" tanya Fugaku. _

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku, Itachi menyalakan mobilnya. "Aku berada di kantor Sasuke. Ada apa ayah?" tanya Itachi yang sebenarnya-sangat-malas untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"_Untuk apa kau di tempat anak tidak berbakti tersebut?!" seru Fugaku, membuat Itachi menjauhkan ponselnya karena suara Fugaku yang begitu keras._

Tidak berbakti?

Memang, keharmonisan di keluarga Uchiha sudah tidak ada. Terlebih semenjak Sasuke meninggalkan _mansion_ keluarga Uchiha pada umur empat belas tahun. Bukannya mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang, Fugaku malah memberikan beban pada Itachi dengan menjadikan Itachi sebagai pemimpin perusahan diumurnya yang ke-19-setelah dua hari Sasuke pergi. Selain itu, semenjak kepergian Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha pun sering keluar masuk rumah sakit akibat berbagai penyakit yang selalu menyerangnya. Menurut dokter yang merawat Mikoto, Ibu Itachi dan Sasuke terkena depresi karena beban pikiran yang terlalu besar.

"Mau bagaimanapun dia anakmu. Harusnya kau yang berada disini, bukan diriku," kata Itachi. Perasaan kesal pada ayahnya dengan sekuat tenaga Itachi tekan agar tidak keluar sehingga bisa memaki-maki ayahnya. 'Tenang Itachi, tenang..,' pikir Itachi.

"_Kau-" _

Terputus.

Tepatnya, hubungan _selular _antara Fugaku dan Itachi diputus oleh Itachi.

Itachi segera melempar ponselnya ke kursi penumpang yang terletak di sebelahnya. 'Aku belum bisa menerimamu sebagai ayah! Bahkan, aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Apa pantas kau menyebut dirimu seorang ayah jika kau sendiri menganggap anak-anakmu hanya sebagai anak buah-tidak!- bukan anak buah, tepatnya robot,' pikir Itachi sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

'Mau bagaimanapun aku harus membuat Sasuke kembali kekediaman Uchiha dan bertemu dengan ibu. Siapa tahu dengan bertemu dengan ibu, Sasuke dapat luluh hatinya.' _Susah sekali jika mempunyai adik yang sangat keras kepala. Sudah diberitahukan jika ibu sering sakit-sakitan malah tidak percaya._

_-_

_-_

'Dia membuat aku kesal. Entah kenapa setiap aku melihatnya selalu membuat aku kesal. Aku-Benci-Dia!' pikir Sasuke. _Aku benar-benar membencinya!_

Cinta dan benci itu tipis.

Saat memutuskan untuk meninggalkan _mansion _keluarga Uchiha, selain ibunya, Itachi lah orang yang paling berat untuk ditinggalkannya, tetapi setelah mendengar kepergian Itachi untuk mengelola bisnis keluarga di luar negeri, Sasuke merasakan kesepian yang sangat mendalam, karena kakaknya yang rutin menjenguknya kini tidak pernah menjenguknya sama sekali. Hanya dengan modal dari berburu foto para artis, Sasuke bisa menghidupi kehidupannya. Jangankan untuk membeli mobil mewah seperti mobilnya sekarang ini, untuk makan saja dia harus menguras keringat demi mendapatkan uang dan membeli makanan. Tetapi dibalik itu semua untung saja Sasuke ditemukan oleh Tobi dan Sasuke dibiayai Tobi untuk lebih mempelajari cara _paparazzi_ mendapatkan foto. _Begitu kayanya si Tobi yang kekanak-kanakan itu._

Kembali pada Itachi.

Semakin Sasuke merasakan penderitaan, semakin Sasuke merasakan kebencian pada kakaknya. Mau bagaimanapun, sedikitnya Sasuke mengharapkan kasih sayang dari salah satu keluarganya, terutama dari Itachi yang sudah dianggap Sasuke sebagai pengganti ayahnya-karena Fugaku lebih terlihat sebagai seorang ditaktor dibandingkan seorang ayah, tetapi, sekarang hal tersebut hanyalah dianggap impian oleh Sasuke. Buktinya, Itachi telah meninggalkannya dan membuat hidupnya terlunta-lunta tanpa mengetahui kabar ibunya karena tidak ada sama sekali orang yang memberikan kabar pada dirinya tentang keluarganya akibat Fugaku membuat tembok besar antara dunia luar dan kehidupan pribadinya, sehingga, seorang _paparazzi _pun tidak akan bisa menembus _tembok_ yang telah dibuat oleh Fugaku tersebut. Bisa dikatakan faktor _The power of money_ adalah hal yang membuat Sasuke kalah dari ayahnya sewaktu Sasuke mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mendapatkan kabar ibunya di di masa lampau. Meski kekuatan Sasuke sekarang sudah seimbang dengan ayahnya, tetapi Sasuke sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk mengetahui kabar keluarganya, karena Sasuke sudah membuang jauh-jauh nuraninya sebagai manusia dan memutuskan hanya loyal pada pekerjaannya yang merupakan sebagai seorang _paparazzi._

Terdengar suara ponsel dari atas meja di depan Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Sasuke membaca kata 'Suigetsu' dilayar ponsel, dan segera menekan tombol hijau di ponsel tersebut lalu meletakkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya.

Rencana akan segera dimulai.

"Halo Suigetsu? Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Suara gemuruh ombak terdengar di kuping Sasuke, Suigetsu yang diperintahkan Sasuke untuk mengikuti Naruto kini berada di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto. _Pantai._

"_Hari sudah sore, Boss! Dan shooting akan dilanjutkan besok. Apa kita akan menjalankan rencana hari ini?" tanya Suigetsu._

Sasuke tersenyum a la Uchiha, "tentu saja! Siapkan segalanya, setelah itu kau coba cari berita mengenai Sabaku no Temari. Naruto, biar aku yang urus," demikian kata Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sasuke memutus hubungan _selular_-nya dengan Suigetsu dan menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. _Naruto Uzumaki, perlahan-lahan kau pasti akan keluar dari dunia hiburan._

_-_

_-_

Nuansa merah muda dari tembok hingga karpet membuat siapapun yang memasuki kamar ini menyangka pasti wanita feminim lah yang mempunyai kamar ini, tetapi itu Salah! Wanita pemilik kamar ini ternyata adalah Sakura Haruno. Artis terkenal dengan sifat sedikit tomboy dan temannya lebih banyak pria dibandingkan wanita. Jadi apakah kamar mencerminkan pemiliknya?

Pertanyaan tidak penting.

Kembali ke topik cerita.

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya ketika telepon yang berada di kamarnya berbunyi. Sakura beranjak dari kursi di depan meja rias menuju telepon yang terletak di atas meja, pinggir tempat tidurnya. Diangkatnya telepon tersebut dan didengarnya suara pria di seberang sana.

"_Sakura Haruno?" sapa pria tersebut pada dirinya._

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "iya? Ini siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

Mendengar kata 'Sasuke Uchiha' yang disebutkan oleh penelepon, Sakura segera membelalakkan mata, 'Ba-bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui nomorku?' tanya Sakura di dalam hati.

"_Tentu saja aku tahu, mau bagaimanapun aku adalah seorang paparazzi," kata Sasuke,_ dan sukses membuat Sakura menjatuhkan handuk yang ada di tangannya, 'dia mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan? Apa dia pembaca pikiran?' pikir Sakura.

"_Tenang, aku bukan pembaca pikiran," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang dan dingin._

Di-dia…

"Mau apalagi kau?" tanya Sakura sambil merubah posisinya yang berdiri menjadi duduk di kasur.

"_Transaksi," jawab Sasuke._

"Transaksi?" Sakura membeo.

"_Iya. Kau tahu? Ponsel Uzumaki berada di tanganku, dan begitu banyaknya rahasia-rahasia yang berada di dalam ponsel ini," kata Sasuke._

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar sangat kencang, tetapi debaran jantungnya bukan karena rasa cinta pada Sasuke, melainkan rasa takutnya pada orang yang sedang meneleponnya, 'o-orang ini benar-benar menakutkan. Naruto, kau begitu ceroboh! Kenapa bisa ponselmu di tangan dia?!' seru Sakura di dalam hati. _Tunggu! Siapa tahu dia berbohong…_

"Aku tidak perca-"

Terputus.

Mau Itachi atau Sasuke senang sekali memutus hubungan _selular_ dengan seenak hati mereka. _Dasar uchiha!_

Belum saja selesai menenangkan hati dan pikiran, tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura yang berada di atas kasur berbunyi. Di dalam layar terdapat tulisan 'Naruto.'

_Jangan-jangan…_

Dengan rasa takut, Sakura menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya dan meletakkan ponsel berwarna merah muda tersebut di telinganya.

"_Bagaimana?" suara Sasuke kembali terdengar._

Mendengar suara Sasuke, jantung Sakura kembali berdebar-debar, 'te-ternyata benar, dia yang menelepon…,' pikir Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau ikut transaksi?" tanya Sakura.

"…_," Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. _

Sakura menelan ludah ketika Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun, 'Kenapa dia diam?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"…_.," tetap tidak ada jawaban._

Hening.

Begitu hening.

"_Hancur," suara Sasuke yang dingin dan berat akhirnya terdengar._

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang hanya satu kata membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. _Jika iblis yang berbicara apa boleh kata?_

"Hancur?" beo Sakura, meskipun sudah takut dan ingin segera memutus hubungan _selular_ dengan Sasuke, Sakura tetap mencoba untuk memberanikan diri, karena mau bagaimanapun karir dirinya dan karir sahabatnya berada di tangan Sasuke.

"_Foto-foto dirimu, Hinata, dan Naruto telah ada di tanganku. Apa perlu aku publikasikan untuk membuatmu percaya?" tanya Sasuke. _

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura mengertakkan giginya, 'dia benar-benar menyebalkan!' seru Sakura di dalam hati.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Tuan Paparazzi yang terhormat!" sindir Sakura. Mendengar sindiran Sakura, Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dimana kita akan bertemu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

_Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, senyum a la Uchiha kembali terlihat di bibirnya, "Konoha Palm Beach, 20.30! Diskotik di kilometer 43 sebelum pantai Konoha. Bagaimana?" kata Sasuke._

Sakura melihat jam yang berada di atas meja yang terletak di sebelah kasurnya, '20.00?'

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura. 'Masih ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap,' pikir Sakura. Setelah itu, Sakura memutus hubungan _selular-_nya dengan Sasuke. 'Apa yang terjadi setelah ini? Kenapa aku bisa berhubungan dengan paparazzi gila seperti dia?' pikir Sakura.

_-_

_-_

Naruto sedang berada di pinggir jalan raya, dekat pantai dan sedang memasukkan tasnya ke dalam mobil ketika Neji muncul di belakangnya. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menghela napas sambil memandang mata Neji yang tidak berpupil. 'Ada apa lagi ini?' pikir Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada Neji.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," jawab Neji dengan ekspresinya yang dingin.

Naruto memperlihatkan seringainya, "tumben sekali kau ingin berbicara padaku," kata Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Neji hanya mendengus, 'jika bukan karena Hinata-sama, aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu,' pikir Neji.

"Aa, aku ingin berbicara mengenai Hinata-sama," kata Neji.

Berbicara mengenai Hinata-sama?

Tentu itu tidaklah aneh jika Neji yang merupakan kakak sepupu Hinata yang terkenal sangat _over protective _marah pada Naruto. Mendengar dari pamannya jika seminggu lalu Hinata pulang terlambat karena menolong Naruto, membuat Neji kesal, karena mau bagaimanapun, Hinata telah melanggar jam malam akibat Naruto. Seharusnya, pada pukul 22.00 Hinata sudah ada di kekediaman Hyuuga, tetapi waktu itu pada pukul 01.00 Dini Hari, Hinata belum sampai rumah bahkan masih jauh dari rumah. Padahal, Hinata adalah seorang wanita yang-sekalipun-belum pernah pulang selarut itu-sendirian. Oleh karena itu, Neji mencari Naruto dan berbicara dengan Naruto mengenai Hinata.

"Cepat katakan, ada apa dengan Hinata?" kata Naruto sambil menutup pintu mobilnya dan bersandar pada pintu mobilnya tersebut.

"Kau hampir mencelakainya, apa kau tahu bahayanya pulang malam? Apalagi bagi seorang gadis yang belum pernah pulang semalam itu!" seru Neji. Mendengar seruan Neji, Naruto mengangguk pelan, "maaf, tetapi aku terpaksa melakukan hal itu," kata Naruto.

Neji mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya, "kalau begitu, aku harap kau tidak mendekati Hinata!" demikian kata Neji. Mendengar perkataan Neji, Naruto membelalakkan mata, 'Memangnya salahku begitu besar? Kenapa sampai tidak boleh bertemu? Kakak sepupu macam apa dia?' pikir Naruto.

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku untuk bertemu dengan siapapun!" seru Naruto. _Kau tidak berhak memerintah Uzumaki, selain itu, paparazzi itulah yang salah, bukan aku atau Hinata._

"Terserah kau, karena aku tahu pada akhirnya kau hanyalah orang yang akan menyakiti Hinata-sama," kata Neji. _Kau adalah yang akan menyakiti Hinata-sama karena kau tidak mencintainya tetapi kau selalu memberi harapan padanya._

'Menyakiti?' pikir Naruto.

"Siapa yang akan menyakiti dia? Memangnya apa yang akan aku lakukan? Hubungan kita selalu baik-baik saja. Kau terlalu berlebihan Neji Hyuuga!" seru Naruto. 'Sial! Padahal ini sudah malam tetapi masih terasa panas,' pikir Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, yang terpenting bagi diriku, kau tidak mendekati Hinata lagi!" perintah Neji pada Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, "terserah kau! Aku tidak akan memikirkan hal-hal yang dangkal seperti itu," kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu mobil.

'Dangkal?' pikir Neji.

_Perasaan Hinata-sama dangkal?_

Neji membalikkan badan Naruto dengan kasar dan memegang kerah baju Naruto dengan erat, "kau pikir siapa dirimu? Bisa berbicara urusan seperti itu adalah dangkal," kata Neji.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Neji di kerah bajunya dan memandang Neji dengan tajam, "aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Memangnya kau ingin aku bagaimana? Kau bilang padaku jangan dekati Hinata, dan saat aku bilang tidak akan mendekati Hinata karena aku malas memikirkan hal tersebut, kau marah! Kau itu kenapa Hyuuga Neji?" demikian kata Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto mendorong Neji dan segera membuka pintu mobil, dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. 'Kau pikir aku tidak bisa kasar?' pikir Naruto.

Neji menelan ludah dan memandang mobil Naruto yang sudah mulai bergerak, 'hampir saja aku memberitahukan perasaanmu ke dia, Hinata-sama,' pikir Neji.

-

-

Ruangan yang tidak dipenuhi asap rokok dan bau-bau alkohol tampak sangat mengherankan untuk tempat yang dinamakan diskotik. Sasuke yang datang pada saat diskotik baru saja buka sedang duduk di kursi bar sambil memandang ponsel putih, kepunyaan Naruto. Senyum a la Uchiha terus terlukis di bibirnya. Otaknya yang pintar sudah penuh dengan rencana-rencana yang bisa membuat mangsa yang diincarnya memakan perangkapnya. Sasuke memang seperti ular, sifatnya yang tenang dan selalu menjalankan rencana dengan perlahan-lahan memang cukup menakutkan, karena orang yang sudah terkena lilitannya akan sulit untuk terlepas.

"Maaf menunggu lama," tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Sasuke terdengar suara wanita, Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi. Cepat! Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke meminum minuman di depannya dan memandang mata Sakura, "matamu cantik, bagaimana jika kita minum dan berbincang-bincang terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya dan menghela napas, "tidak," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, "baiklah, kalau begitu pembicaraan kita sampai sini!" jawab Sasuke dengan santai. Setelah itu, Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Sakura sebelum…

"Tunggu!" seru Sakura. Mendengar seruan Sakura, Sasuke segera menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikkan badannya, 'sudah aku duga dia pasti memanggilku,' pikir Sasuke.

"Aku terima ajakanmu," kata Sakura. Setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

-

-

Naruto sedang mencari sinyal radio kesukaannya ketika sebuah mobil menyusulnya dan menghadangnya. Dan untung saja Naruto begitu cekatan dalam menyetir sehingga, Naruto segera menghentikan kendaraannya segera mungkin tanpa melukai dirinya atau menggores mobil kesayangannya.

Naruto memandang mobil yang telah menghadangnya.

Toyota Maybach?

Melihat tipe mobil yang menghadangnya, membuat Naruto sedikit merinding. 'Kenapa meski pada saat aku lelah?' pikir Naruto, tetapi ketakutannya sedikit berkurang ketika yang keluar dari mobil tersebut adalah Suigetsu.

Suigetsu berjalan mendekati mobil Naruto, sedangkan Naruto pun segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobilnya. "Ada apa?" seru Naruto, setelah berada di luar mobil.

"Aku mempunyai pesan untukmu dari Boss-ku!" seru Suigetsu.

Pesan?

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Pesan apa?" tanya Naruto.

-

-

Sasuke memandang orang mabok di depannya. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, rencana untuk membuat Sakura mabok telah berhasil. Sasuke memandang _bartender_ di depannya dan dengan gerakan tangan, menyuruh _bartender_ tersebut mendekati dirinya, "ini uangnya. Jangan katakan pada siapapun jika aku menyuruhmu memasukkan konsentrasi alkohol yang lebih besar dari biasanya pada minuman wanita ini," bisik Sasuke di telinga _bartender _tersebut sambil menyerahkan cek yang jumlahnya cukup besar.

_Bartender_ tersebut melihat angka yang berada di dalam cek tersebut. Senyum gembira tiba-tiba terlukis di bibir sang _bartender_ ketika melihat cek tersebut, "sip! Jika butuh sesuatu lagi, tinggal hubungi aku lagi, Boss!" seru sang _bartender_.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Setelah itu, sang _bartender_ pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura,"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Uzumaki?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena pengaruh minuman.

Sakura memandang Sasuke, dan seringai yang tidak pernah ada di bibir Sakura kini terlukis di bibirnya, "hehehe, dia-hiks-dia?-aku-suka," kata Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Suka?" tanya Sasuke. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Sukaaaaaa sekaliiii!!" seru Sakura sambil memukul-mukul pundak Sasuke.

"Apa kau bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tanya Sasuke dan sebuah rekaman yang terdapat di dalam jaketnya kini telah dinyalakan.

'Mudah-mudahan bisa terekam di tengah suasana yang mulai ribut,' pikir Sasuke.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengangguk keras, "tidak! Tidak sama sekali!-hiks- Naruto itu-hiks!- pernah menembakku disaat dia baru pertama-hiks-kali datang di dunia hiburan," seru Sakura.

Menembak?

'Kabar yang bagus,' pikir Sasuke.

-

-

Naruto memandang Suigetsu dengan tajam, "kau yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin Sakura bersama _paparazzi _itu," teriak Naruto.

Suigetsu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," jawab Suigetsu dengan tenang. "Aku hanya sebagai pengirim pesan dari Boss-ku, jika kau tidak percaya, ya sudah!"

Sakura bersama _paparazzi_?

Rasa takut dan bimbang mulai mendatangi Naruto. Mendengar Sakura bersama Sasuke adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya. Bukan karena Naruto suka atau apa, tetapi karena Naruto tidak mau melibatkan siapapun terlibat dalam masalahnya dengan_ paparazzi_ yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut.

Untuk masalah cintanya pada Sakura?

Naruto sudah tidak mencintai Sakura sejak lama. Hal ini karena dia sudah merasa ada hal lain yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dunia percintaan. Hal-hal tersebut adalah ramen dan dunia hiburan. Bisa dikatakan, untuk sekarang ini, Sakura hanyalah seorang kakak baginya.

Kembali lagi ke cerita.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Dimana tempatnya?" tanya Naruto pada Suigetsu.

Suigetsu tersenyum lebar, 'akhirnya kau percaya juga,' pikir Suigetsu. "Konoha Palm Beach di Kilometer 43-sebelum pantai," jawab Suigetsu.

'Saat keadaan seperti ini, lebih enak makan ramen,' pikir Naruto sambil bersiap-siap untuk menemui Sakura.

-

-

Sasuke masih terus mengintrogasi Sakura. Layaknya Sherlock Holmes, Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya mengorek masalah pribadi Sakura maupun Naruto.

"Jadi semenjak itu dia menjadi artis terkenal tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah percintaan lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Melihat kondisi Sakura yang sudah sangat memprihatinkan, Sasuke memanggil kembali _bartender_ yang tadi diberi cek olehnya.

_Bartender_ tersebut berjalan ke arah Sasuke, "aku beri kau uang lagi, tetapi kau jaga dia sampai ada seseorang yang pastinya kau tahu orang itu siapa akan datang kemari untuk menjemput wanita ini. Nama orang itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki," kata Sasuke sambil menyimpan sejumlah uang dollar Amerika di atas meja.

_Bartender_ tersebut melihat uang yang diberikan Sasuke, "siap!" seru _bartender _tersebut sambil memandang Sasuke yang sudah beranjak pergi menuju pintu keluar.

-

-

Suigetsu sedang mengikuti mobil Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju Konoha Palm Beach ketika ponselnya yang berada di kursi penumpang berbunyi.

Suigetsu melihat ke kanan dan melihat sebuah gambar amplop surat terlihat di layar ponsel Suigetsu.

Suigetsu mengambil ponselnya dan menekan sebuah tombol, sehingga SMS tersebut membuka dan memperlihatkan isinya.

_Rencanaku yang pertama telah berhasil._

_Tinggal beberapa tahap lagi dia akan_

_memasuki perangkapku._

Suigetsu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis setelah membaca SMS dari Sasuke, 'rupanya dia telah berhasil membuat Haruno mabok dan setelah itu dia mendapatkan beberapa informasi dari haruno,' pikir Suigetsu sambil meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali memacu mobil yang dipinjamnya dari Sasuke.

-

-

Naruto memakirkan mobilnya di depan gedung konoha Palm Beach. Kabar Sakura sedang bersama Sasuke membuat _mood_-nya yang buruk menjadi tambah buruk. _Paparazzi itu.. dasar menyebalkan!_

Naruto memasuki gedung Konoha Palm Beach setelah bertransaksi dengan penjaga gedung. Dipandangnya ruangan yang sudah mulai berbau rokok, berbau minuman, dan berbau keringat. 'Kenapa orang senang ke tempat seperti ini?' pikir Naruto sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

'Dimana Sakura?' tanya Naruto di dalam hati sambil melihat ke sepenjuru diskotik yang bercahaya remang-remang. 'Itu dia!' seru Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mendekati meja panjang yang terletak di depan para bartender yang sedang membuat minuman. Setelah itu, Sakura yang sedang tertidur pulas digoyang-goyangkannya agar segera terbangun. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Bangun!" seru Naruto.

"Anda Tuan Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya salah satu _bartender_. Mendengar pertanyaan _bartender_ tersebut, Naruto mengangguk dan kembali menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sakura.

"Dia tidak akan bangun. Dia meminum minuman yang cukup keras, jika bisa anda segera mungkin membawanya keluar dari sini, karena saya lelah untuk menjaganya dari para om mesum," kata _bartender_ tersebut.

Dia yang menjaga?

"Bukannya dia bersama seorang pria dengan rambut bermodel tidak jelas dan bermata _onyx_?" tanya Naruto.

_Bartender_ tersebut tersenyum tipis, "iya, tetapi orang tersebut sudah pulang."

Naruto menghela napas lalu mengembungkan pipinya, 'Teme sialan!' seru Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto memandang Sakura dan segera mengangkat badan Sakura, sehingga naruto menggendong Sakura a la _bridal style_. Sebelum Naruto beranjak keluar tempat diskotik, Naruto memandang _bartender _tersebut, "terima kasih sudah menjaganya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. Setelah berkata demikan, Naruto segera berjalan keluar diskotik.

-

-

'Sakura-chan kau ini bagaimana sih? Ngomong-ngomong dima-'

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat segerombolan wartawan berdiri di depannya. Kilatan cahaya kamera telah menyinari wajahnya. Naruto mencoba bertahan dari kilatan cahaya tersebut, karena mau bagaimanapun Naruto tidak bisa melindungi wajahnya karena dia sedang menggendong Sakura.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki, kenapa anda bisa ada disini?" tanya seorang wartawan pria yang masih terlihat muda.

"Uzumaki, ternyata benar anda mempunyai hubungan dengan Haruno?" tanya wartawan lainnya lagi. Mendengar pertanyaan wartawan, Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas dan berjalan secara hati-hati karena sangatlah sulit untuk berjalan ketika kau dikelilingi puluhan orang seperti ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Naruto tiba di depan mobilnya dan melihat sesosok Uchiha bungsu sedang memegang kamera sambil tersenyum sinis. Kali ini cahaya _blitz_ Kamera milik Sasuke yang sangat terang mengenai wajah Naruto, membuat Naruto menjadi buta untuk beberapa saat.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya,"minggir!" teriak Naruto pada para wartawan terlebih pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyingkirkan badannya dan begitu juga dengan para wartawan lain untuk memberi jalan pada Naruto. Dengan susah payah-yang entah bagaimana caranya, Naruto berhasil membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang dan menidurkan Sakura di dalam mobil. Setelah itu, Naruto menghela napas, dan membalikkan badan untuk melihat para wartawan yang telah mengusiknya.

Naruto memandang seluruh wartawan yang kini berada di depannya, beberapa saat kemudian pandangan Naruto berakhir di tempat Sasuke berada, dan mereka pun saling pandang.

Onyx bertemu biru…

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke secara perlahan-lahan, tidak peduli sama sekali dengan para wartawan yang telah banyak mengambil gambarnya. 'Kau adalah orang paling brengsek, Uchiha! Kau telah membuat aku marah, dan kau tahu apa artinya seorang Naruto Uzumaki marah?'

Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke dan menarik kerah jaket Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian terjadilah keributan yang lebih dari sebelumnya-di sekitar Naruto dan Sasuke. Kamera pun tidak henti-hentinya mengambil gambar Naruto maupun Sasuke, tetapi hal tersebut tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto, karena kali ini Naruto hanya terfokus pada ciumannya dengan Uchiha…

Dengan kata lain..

Naruto Uzumaki sang artis terkenal telah mencium Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan seorang _paparazzi _di depan para wartawan maupun _paparazzi,_ selain Sasuke.

Sasuke membelalakkan mata,'Apa yang dipikirkan oleh si Dobe?' pikir Sasuke.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

Pete: Cut!

Sasuke dan Naruto: (Melepas ciuman)

Naruto: Gila! gue nyium si Temeeee!!!! Tidaaakkk!!! (lari-lari nyari sikat gigi)

Sasuke: (Masih tercengang-cengang) di.. dia menciumku…

Pete: Dasar mesum! Ayo sana shooting sama bang Kishi, aku mau lihat perkelahian kamu dengan Naruto.

Sasuke: (masih tercengang-cengang) a.k.a Pete ga dipeduliin ma Sasuke.

Pete: (Prustasi) hiks… pembaca… Pete minta review.. ya..


	4. Naruto Defense

**Paparazzi!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: BL, Miss Typo, dan banyak lagi..**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Tidak suka jangan dibaca!**

**Terima kasih untuk pembaca cerita ini…**

**Terima kasih untuk peng-fave dan peng-review…**

**m(_._)m**

**Selamat membaca…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Naruto Defence**

* * *

_**Drama Cinta?**_

_Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda yang namanya cukup terkenal di dalam dunia hiburan per-film-an telah mencium seorang paparazzi di depan banyak wartawan. Dari peristiwa itu makin terlihat jelas jika antara Uchiha maupun Uzumaki memiliki hubungan selain hubungan antara artis dan paparazzi. Lalu apa hubungan antara mereka? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Naruto dan paparazzi yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha? Apakah kejadian ciuman di diskotik yang bernama Konoha Palm Beach merupan bukti cinta segitiga antara Uzumaki, Uchiha, dan Haruno? Lalu siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Uzumaki? Untuk lebih jelasnya, kita tanyakan pada penjaga diskotik konoha Palm Beach yang telah melihat semua kejadian tersebut. "Awalnya Haruno dan Uchiha yang datang kemari. Setelah itu, Uzumaki datang untuk menjemput Nona Haruno yang sedang mabuk," kata penjaga diskotik Konoha Palm Beach yang meminta majalah Konoha Magazine untuk memberitahukan namanya pada publik. "Setelah itu-_

Sasuke melempar majalah yang dibacanya ke meja yang ada di depannya. "Berita yang bagus," kata Sasuke dengan senyum a la Uchiha. 'Bagus sampai-sampai aku ingin membunuhmu, Uzumaki!' teriak Sasuke di dalam hati. _Aku menunggumu sekarang juga. Disini!_

**Flashback**

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke secara perlahan-lahan, tidak peduli sama sekali dengan para wartawan yang telah banyak mengambil gambarnya. 'Kau adalah orang paling brengsek, Uchiha! Kau telah membuat aku marah, dan kau tahu apa artinya seorang Naruto Uzumaki marah?'

Naruto berdiri di depan Sasuke dan menarik kerah jaket Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian terjadilah keributan yang lebih dari sebelumnya-di sekitar Naruto dan Sasuke. Kamera pun tidak henti-hentinya mengambil gambar Naruto maupun Sasuke, tetapi hal tersebut tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto, karena kali ini Naruto hanya terfokus pada ciumannya dengan Uchiha…

Dengan kata lain..

Naruto Uzumaki sang artis terkenal telah mencium Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan seorang _paparazzi _di depan para wartawan maupun _paparazzi,_ selain Sasuke.

Sasuke membelalakkan mata,'Apa yang dipikirkan oleh si Dobe?' pikir Sasuke. _Dia menciumku?_

'Untuk apa menciumku?' Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya di tengah-tengah ciumannya dengan Naruto.

Untuk apa Naruto mencium Sasuke?

Apabila Naruto mencium Sasuke karena alasan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Tentu saja tidak! Selain mereka baru saja bertemu, tidak mungkin Naruto jatuh cinta begitu saja pada orang yang selalu ingin menghancurkan karirnya.

Apabila Naruto mencium Sasuke karena alasan balas dendam? Untuk apa? Memangnya dengan mencium Sasuke bisa membalaskan semua dendam Naruto pada Sasuke.

Lalu untuk apa?

'Aw!' seru Sasuke di dalam hati ketika merasakan sesuatu telah menggigit lidahnya.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Hai, Teme!" sapa Naruto dengan frekuensi suara yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya dan Sasuke.

Menyapa?

'Mau apa lagi dia?' pikir Sasuke sambil berusaha menghindari wartawan yang akan mengambil gambar wajahnya. "Hn?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "kita bertemu lagi..," kata Naruto. "Tetapi kali ini posisimu lah yang terjepit."

'Sudah dimulai?' pikir Sasuke. _Akan aku coba._

Sasuke tersenyum a la Uchiha dan membalas pelukan Naruto. "Terjepit dalam arti apa Naru-chan? Apa kau sangat menginginkan diriku? Jika begitu, aku rela memberikan kunci rumah dan kamarku. Siapa tahu kau ingin bermain denganku semalaman," bisik Sasuke dengan nada mesra.

Wartawan berusaha mendengar apa yang Naruto dan Sasuke ucapkan, tetapi tidak ada satupun dari para wartawan tersebut yang berhasil mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke karena suasana sangat bising dan sangat tidak mendukung.

'Bercinta denganmu?' pikir Naruto.

"Dalam mimpimu aku akan bercinta denganmu, Uchiha," bisik Naruto dengan nada judes.

Dalam mimpi?

'Aku tidak pernah bermimpi tentang itu, Dobe!' pikir Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukannya. "Siapa bilang aku ingin bercinta denganmu? Aku hanya bilang ingin bermain denganmu semalaman," kata Sasuke dengan nada usil.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Lucu. Sekali. Uchiha. Aku melakukan semua ini hanya ingin memberitahukanmu untuk segera memberikan aku semua hal tentang diriku dan teman-temanku," kata Naruto.

'Oh, dia melakukan sejauh ini hanya untuk meminta data dirinya dan teman-temannya?' pikir Sasuke. _Pasti dia mempunyai suatu trik untuk menyudutkanku. _'… Dan aku ingin tahu, sehebat apa triknya.'

Sasuke kembali tersenyum a la Uchiha, "Jika aku tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke.

'jika kau tidak mau? Akan aku buat mau bagaimanapun caranya. Termasuk membuat gosip buruk tentang diriku bersama dirimu.' pikir Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas dan melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto. Bibir yang bergetar, mata yang sembab, dan hidung yang memerah. Jangan-jangan…

Sasuke menarik Naruto dan memeluk Naruto kembali dengan erat. "Baiklah, Dobe! Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu," kata Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. 'Kalah juga kau, Teme!' pikir Naruto.

'Aku tidak rela jika namaku tercemar oleh artis seperti dia,' pikir Sasuke. '... Karena Uchiha adalah seseorang yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi.'

"Baik, kalau begitu aku akan menemuimu di kantormu besok. Bersiap-siaplah!" kata Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sasuke yang juga memandangnya.

Onyx bertemu biru..

Mereka berdua saling pandang. Tetapi bukan pandangan cinta maupun pandangan kagum dengan orang yang dilihatnya. Mereka berdua saling pandang dengan sorot mata saling benci antara satu dengan lainnya. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi diri mereka berdua mendapatkan musuh bebuyutan yang ingin sekali mereka jatuhkan saat ini juga.

Intinya.

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah musuh yang tidak akan pernah saling memaafkan atau memaklumi mulai detik ini.

'Akan aku balas kau, Uzumaki,' pikir Sasuke.

"Aku setuju," kata Sasuke. Setelah berkata demikian, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sambil berusaha menerobos kerumunan wartawan yang mengelilinginya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya sibuk melihat tempat terakhir dia melihat Naruto. Sasuke pun kini menjadi target wartawan.

"Uchiha, Uchiha, sebenarnya apa hubungan anda dengan Uzumaki?" tanya wartawan wanita.

"Uchiha… Uchiha…" seluruh wartawan pun memanggil namanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menyentuh ujung lidahnya yang terluka akibat digigit oleh Naruto. 'Kau pikir aku bisa semudah itu dikalahkan Uzumaki?' pikir Sasuke. _Lucu juga kau Uzumaki. Aku tahu, kau pasti akan memberikan kabar yang tidak-tidak pada wartawan mengenai diriku atau malah memberikan kabar tidak-tidak tentang diriku dan dirimu._

**End Flashback**

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan membuka matanya kembali secara perlahan. 'Kau memang penuh kejutan,' pikir Sasuke.

Sejak pagi Sasuke sudah berada di dalam ruang kerjanya, di perusahaan _Uchiha Magazine._ Baru pertama kali bagi seorang Uchiha menunggu seseorang selain Itachi maupun keluarganya. Hanya karena rasa penasaran yang berlebih terhadap Naruto, Sasuke rela meluangkan waktunya untuk pemilik rambut pirang tersebut. Tetapi sudah berjam-jam menunggu, hingga pagi pun sudah berganti siang, Naruto belum saja tiba.

Dan akhirnya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuat Uchiha bungsu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Masuk!" perintah Sasuke. Setelah suara perintah Sasuke terdengar, perlahan pintu ruangan kerja Sasuke membuka dan seperti biasanya hanya memperlihatkan sesosok Karin. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tuan Uchiha, tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu anda telah tiba," kata Karin. Mendengar perkataan Karin, Sasuke mengangguk. "Suruh dia masuk!" kata Sasuke.

Karin mengangguk hormat pada Sasuke dan menutup pintu ruangan kerja Sasuke. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu kembali membuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok rambut pirang, dengan kaca mata biru yang menutupi matanya, syal yang tersimpan rapih di lehernya dengan jaket berbulu yang menutupi tubuhnya. Uzumaki Naruto telah tiba di ruangan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Duduk!" seru Sasuke-yang nada suaranya lebih terdengar perintah daripada mempersilahkan seseorang untuk duduk. Mendengar seruan Sasuke, Naruto mendengus kesal dan membuka kaca matanya yang berwarna biru sambil duduk di kursi yang letaknya berseberangan dengan kursi yang diduduki Sasuke.

"Mana barang yang aku minta?" pinta Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "sabar, kau tidak mau memesan minum?" tanya Sasuke yang bermaksud untuk 'sopan.'

Naruto pun tersenyum dengan 'ramah.' "Tidak. Terima kasih, Uchiha. Aku datang kemari hanya ingin meminta barang yang tadi malam aku katakan," kata Naruto sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Uzumaki Naruto...

'Semudah itukah aku melepaskan barang-barang itu?' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan secara perlahan berjalan mendekati Naruto, "jika aku tidak mau… sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Mendengar bisikan Sasuke, Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke sehingga dari jarak wajah yang sangat dekat, mereka bisa melihat bayangan diri masing-masing di mata lawannya. "Kau tahu aku ini adalah seorang aktor?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sudah diduga!

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto 'membersihkan' debu di pundak Sasuke. "Aktor hebat adalah seseorang yang bisa memainkan perannya dimanapun dia berada, dan dalam kondisi apapun," kata Naruto. "…dengan kata lain, aku akan berperan antagonis di malam kemarin jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku."

Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, "kau pasti akan menjadi artis yang hebat, Uzumaki," kata Sasuke. 'Artis yang hebat jika tidak ada diriku,' pikir Sasuke sambil membuka laci mejanya.

Sasuke memperlihatkan foto-foto yang ada di tangannya pada Naruto. "Ini yang kau mau?" tanya Sasuke dan setelah Sasuke bertanya demikian, Naruto memandang foto-foto tersebut. "Iya, dan _back up _foto?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kemarin kau tidak meminta _back up_-an foto itu, bukan?_"_ kata Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Cepat berikan!"

Sasuke menghela napas, dan mengambil _back up_ foto tersebut dari dalam laci-tempat tadi Sasuke mengambil foto. "Ini," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan _back up-an _foto pada Naruto. Naruto pun memandang Sasuke. "Tidak ada lagi?" tanya Naruto. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. 'Ada tidak ya?' tanya Sasuke di dalam hati.

"Bagus," kata Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu, maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu." Setelah itu, Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Sangatlah mudah jika seperti ini.

Lalu?

Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan dengan secepat kilat menghadang Naruto, sehingga Naruto kembali terduduk di kursinya. "Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya Uzumaki," kata Sasuke sambil memandang mata biru di depannya.

Naruto memperlihatkan seringainya, "Balasan? Balasan apa, Uchiha?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto, "aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajar orang yang telah menghajarku, Uzumaki," kata Sasuke.

"Sangat disiplin terhadap aturan hidupmu Uchiha. Apa kau mempunyai kumpulan kamus untuk mempertahankan egomu?"

Sasuke memperlihatkan senyum a la Uchiha-nya, "jika aku punya. Apa kau ingin meminjamnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto memainkan kerah baju Sasuke, "tidak dibutuhkan kamus untuk menghancurkan ular, karena jika kau seekor rubah maka dapat dipastikan kau sudah mengetahui bibit, maupun bobot sang ular."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, sehingga Sasuke dapat merasakan hembusan napas Naruto. "Jika begitu… Buktikan jika kau adalah seekor rubah, Uzumaki… dan aku dengan senang hati akan selalu menunggu sang rubah untuk menghancurkan dirinya sendiri," kata Sasuke.

Naruto menyingkirkan badan Sasuke dan berdiri dari kursinya, "dalam kamus mu adalah tentang egomu.. sedangkan dalam kamus ku tidak ada catatan atau tulisan sama sekali, dan kau tahu apa artinya, Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, "aku adalah orang yang bisa melakukan apapun tanpa mempunyai aturan yang mengikatku," kata Naruto. Setelah berkata demikian, Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Tidak ada hal yang tertulis dalam kamus mu?' pikir Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Sasuke mengambil ponsel yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Ditekannya tombol-tombol yang ada pada ponsel tersebut. Dan setelah itu, Sasuke meletakkan ponsel tersebut di telinganya.

"Suigetsu, back-up foto-foto Uzumaki dan kawan-kawannya masih ada, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, boss! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu.

Mendengar perkataan Suigetsu, Sasuke kembali tersenyum, "bagus. Simpan saja, siapa tahu aku akan membutuhkannya nanti," kata Sasuke. Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke memutus hubungan selular-nya dengan Suigetsu. 'Kau lupa Uzumaki, jika aku tidak bekerja secara sendiri,' pikir Sasuke.

-

-

Naruto hendak menuju ke tempat dimana mobilnya berada ketika melihat seseorang bermata onyx, berambut hitam berpapasan dengannya. Orang tersebut pun memandang Naruto, sehingga mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

Onyx bertemu biru…

Itachi bertemu Naruto…

Baik Naruto dan Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto merasakan rasa heran karena melihat orang yang begitu mirip dengan Uchiha. 'Siapa dia? Relasi Uchiha?' tanya Naruto di dalam hati. Sedangkan Itachi merasakan kesempatan yang ditunggu-tunggunya telah tiba. "Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Itachi pada Naruto. Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, Naruto mengangguk pelan. 'Siapa dia?'

-

-

Harum jeruk. Tempat tidur yang empuk. Suasana yang berbeda dari biasanya? Sakura membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Dinding berwarna oranye, dan wangi parfum pria menyerbak di seluruh ruangan. Sakura merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk dan menguap. 'Rupanya aku ada di kamar Naruto?' pikir Sakura. _Kenapa bisa?_

"Aw!" seru Sakura saat kepalanya terasa sakit. 'Pasti ini akibat aku terlalu banyak minum,' pikir Sakura. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Terakhir aku ingat, aku berada…

Sasuke Uchiha!

'Apa yang dia lakukan padaku?' pikir Sakura sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur milik Naruto. _Kenapa aku tidak mengingat apapun?_

Saat Sakura sedang asik dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Naruto membuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok pria ber-_masker_. "Kau baik-baik saja, Nona Sakura?" tanya Kakashi. Mendengar suara Kakashi, Sakura langsung memandang Kakashi. "Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Ini! Minum dulu," kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan segelas susu hangat pada Sakura.

Sakura mengambil segelas susu yang diberikan Kakashi, "terima kasih. Kenapa aku ada disini, Kakashi?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi. Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya, "…Karena kau dibawa, Tuan Naruto kemari," kata Kakashi.

Sakura membelalakkan mata, "bukannya aku bersama… Kenapa bisa Naruto yang membawaku kemari?" Sakura menggigit bibirnya yang bagian bawah, 'mudah-mudahan apa yang aku pikirkan salah.'

"Kau menjadi umpan untuk mendapatkan Uzumaki," kata Kakashi. Mendengar apa yang Kakashi katakan, Sakura terjatuh ke lantai dengan lemas. 'Lagi-lagi… lagi-lagi aku merepotkan dia.'

Kakashi merubah posisinya menjadi jongkok agar bisa membantu Sakura untuk berdiri, "Nona Sakura, semua sudah diatasi.. meskipun ini sangat kasar, tetapi Tuan Uzumaki sudah mengatasi semuanya," kata Kakashi. _Mudah-mudahan sudah mengatasi semuanya._

Ini sangatlah buruk bagi Sakura. Awalnya Sakura berniat melupakan Naruto dengan cara apapun setelah mendengar Hinata Hyuuga yang merupakan teman baik Sakura menyukai Naruto. Sakura merasa tidak adil bagi Naruto jika disaat Naruto sudah berhasil dan menjadi orang sukses, dia baru menyukainya. Tidak seperti Hinata yang selalu menjadi fans Naruto semenjak Naruto hadir di dunia hiburan, Sakura harus mengetahui siapa Naruto sebenarnya dan harus mengalami banyak tahapan kehidupan sebelum menyukai Naruto. Dengan kebaikan dan perhatian Naruto lambat laun Sakura menjadi jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Tetapi tetap saja bagi Sakura ini tidak adil untuk Naruto maupun Hinata.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya. "Aku merepotkan Naruto lagi, ya?" tanya Sakura. Melihat air mata Sakura, Kakashi yang sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai anak mengelus rambut Sakura. "Tidak mungkin Tuan Naruto merasa kerepotan apabila berhubungan dengan nona," kata Kakashi.

Sakura menghapus air matanya, "a-aku bingung… aku sudah mencoba melupakan dia tetapi tidak bisa.. aku sudah berpacaran dengan banyak pria.. tetapi tidak bisa melupakan dia. Aku tidak bisa melupakan kebaikan dan perhatian dia.. tetapi Hinata akan-"

"Tida ada yang tidak adil di dunia ini nona. Terlebih untuk urusan cinta…," kata Kakashi, memotong omongan Sakura. "Aku siap membantumu…," lanjut Kakashi.

Sakura memandang Kakashi, dan memeluk Kakashi dengan tangisan yang makin keras. 'Aku tahu penderitaan yang kau rasakan, nona..,' pikir Kakashi.

-

-

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Saling mencoba untuk memahami perasaan satu dengan lainnya. Suasana kafe yang begitu nyaman membuat mereka berdua merasa tenang di tengah-tengah pekerjaan dan masalah yang menumpuk pada diri mereka masing-masing.

'Apa yang aku lakukan adalah langkah yang benar?' pikir Itachi. _Bekerja sama dengan orang yang dibenci oleh adik kesayanganmu._

Tetapi..

'Jika tidak seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa membuat keluargaku utuh kembali..,' pikir Itachi sambil memandang Naruto yang sedang memakan kue yang berada di atas piring. 'Karena mau bagaimapun keluargaku seperti ini adalah akibat diriku..'

Naruto memandang wajah Itachi yang berubah menjadi gusar. Naruto menghela napas, "jika kau masih ragu, jangan lakukan."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Itachi kembali pada kenyataan bahwa cara ini adalah cara yang sudah dipikirkannya cukup lama. "Aku tidak ragu," kata Itachi.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "jika begitu... aku setuju dengan apa yang usulkan," kata Naruto pada Itachi.

Itachi pun tersenyum a la Uchiha dan menjabat tangan Naruto. "Itulah yang aku harapkan," kata Itachi. "Aku bersedia bekerja sama denganmu, Uzumaki."

'Aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu, Sasuke..,' pikir Itachi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang keluar jendela dan melihat kendaraan yang terus berlalu-lalang di luar kafe. 'Aku bingung kenapa aku menyetujui apa yang Itachi usulkan,' pikir Naruto.

-

-

Sasuke akan mengambil pena yang di atas meja ketika gelas yang ada di samping tangannya terjatuh dan membuat sebagian kertas yang ada di atas mejanya basah. Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di saku celananya. 'Perasaanku tidak enak,' pikir Sasuke. _Apa yang akan terjadi?_

_-_

_-_

Di sebuah gedung yang suram dengan benteng beton yang membatasi gedung tersebut dengan dunia luar membuat suasana angker makin terlihat. Seseorang dengan rambut panjang, mata seperti ular, dan tersenyum tipis dikawal oleh tiga orang anggota kepolisian. Orochimaru baru saja bebas dari penjara. Peristiwa bahwa dia melakukan pelecehan seksual pada asistennya sudah merupakan sebuah aib bagi dirinya. Terlebih aib tersebut dibuat oleh teman baiknya sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha. Oleh karena itu, apa Orochimaru akan balas dendam pada Sasuke?

-

-

Sedangkan, di mansion Keluarga hyuuga tepatnya di kamar Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata sedang memainkan biolanya. Majalah yang dihadapannya terus dipandangnya sampai dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit di jari-jarinya yang telah berdarah akibat terlalu lama memainkan biola. Pikiran negatif ketika membaca kabar Naruto berciuman dengan Sasuke terus mendatangi dirinya. Hinata terus memainkan biolanya untuk melupakan semua kesedihannya sampai ayahnya memasuki kamarnya.

"Hinata?" sapa ayahnya sambil membuka pintu kamar Hinata. Dan mata Hiashi yang merupakan ayah hinata membelalak ketika melihat tangan anaknya yang terluka.

"Hinata? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hiashi sambil berlari ke arah Hinata dan memeluk Hinata.

Biola yang dipegang Hinata dijatuhkan Hinata ke lantai. Hiashi memeluk anaknya tambah erat. "Ada apa? Cerita pada ayah," kata Hiashi. Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala. Hiashi memandang ke arah majalah yang tergeletak di atas kasur kepunyaan Hinata.

Gambar Uzumaki dan Uchiha yang sedang berciuman dipandang Hiashi. Mata Hiashi yang tidak berpupil kini berubah tajam. "Jadi itu yang kau mau anakku?" tanya Hiashi pada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam saja mendengar apa yang ayahnya tanyakan.

'Uzumaki Naruto.' Pikir Hiashi. 'Rupanya kau adalah orang yang dipilih anakku? Maaf saja Uchiha, tetapi kali ini, hyuuga tidak akan kalah.'

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

Sasuke: Pete, kau gila! Aku diserang dari segala arah.

Pete: Bukannya kamu sudah terbiasa?

Naruto: Itu pembalasan untuk orang jahat kayak kamu Sasuke (kata Naruto sambil latihan di 'paradise' island)

Pete: Sudah sana Naruto, latihan yang baik! Jangan mau kalah sama sekutu Madara Uchiha!

Naruto: Ya iyalah! Secara aku bintang utamanya.

Pete: Tos!

Naruto: Tos!

Sasuke: Chk.


	5. Uchiha and Hyuuga!

**Paparazzi!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: BL, Miss Typo, dan banyak lagi..**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Tidak suka jangan dibaca!**

**Terima kasih untuk pembaca cerita ini…**

**Terima kasih untuk peng-fave dan peng-review…**

**m(_._)m**

**Selamat membaca…**

* * *

**Uchiha and Hyuuga!**

* * *

Apa benar? Apa benar perjanjian yang dilakukan Naruto adalah benar? Bekerja sama dengan seorang Uchiha untuk melawan Uchiha adalah hal yang patut dipikirkan dua kali, tetapi apa boleh buat, untuk 'melindungi' diri dan teman-temannya Naruto harus bergerak secepat mungkin. Termasuk bekerja sama dengan Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto sedang makan ramen di dapur ketika telepon di ruang keluarganya bunyi. Naruto menaruh sumpit di atas mangkok dan segera beranjak memasuki ruangan keluarga. "Halo!" sapa Naruto pada orang yang meneleponnya.

"Dobe!" seru Sasuke. Mendengar suara Sasuke, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa kau meneleponku, Teme?" kata Naruto. 'Hanya seorang Teme yang bilang aku Dobe,' pikir Naruto.

"Hari ini ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," kata Sasuke.

'Apa yang dia ingin bicarakan?' Naruto menghela napas sambil berpikir. Naruto memang tidak terlalu suka berpikir, tetapi ketika masalah tersebut berhubungan dengan Sasuke, tentu saja dia harus berpikir dua kali. Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu menjebaknya, dan berbuat jahat pada dirinya meminta untuk bertemu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting atau memang ini adalah jebakan juga?

"Aku tidak akan menjebakmu untuk kali ini. Aku benar-benar ada yang ingin dibicarakan," kata Sasuke. Naruto membelalakkan mata. 'Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?' pikir Naruto. "Tidak, Dobe!" kata Sasuke.

'Apa yang harus aku jawab?' Naruto berpikir sambil memutar-mutar kabel teleponnya. "Memang untuk apa kita bertemu? Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orang sepertimu," kata Naruto.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara napas yang berasal dari Sasuke. Naruto maupun Sasuke seperti terhanyut ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Entah apa yang diinginkan Sasuke, tetapi Naruto tidak ingin sedikitpun untuk bertemu dengan orang berbahaya seperti Sasuke. "Kau bertemu dengan kakak ku, bukan?" beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke kembali mengangkat pembicaraan.

Naruto menelan ludah. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?' pikir Naruto. "Iya atau tidak," jawab Naruto, "dan itu bukan urusanmu."

"Itu menjadi urusanku ketika berhubungan dengan Uchiha, dan kau akan menyesal jika tidak ingin bertemu dengaku," kata Sasuke. Naruto mendengus kesal, "Kenapa mesti menyesal?"

"Tidak atau iya?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Mendengar nada pertanyaan Sasuke yang begitu menyebalkan membuat Naruto menghela napas, "iya, iya, dimana kita bertemu?"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "akan aku beri tahu nanti." kata Sasuke, dan setelah beberapa saat saluran telepon terputus.

Naruto masih megenggam teleponnya dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan, "Ke-kenapa aku menyetujuinya?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Sasuke membuka lemari pakaiannya. Dicarinya pakaian yang akan digunakannya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Setelah menemukan pakaian yang cocok menurut dirinya, Sasuke segera menutup lemari pakaiannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan medan perang yang akan aku masuki," kata Sasuke sambil memandang kartu undangan di atas meja. 'Aku tidak berbohong untuk tidak menjebakmu, tetapi hanya untuk sekarang, Naruto,' pikir Sasuke sambil memasang kancing-kancing kemejanya.

"Ini akan lebih lucu dari kemarin, permainan kembali di rumah."

Keluarga Hyuuga merupakan salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Terlebih ketika Hiashi yang menjadi pemimpin perusahaan Hyuuga yang diturunkan secara turun-temurun tersebut. Selain menyimpan prestasi yang baik di mata masyarakat, Hiashi pun mempunyai suatu rahasia yang dia tutup erat-erat agar tidak muncul ke publik.

Hiashi memandang dekor pesta yang akan dia selenggarakan. Pesta yang dia selenggarakan Hiashi dilakukan agar membuat anaknya, Hinata Hyuuga, keluar dari perasaan sedihnya akibat Naruto. Pesta ini juga Hiashi buat untuk membuktikan bahwa keluarga besar Hyuuga telah berhasil menyaingi keluarga Uchiha.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hyuuga dan Uchiha?

Saat kuliah, Hiashi dan Fugaku adalah teman baik. Mereka selalu bersama semenjak memasuki perguruan tinggi. Bukan karena prestasi mereka yang hampir sama saja, sifat mereka yang dingin pun membuat mereka dekat dan merasa cocok, tetapi semua itu berakhir akibat kehadiran seorang wanita di kehidupan mereka berdua. Mikoto yang merupakan anak baru Konoha University membuat kedua jantung Uchiha dan Hyuuga berdebar-debar.

Persaingan Uchiha dan hyuuga pun dimulai.

Segala upaya mereka lakukan agar Mikoto jatuh cinta pada mereka. Bahkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah mereka ucapkan pada wanita manapun mereka katakan pada Mikoto. Meskipun seperti itu, tetap! Hanya satu pria yang dapat diterima oleh Mikoto.

Fugaku lah yang diterima oleh Mikoto dan membuat Hiashi tidak bisa menerima kekalahannya sampai sekarang. Dan sekarang, Hiashi tidak ingin Hinata mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya. Melihat berita kemesraan Naruto dan Sasuke membuat Hiashi tidak menerima hal tersebut, karena Hiashi mengetahui betapa Hinata mencintai Naruto. Oleh karena itu, pesta ini diadakan sebagai langkah balas dendam atas kekalahannya beberapa belas tahun silam.

* * *

Naruto memasuki Kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Topi jaket yang menutupi kepalanya membuat wajahnya tidak terlalu dikenal oleh publik. Naruto melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan orang yang akan ditemuinya ada di tempat tersebut.

Sasuke sedang duduk dipojok kedai sambil minum ocha. Naruto mehampirinya dan duduk di depan Sasuke. "Langsung saja katakan!" seru Naruto sambil mencari posisi enak untuk duduk.

"Cepat katakan! Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Itachi?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto dengan pandangan a la Uchiha. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak bisa lebih sopan lagi Uchiha?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "kau mencari sekutu bukan?" tanya Sasuke. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto memperlihatkan seringainya, "Kalau iya kenapa?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "aku tidak peduli kau bersekutu dengan siapapun, tetapi aku tidak terima jika kau bersekutu dengan keluargaku."

Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan santai, "Lalu? Memang aku peduli kau terima atau tidak?" tanya Naruto. _Aku tidak peduli sama sekali dengan orang brengsek sepertimu, Uchiha._

Cahaya kamera mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Hei kau bilang padaku tidak akan menjebakku!" seru Naruto. Mendengar seruan Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum puas, "Siapa yang menjebakmu? Aku hanya mengambil gambarmu! Itachi sudah bilang padaku kalau kau memang seorang, Dobe!"

Naruto mangap-mangap tidak bisa mencari kata-kata. "Kenapa Naruto? Itachi itu adalah orang yang sama brengseknya denganku, kau saja yang bodoh!"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

Senyum Sasuke bertambah lebar, "Itachi berkata padaku, pantas saja kau bisa diganggu olehku. Hanya dikatakan ini itu oleh Itachi, kau langsung percaya, hahahaha," kata Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "tidak semua Uchiha seperti dirimu! Itachi tidak mungkin membiarkan rencana kita gagal dengan mengatakan rencana tersebut padamu!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, "siapa tahu, Dobe!"

"Kau ben-"

"Pesan apa?" anak pemilik Ichiraku ramen yang bernama Ayame berdiri di samping Naruto dan membuat perhatian Naruto teralih pada Ayame.

Sasuke memandang Ayame dengan kesal dan membuat Ayame sedikit merinding, 'tampan-tampan bikin merinding,' pikir Ayame.

Naruto memperlihatkan seringainya, "Ayame!" seru Naruto.

Naruto?

"Kau Naruto?" seru Ayame tidak percaya dan Ayame kembali memandang Sasuke, 'Ah berarti berita kalau mereka adalah pasangan itu benar,' pikir Ayame. _Lucu juga mereka kencan di kedai ku._

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "cepat, Dobe! Pesan apa?" seru Sasuke. Mendengar seruan Sasuke, Naruto mendengus kesal, "sabar! Kau juga pesan!"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menopang dagu dengan punggung tangannya. "Apa saja! Samakan saja denganmu."

"Ya sudah aku pesan seperti biasanya! Kau dengan sendiri kan Ayame-chan, apa yang Uchiha ini pesan!" kata Naruto, mendengar perkataan Naruto, Ayame tersenyum kecil, 'mereka pasangan yang lucu,' pikir Ayame. _Hihihi aku akan foto mereka berdua pada saat makan. _

"Pesanan akan datang 15 menit lagi," kata Ayame.

Saat Ayame sudah pergi, Sasuke kembali memfokuskan dirinya kembali pada topik pembicaraan yang tadi sempat tertunda, "Jadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas, "aku tidak percaya padamu," kata Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "kau akan rugi jika tidak mempercayaiku."

"Apa kerugianku?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, "kau. Akan. Kalah."

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kalah? Siapa yang akan kalah disini?"

"Kau!"

"Lucu sekali, Sasuke. Uchiha!" seru Naruto. _Tidak mungkin aku kalah dari siapapun._

"Kau adalah 'kekasihku,' kau tidak bisa sembarangan Naru-chan!" seru Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kekasih? Siapa kekasih siapa disini?"

"Kau adalah kekasihku, apa kau tidak sadar publik menyangka kita sebagai seorang kekasih?" kata Sasuke dengan santai.

"Berbicara pada setan kau Sasuke?" kata Naruto dengan nada bersungut-sungut.

"Lucu sekali, Dobe!" seru Sasuke sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Apalagi yang kau butuhkan ketika mengundangku kemari?" tanya Naruto.

"Sekali lagi aku tanyakan, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan kakak ku?" tanya Sasuke. _Jawab dan rencanaku akan segera dimulai._

"Aku hanya berbicara dan bersalaman, begitu saja!" seru Naruto. 'Katanya dia mengetahui apa yang aku bicarakan,' pikir Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mengira apa yang akan kakaknya rencanakan, tetapi Sasuke berpikir akan lebih menarik jika dia harus mendengar apa yang kakaknya akan lakukan dari mulut Naruto sendiri. "Dobe, kau akan menghancurkan aku bersama dengan kakak aku kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Tunggu, mungkin dia hanya mengira-ngira.'

"Kakak aku adalah pembohong. Dia adalah orang yang membuat aku menjadi seorang paparazzi. Padahal, awalnya aku sangat tidak ingin menjadi seorang paparazzi!" kata Sasuke yang seluruh katanya tidak ada kebenaran sama sekali.

Naruto membelalakkan mata, "Memangnya apa yang dia perbuat padamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia penipu. Oh, bukan dia saja. Seluruh keluargaku menipuku. Saat aku berumur 13 tahun, aku dijual pada Orochimaru hanya untuk bisnis, tetapi mereka berhasil menutup-nutupi aib mereka," jawab Sasuke yang memasang mimik sedih.

'Aku tidak percaya nasibnya begitu naas,' Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Aku tidak boleh terhanyut, mungkin dia bohong._

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bernasib sama dengaku, jadi kau bisa bercerita padaku jika kakak aku bertindak yang tidak-tidak," kata Sasuke. "…. Karena aku tidak ingin seseorang bernasib sama dengaku,"

"Satu hal Sasuke…," kata Naruto. "Mengapa kau bisa mengetahui aku berbicara dengan Kakak mu?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "aku selalu menyuruh Suigetsu mengikutimu, ternyata itu membuahkan hasil."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, "aku mengerti..," kata Naruto.

'Sudah aku duga bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Itachi adalah sesuatu yang salah,' pikir Naruto. _Pembicaraan aku dengan Sasuke berputar-putar, ini membuatku pusing._

"Aku bertanya padamu tentang apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Itachi karena akupun tidak percaya dengan apa yang kakak ku katakan padaku," kata Sasuke. _Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan percaya padaku._

* * *

Hinata sedang memandang hamparan bunga di atas balkon kamarnya ketika terdengar ketukan pintu. "Ma-masuk!" seru Hinata. Setelah mendengar seruan Hinata, beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamar Hinata membuka.

"Hinata-sama…," sapa Neji.

"Ne-neji-kun…," kata Hinata sambil terlihat gugup.

"Selamat atas kemenangannya, Hinata-sama memang yang terbaik," kata Neji.

"Ne-Neji-kun akan lebih baik, jika keluarga ini tidak mempu-"

"Permisi Hinata-sama, Paman Hiashi-sama memanggilku," kata Neji. Setelah itu, Neji langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ne-Neji-kun…," gumam Hinata.

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya akan makan di mangkok yang sama dengan seorang Teme!" seru Naruto sambil keluar dari Kedai Ichiraku Ramen.

"Aku tidak percaya akan makan di mangkok yang sama dengan seorang Dobe!" ejek Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ayame-chan... entah apa yang kau pikirkan memberikan kita ramen dua porsi di dalam mangkok yang sama...," gumam Naruto.

Mereka berdua saling pandang dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, 'sial dia memang menyebalkan,' pikir Naruto. _Aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai orang seperti dia._

Flashback

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang sedang kebingungan. Kemenangan dari kakaknya sebentar lagi akan tiba. "Bagaimana Dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada dirimu dan akupun tidak akan bekerja sama dengan kakak mu!" kata Naruto.

Mereka kembali hening.

Kembali pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Pesanan siap!" seru Ayame sambil menaruh semangkok 'sangat' besar mie ramen. Naruto memandang mie ramen di depannya, dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke. "Kenapa cuman satu?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh kebetulan ini adalah mie ramen edisi pasangan, silahkan dinikmati!" seru Ayame.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang.

"Ramen ini milikku" kata Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan, sedangkan Ayame memandang kedua orang di depannya dengan senyum yang merekah, "ah, kalian romantis sekali! Sehati!" seru Ayame.

"Kami bukan pasangan!" seru Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Kyaaa! Kalian sehati lagi!" seru Ayame dengan hebohnya.

'Ah, sudahlah!' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke. _Menyebalkan sekali._

**_End Flashback_**

"Aku masih belum mendengar kebenaran dari dirimu," kata Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto menghela napas. "Aku tidak mempercayai kalian berdua," kata Naruto. _Akibat dirimu, aku tidak mempercayai Itachi atau dirimu._

"Mudah-mudahan kau mengerti apa baha- Awas!" Sasuke menarik Naruto yang hampir terserempet mobil hingga mereka berdua terjatuh, dan Naruto menimpa Sasuke.

Mereka berdua saling pandang.

Onyx bertemu biru langit.

"A…"

"Minggir, Dobe!" seru Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan Naruto dari atas badannya. "Mobil sialan..," gumam Sasuke. 'Mobil tadi tampak sengaja menyerempet kita berdua,' pikir Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan a la Uchiha, "Aku pergi!" seru Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Naruto.

* * *

Sebelum menghadiri pesta yang akan diadakan oleh hyuuga, Sakura menyiapkan dirinya. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, Sakura dandani agar bisa memikat lawan jenisnya, terlebih Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura sedang memandang cermin di depannya. Malam ini adalah malam yang akan menjadi sejarah baginya. Sakura untuk pertama kalinya akan bersungguh-sungguh untuk mendekati seorang laki-laki. "Ini adalah semangat muda! Kau selalu tampil menawan, Sakura-chan!" kata Lee dengan semangat. 'Jarang sekali Sakura berdandan sampai seperti ini,' pikir Lee.

Sakura memandang rambutnya yang sudah disusun sangat indah. Senyum terindah dia pasang ketika merasa bayangan di dalam cermin di depannya sudah sempurna. 'Naruto pasti akan terkagum-kagum ketika melihatku,' pikir Sakura.

"Lee, terima kasih sudah mengantarku," kata Sakura. Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Lee tersenyum kecil, "Ah tidak masalah selama ini untuk Sakura-chan! Semangatku untuk masa muda dan mendapatkan Sakura sangatlah besar!" seru Lee.

* * *

Fugaku sedang memeriksa data-data perusahaan ketika telepon di samping tangannya berbunyi. Fugaku menekan tombol di telepon tersebut. "Selamat sore, Fugaku-sama! Ada sambungan dari Hiashi sama di jalur dua, Fugaku-sama," kata sekertaris Fugaku.

"Hn," kata Fugaku. Setelah itu, Fugaku menekan tombol dua.

Hening.

Walaupun jalur telepon sudah terhubung, tetap saja Fugaku diantara Fugaku dan Hiashi tidak ada yang mengangkat pembicaraan.

"Fugaku," sapa Hiashi.

"Hiashi," sapa Fugaku.

Hening.

Kembali hening.

"Apa kau akan datang pada pesta anak ku?" tanya Hiashi pada Fugaku. Mendengar pertanyaan Hiashi, Fugaku menghela napas, "hn," jawab Fugaku.

"Aku berharap kau menghadiri pesta pertunangan anak ku," kata Hiashi. Pesta yang akan membuat Uchiha kalah.

Fugaku hanya berdiam diri, rasa takut dan heran menghampiri dirinya. Mau bagaimanapun, Fugaku sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan Hiashi, bahkan sudah dibilang mereka sudah menjadi musuh semenjak Fugaku mendapatkan Mikoto. Lalu kali ini apa? Hiashi mengundangnya ke pesta? Pasti ada sesuatu yang akan mengancam dirinya atau keluarganya. 'Mudah-mudahan saja tidak,' pikir Fugaku.

"… Kemungkinan aku akan datang…," kata Fugaku. _Aku akan melihat apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hiashi._

"Baguslah kalau begitu, selamat sore!" seru Hiashi.

* * *

Naruto sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Perkataan, dan tingkah laku Sasuke membuat pikirannya cukup terganggu. "Sial, kenapa aku mempercayainya?" gumam Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto memandang jam yang di atas meja, dipinggir kasurnya, 'sebentar lagi. Aku harus berangkat,' pikir Naruto.

* * *

Malam sudah tiba. Sasuke memandang gedung berkilau yang sudah penuh dengan mobil mewah, orang-orang memakai gaun malam dan jas, lalu wartawan maupun paparazzi yang sudah siap untuk memoto siapapun yang hadiri di tempat tersebut. 'Cukup ramai,' pikir Sasuke sambil tersenyum a la Uchiha.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan memandang berkeliling. Cahaya lampu gedung dan kamera mengenai wajahnya. Sasuke berjalan melewati para wartawan dengan wajah dinginnya. "Uchiha, Uchiha, bagaimana hubungan anda dengan Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya salah satu wartawan. Mendengar pertanyaan wartawan, Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan dan membuat Sasuke mencari ke arah sumber pembuat keributan. 'Oh, dia sudah datang,' pikir Sasuke sambil memandang pakaian jas, dan pakaian formal lainnya yang dipakai oleh Naruto.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun saling pandang di tengah-tengah para wartawan. Sasuke membalikkan badan dan berjalan terlebih dahulu, memasuki ruangan pesta. 'Aku akan memulai semuanya dari sekarang,' pikir Sasuke. _Semua akan aku buat malu, baik keluarga Uchiha maupun keluarga hyuuga._

* * *

Hinata memandang berkeliling. Kulit berwarna tan, dan rambut berwarna pirang adalah orang yang sedang dicari-carinya. "Mencari Uzumaki, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji pada Hinata yang terkejut ketika mendengar suara Neji. "Ne-Neji-kun..," gumam Hinata.

"Dia ada disana!" seru Neji sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang menyapa teman-temannya.

Hinta tersenyum sangat manis, "te-terima kasih," kata Hinata.

Neji mengangguk perlahan, "permisi!" seru Neji dan setelah itu, Neji pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke memandang Naruto. Kamera kecil sudah siap di dalam kemejanya. 'Sebentar lagi,' pikir Sasuke. Sebentar lagi kau akan mengalami pepatah senjata makan tuan, Naruto!' pikir Sasuke.

"Adik kecil, kau ada disini juga?" tanya Itachi. Mendengar suara Itachi, membuat Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Aku disini untuk pesta adik ku, kau sendiri? Setahu ku adik kecil ku yang hanya satu-satunya tidak menyukai pesta," kata Itachi. Sasuke menghela napas dan beranjak pergi dari Itachi, tidak bermaksud beramah-tamah dengan Sasuke sedikit pun.

* * *

Naruto sedang mengambil minuman yang dibawa oleh pelayan. Mata biru Naruto, memandang berkeliling, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik sebelum seseorang menyapanya. "Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Mata hijaunya memandang mata Naruto yang berwarna biru. "Pestanya ramai ya?" tanya Sakura yang berniat membuka topik pembicaraan yang baru.

"Iya..," jawab Naruto dengan seringainya.

* * *

Di saat yang sama, Sasuke mengambil kamera kecil di balik jasnya. Dipandangnya Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang berdekatan di balik lensa kameranya. "Ke-" Sasuke menurunkan kameranya dan memandang Naruto, 'sudahlah, pemandangan di depan sangat menyebalkan,' pikir Sasuke.

* * *

Di tempat lain pun. Hinata memandang Naruto yang sedang tertawa dengan Sakura. Hinata memejamkan matanya, 'Hinata pasti kau bisa!' pikir Hinata sambil membuka matanya secara perlahan. Setelah itu, Hinata berjalan perlahan ke arah Naruto ketika lampu ruangan mati dan hanya setitik cahaya yang menerangi dirinya.

"Selamat datang para hadirin!" seru Hiashi.

Suasana ruangan yang barusan ribut kini menjadi hening. Semua terfokus pada Hiashi. Pembukaan acara pun dimulai, dan beberapa saat kemudian Hinata pun dipanggil oleh Hiashi dan mendapatkan sambutan tepuk tangan dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Awalnya ini memang cukup membosankan. Hanya ucapan sambutan terima kasih dari Hinata dan ayahnya. Sampai pada saatnya Hiashi memutuskan untuk membuat kejutan ketika Hiashi melihat Fugaku memasuki ruang pesta.

"… Selain untuk merayakan kemenangan anak ku dalam kontes musik di Eropa, aku pun mengundang para hadirin untuk merayakan pertunangan anak ku. Naruto Uzumaki silahkan maju ke podium..," kata Hiashi. Mendengar namanya disebut, mata Naruto membelalak. 'A-apa?! Sejak kapan aku bertunangan dengan Hina-'

Suara tepuk tangan pun terdengar di sepenjuru ruangan.

Sakura membelalakkan mata tidak percaya, 'A-apa?' pikir Sasura.

Sasuke pun mengangguk pelan. 'Ini adalah kesempatan emas.'

Naruto perlahan menaiki podium. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan bagi dirinya. Ini adalah pemaksaan! Tidak mungkin dia di tengah pesta akan menolak pertunangan ini, karena ini akan mempermalukan Hinata. Selain itu, Naruto pun tidak tahu apapun tentang pertunangan ini. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Naruto menghela napas, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. 'Ayolah Naruto, perlihatkan kemampuan _acting_-mu!'

Akhirnya, Naruto pun berdiri di samping Hinata. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya karena kekalahannya yang begitu telak. Ini memang aneh, baru pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan perasaan seperti ini. "A-aku tidak boleh kalah!" gumam Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya. 'Aku tidak mungkin kalah!' pikir Sakura.

"A-"

"Aku menolak semua ini!" seru Sasuke. Seluruh tamu undangan pun memandang Sasuke. "Aku menolak pertunangan yang kau selenggarakan Hiashi-sama!" seru Sasuke sekali lagi.

Suara bisikkan dari para penonton pun mulai terdengar.

Fugaku memandang Sasuke dengan _horror. _'Cukup sampai disini kau mempermalukan Uchiha!' seru Fugaku di dalam hati, sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil, 'Apa yang kau permainkan Sasuke?' pikir Itachi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke berjalan menaiki podium. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. "Ikut aku!" seru Sasuke. _Ini adalah awal permainan kita Naruto._

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan berbuat seperti ini, Naruto!" teriak Sasuke. Mendengar teriakan Sasuke, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan sekutu ku kalah," bisik Sasuke sambil tersenyum a la Uchiha. Akibat kejadian mengejutkan yang terus terjadi, membuat Naruto hanya mengikuti apa yang Sasuke katakan dan tidak peduli puluhan kamera yang telah mengambil gambarnya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' pikir Naruto.

'Perlahan-lahan aku akan membuat semua orang di sekelilingku hancur..,' pikir Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Semua itu diawali dari sini.

**_Bersambung…_**

* * *

Makasih sudah baca… Bagaimana ceritanya?

Please R&R Maaf jika ada yang salah dalam cerita ini.


	6. Sasuke's confused

**Paparazzi!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: BL, Miss Typo, dan banyak lagi..**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Tidak suka jangan dibaca!**

**Terima kasih untuk pembaca cerita ini…**

**Terima kasih untuk peng-fave dan peng-review…**

**m(_._)m**

**Selamat membaca~**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke's confused**

**

* * *

**

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berlari untuk menghindari kejaran wartawan maupun _bodyguard_ keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka berlari terus-menerus tanpa melihat ke belakang sedikit pun, hingga mereka berdua berhenti di pinggir jalan raya, tempat dimana mobil sibuk berlalu-lalang. Naruto baru tersadar jika dia sudah keluar dari tempat pesta karena suara alunan musik dan kilatan cahaya kamera dari para wartawan sudah tidak ada. 'Aku seperti pengantin saja,' pikir Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke yang sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" teriak Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Mendengar teriakan Naruto, Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari keluarga aneh itu, Dobe," kata Sasuke.

Menyelamatkan?

"Untuk apa kau menyelamatkanku?" kata Naruto. "Tidak mungkin orang sepertimu tidak menginginkan imbalan apabila sudah menyelamatkan seseorang," kata Naruto.

Imbalan?

'Cukup pintar,' pikir Sasuke. "Aku meminta imbalan? Untuk apa?" seru Sasuke dengan wajah tidak berdosanya. 'Tidak sekarang, Dobe,' pikir Sasuke sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam._Tidak sekarang._

"Aku tidak perca-"

Cahaya kamera kembali menyambar wajah Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah entah karena kelelahan akibat berlari atau marah pada dirinya. "Suigetsu, keluarlah!" teriak Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke berteriak, muncullah Suigetsu dari mobil yang terpakir di sebelah mereka berdua. "Boss, hampir saja kau tertangkap," kata Suigetsu.

"Hn."

"Apa maksud cahaya kamera tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Itu hanya cahaya lampu kamera saja, tidak ada gambar yang diambil," kata Suigetsu dengan senyum kecil. Setelah berkata demikian, Suigetsu memandang Sasuke, "jadi Boss, apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk selanjutnya?" tanya Suigetsu.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Suigetsu secara bergantian. "Silahkan kalian berbincang-bingcang, aku mau pulang," kata Naruto sambil mendengus kesal. 'Sudah cukup untuk hari ini.'

Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto, "Sebelum kau pulang, aku ingin bertanya.. Dobe, apa kau masih berniat membantu Itachi?" kata Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "itu bukan urusanmu!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke mempererat genggamannya. "Kenapa bukan urusanku? Aku Uchiha, tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku," kata Sasuke. Naruto mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sasuke tetapi usahanya sia-sia. "Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahukan apapun atau bekerja sama padamu," kata Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum a la Uchiha sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto, "Apa kau harus dipaksa untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan membantuku?" tanya Sasuke. Melihat senyuman Sasuke dan mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit merinding, tetapi Naruto tidak boleh kalah hanya dengan gertakkan seperti ini. "Coba saja jika kau bisa!" seru Naruto.

"Suigetsu!" seru Sasuke.

Suigetsu yang sempat melamun segera tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar seruan Sasuke. "A-ada apa, Boss?"

"Kau sebagai saksi jika dialah yang akan menjadi awal dari semua masalah ini," kata Sasuke, mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepala. 'Apa lagi yang akan dia rencanakan?' pikir Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang, Suigetsu!" perintah Sasuke sambil membalikkan badan. "Baik, Boss!" seru Suigetsu sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke dan menghela napas, "Apa lagi yang akan terjadi?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. 'Entah aku menyesal atau tidak telah menantang orang seperti Sasuke,' pikir Naruto. _Bukan karena aku takut pada dirinya sehingga ada sedikit perasaan menyesal telah menantangnya, tetapi karena banyak yang akan menjadi korban akibat diriku._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke memandang kaca spion mobilnya dan segera menjalankan mobilnya. "Boss, apa lagi rencana kita?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke memindahkan gigi mobil sambil memandang jalan yang ada di depannya, "aku akan memisahkan Itachi dan Naruto terlebih dahulu," kata Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Suigetsu memiringkan kepalanya, "Memisahkan?" Suigetsu membeo.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, 'ya! Dengan cara apapun aku akan memisahkan mereka berdua,' pikir Sasuke. Hal paling terburuk adalah jika Itachi bertindak bersama targetku. 'Dengan seluruh usahaku, aku akan memisahkan mereka berdua terlebih dahulu,' pikir Sasuke.

"Kau melamun, Boss?" tanya Suigetsu. Mendengar pertanyaan Suigetsu, Sasuke memperlihatkan pandangan a la Uchiha-nya pada Suigetsu. "Itu bukan urusanmu!"

* * *

Malam ini benar-benar penuh bintang. Meskipun seperti itu, hal ini tidak membuat keluarga Hyuuga senang dan merasakan kemenangan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya keluarga Uchiha mempermalukan hyuuga. Terlebih untuk kali ini harus di depan banyak penonton dan di acara pewaris kekayaan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya!" teriak Hiashi. "Untuk kesekian kalinya Uchiha mempermalukan Hyuuga!" Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Hiashi memukul meja teh yang ada di sampingnya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia harus menerima kenyataan jika dia ditinggalkan oleh Naruto, tetapi yang lebih pahitnya lagi, dia baru tahu jika ayahnya menjodohkan dirinya bersama Naruto hanya untuk mengalahkan Uchiha. Bukan seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya pada dirinya, yaitu untuk membahagiakan dirinya, tetapi ayahnya hanya memperalatnya untuk mengalahkan Uchiha.

'Apa tidak ada orang yang bisa membantuku?' teriak Hinata di dalam pikirannya.

"Malam Paman, ada apa memanggilku?" Neji muncul di depan Hiashi dan Hinata dan mengangguk perlahan. 'Wajah nona Hinata sangat suram,' pikir Neji.

"Tamu-tamu sudah pulang?" tanya Hiashi. Mendengar pertanyaan Hiashi, Neji mengangguk perlahan, "sudah, Paman!" jawab Neji.

Ini akan menjadi pukulan terberat dalam keluarga Hyuuga. Tentu saja! Hiashi tidak berpikir jauh dalam hal ini, melamar Naruto untuk anaknya adalah hal yang sudah diperhitungkan matang-matang, tetapi dengan Sasuke Uchiha? Itu yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Hiashi. Dia sudah tahu jika Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bermain api, tetapi dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan bertindak sejauh itu. Paparazzi memang benar-benar profesi paling berbahaya. Hiashi sangat tahu dengan pasti jika Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak ada hubungan sama sekali.

Mata-mata orang kaya memang selalu ada dimana-mana.

"Aku ingin istirahat, bawa Nona Hinata ke kamarnya!" perintah Hiashi sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. 'Aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya!' pikir Hiashi.

* * *

Naruto memandang langit sambil menelusuri jalan raya. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membingungkan bagi dirinya. Dia sudah tidak tahu siapa lagi yang harus dia percaya. Sasuke maupun Itachi memiliki bau yang sama, maksudnya, seluruh gerakan, sifat, dan tampang, nyaris sama. Jadi, apa ada alasan untuk Naruto untuk percaya pada Itachi? Intinya, Sasuke dan Itachi kini sama di mata Naruto.

Tidak boleh dipercayai.

Naruto membuka jasnya dan menaruh jasnya di pundak sebelah kanannya, 'Sudah lama aku tidak sendiri seperti ini,' pikir Naruto. Malam ini akan aku nikmati sebaik-baiknya. 'Meski banyak pikiran.'

Baru saja berpikir seperti itu, sebuah mobil berhenti di samping Naruto, kaca mobil tersebut membuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok orang yang dikuncir rambutnya, dengan memakai jasnya, dan matanya sangat kontras dengan mobilnya yang berwarna putih.

Itachi Uchiha?

"Kau sendiri saja? Butuh tumpangan?" kata Itachi.

Naruto mengedipkan kedua mata, dan menundukkan badannya agar bisa melihat Itachi lebih jelas, "tidak usah repot-repot," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil sambil memandang Itachi yang berada di kursi pengemudi.

Itachi mengangguk perlahan, "ayo masuk saja!"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, dan berpikir. "Ya sudah," setelah beberapa lama berpikir akhirnya Naruto menaiki mobil Itachi. 'Mudah-mudahan dengan ini, aku bisa memecahkan masalahku,' pikir Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke memasuki kantornya, dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Semua rencananya harus segera direncanakan sebaik mungkin. Mau bagaimanapun, ini tidak boleh gagal! Apabila sudah menyangkut dengan urusan Itachi dan keluarganya, ini tidak boleh gagal. Sasuke sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kerjanya dan membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan.

"Tuan Uchiha," suara Karin terdengar di belakang Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn?"

"Ada kabar yang sangat penting," kata Karin. Mendengar perkataan Karin, Sasuke membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. "Masuk!" kata Sasuke dan setelah itu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangannya. Sasuke menyalakan lampu ruangannya dan berjalan, lalu duduk di atas kursi kerjanya. "Cepat katakan kabar tersebut!" seru Sasuke.

Karin memandang wajah Sasuke sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya. "Tuan… Orochimaru telah bebas," kata Karin. Mendengar perkataan Karin, jika Sasuke bukan Uchiha dia akan membelalakkan matanya, tetapi orang yang di depan Karin ternyata hanya mengangguk pelan meskipun kabar ini membuatnya takut, 'akhirnya datang,' pikir Sasuke.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia datang kemari dan mencari Tuan," kata Karin. Sasuke memandang Karin dengan mata onyx-nya. 'Sudah aku duga,' pikir Sasuke Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan memikirkan semua masalahnya, 'sudah muncul masalah baru lagi.'

"Itu saja yang baru bisa saya laporkan, Tuan! Apa Tuan ingin kopi?" tanya Karin.

"Hn. Silahkan pergi!" perintah Sasuke. Setelah Karin menutup pintu ruangan kerja kepunyaan Sasuke, Uchiha bungsu tersebut memejamkan menaruh punggung tangan kanannya di keningnya. "Sakit sekali kepalaku," gumam Sasuke.

Seringai yang lebar, pipi dengan tiga luka sehingga membentuk kumis di masing-masing pipinya, rambut berwarna kuning terbesit di pikiran Sasuke. "Heh, Teme!" suara Naruto pun terniang di pikiran Sasuke sehingga Sasuke segera membuka matanya. "Dobe?" gumam Sasuke sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Tuan, ini kopinya," kata Karin yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Sasuke memandang Karin dan menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Kenapa aku memikirkan orang bodoh itu?' pikir Sasuke.

'Sakit kepala ini membuat aku berhalusinasi.'

"Karin, hubungi nomor ini, sekarang. Juga!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat dingin. 'Aku harus bergerak segera mungkin sebelum manusia ular itu mengganggu jalanku,' pikir Sasuke.

* * *

Hening.

Sudah cukup lama Naruto berada di sebelah Itachi, tetapi tetap saja mereka berdua tidak ada yang membuka topik pembicaraan. Di pikiran mereka berdua banyak sekali yang ingin dikatakan, sehingga membuat mereka berdua sulit untuk memilih topik pembicaraan apa yang akan mereka angkat ke permukaan.

"Kau benar-benar bersama Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil terus memandang jalanan di depannya. Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak normal apa?" Naruto balik bertanya pada Itachi. 'Apa seluruh Uchiha memang tidak pandai berbicara?' pikir Naruto.

"Di dunia seperti ini, apa yang tidak mungkin?" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum a la Uchiha. "Lagipula kau dan adikku tampak sangat cocok."

Cocok?

Naruto mendengus kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Naruto kini sudah tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyebalkan Itachi atau Sasuke. Bermulut tajam, mata yang dingin, wajah tanpa ekspresi memang sudah menjadi has bagi seorang Uchiha. 'Ya, Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa mengenal dua Uchiha?' pikir Naruto.

"Kau melamun? Sebaiknya di saat seperti ini kau mempercayai diriku," kata Itachi. Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Naruto segera memandang Itachi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu? Darah kalian adalah sama, aku sekarang mulai berpikir, aku terlalu emosi untuk menjabat tanganmu di kafe waktu itu."

Itachi mengangguk perlahan, "kau harus mempercayaiku untuk kali ini saja," kata Itachi. "…Atau kau akan tertipu kembali oleh adikku," kata Itachi.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan menghela napas. "Turunkan aku disini!" perintah Naruto dan Itachi segera meminggirkan mobilnya. "Rumahmu yang sebelah mana?" tanya Itachi. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, Naruto segera turun dari mobil dan memandang Itachi, "Aku tidak mungkin bekerja sama dengan orang yang sanggup menjelek-jelekkan adiknya!" teriak Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto menutup pintu mobil Itachi dengan keras.

Itachi memandang pintu mobil yang telah ditutup oleh Naruto, "sial! Adik kecil kau memang sangat merepotkan," gumam Itachi. 'Aku harus mencari cara lain untuk membujuk Naruto, dan membuat Naruto bekerja sama denganku untuk membuat adikku sadar.'

* * *

Fugaku memandang ruangan kerjanya dari balik meja kerjanya. Rasa kesal sekaligus bahagia hinggap di dirinya. Bahagia karena dia merasakan kemenangan untuk kesekian kalinya dari seorang Hyuuga dan kesal karena dia harus menerima kenyataan jika anak bungsunya adalah seorang pecinta pria. 'Ini adalah aib bagi seorang Uchiha,' pikir Fugaku. 'Sasuke, kau memang anak yang tidak pernah berhenti membuat masalah.'

Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Fugaku, membuat Fugaku tersadar dari lamunannya, "masuk!" perintah Fugaku. Setelah mendengar suara perintah Fugaku, pintu pun membuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok pelayan yang segera memasuki ruangan dan berdiri di depan Fugaku.

"Permisi, Tuan!" kata pelayan tersebut sambil mengangguk hormat.

Fugaku memandang pelayan tersebut dengan tajam, mau bagaimanapun, pelayan tersebut harus membawakan berita baik bagi dirinya karena perasaan Fugaku sedang tidak dalam kondisi mentoleransi berita buruk. "Cepat katakan!" perintah Fugaku.

"Aku sudah menemukan Tuan Uchiha muda, Tuan Fugaku," kata pelayan tersebut. Mendengar perkataan pelayan tersebut Fugaku berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Lalu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Dia sedang berada di kantornya seperti biasanya," kata pelayan tersebut.

Fugaku berjalan mengambil minum di meja dekat meja kerjanya, dituangkannya minuman tersebut secara perlahan ke dalam gelas tersebut. "Terus perhatikan dia."

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan segera pergi dari ruangan Fugaku yang sedang meminum minumannya. 'Setelah aku berhasil mengalahkan Hyuuga kau harus segera memperbaiki semuanya, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan rela keluarga Uchiha mendapatkan darah kotor akibat lahirnya dirimu,' pikir Fugaku.

* * *

Naruto kembali memadang langit dari atas balkon kamarnya. Bukan karena langit begitu cerah dan dipenuhi oleh bintang, tetapi dirinya dari kecil selalu memandang langit apabila sedang penuh dengan pikiran. 'Apa Tuhan telah mempertemukan aku dengan Sasuke agar aku bisa menerima semua masalah ini?' pikir Naruto.

"Naruto?" seseorang muncul di belakang Naruto dan memanggil nama Naruto, sehingga Naruto membalikkan badan untuk melihat orang yang memanggil namanya.

Kiba?

"Untuk apa kau malam-malam seperti ini datang kemari?" tanya Naruto. Kiba memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan ke arah samping Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Kiba. Mendengar pertanyaan Kiba, Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala, "aku tidak menghubunginya," jawab Naruto.

Kiba menggertakkan giginya untuk sesaat dan memaksakan tersenyum, "hahaha, kenapa kau sampai kabur bersama Uchiha? Televisi sudah menayangkan kepergianmu dari acara pertunangan tersebut secara berulang-ulang," kata Kiba.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang, "akupun bingung dengan semua masalah ini, semua seperti berjalan dengan cepat," kata Naruto.

'Secepat cerita Iruka mengenai orang tuaku,' pikir Naruto.

"Aku berharap kau tidak menyakiti Hinata terus-menerus," kata Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Naruto. Mendengar pertanyaan Kiba, Naruto tersenyum kecil, '_fans_ terbesar Hinata adalah dirimu, Kiba,' pikir Naruto.

* * *

Matahari akan segera terbit. Di ruang kerja, Sasuke memandang foto-foto Naruto yang ditaruh di atas meja kerjanya dengan senyum kecil yang menghiasi bibirnya. "Bagaimana Uchiha?" tanya seseorang dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya semenjak dia datang ke ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Aku harap kau benar-benar menjalan misi ini sebaik mungkin, aku ingin dalam seminggu ini kau mulai merubah nasibnya, secara cepat," kata Sasuke. "…jadi kau berpacaran dengan si pirang itu hanyalah gosip?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Seratus persen gosip dan kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin menghancurkannya," kata Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, orang tersebut mengangguk perlahan, "lebih banyak uang yang kau berikan hasil akan semakin baik," kata orang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau mau pasti kau dapatkan asalkan kau bisa menghancurkan Naruto Uzumaki dan membuat dia memohon padaku," kata Sasuke. Setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, orang tersebut menjulurkan tangan, tetapi Sasuke hanya memberi isyarat agar orang tersebut keluar. 'Aku tidak akan mau menjabat tangan orang seperti dia,' pikir Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Lebih cepat, komisi yang kau dapatkan akan semakin memuaskanmu," kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan kursinya untuk memandang matahari terbit melewati jendela di belakangnya. 'Hari ini harus menjadi permulaan,' pikir Sasuke.

"Aku akan segera ke tempat dia setelah dari sini,' jawab orang tersebut sambil beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

* * *

Ini adalah hari yang sangat berat bagi Naruto. Selain banyak kerjaan yang harus dia kerjakan, Naruto pun harus berhadapan dengan banyak media yang akan segera menyerbunya dimanapun dia berada. 'Uchiha memang menyebalkan,' pikir Naruto sambil menutup mengancingkan bajunya. Setelah memasang jam tangannya, Naruto pun berjalan ke tempat dimana mobilnya berada.

Saat sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari mobilnya, Naruto melihat sesosok orang bermata onyx dengan rambut hitam, dan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya, 'Siapa dia?' pikir Naruto. 'Diam di sebelah mobilku.'

"Hai!" sapa orang tersebut ketika melihat Naruto yang akan segera memasuki mobilnya. Mendengar sapaan orang tersebut, Naruto tersenyum ramah, "hai! Ada perlu apa?" tanya Naruto. 'Aku tidak mau berlama-lama dengan orang yang hanya memiliki senyum tidak tulus.'

Orang tersebut berjalan ke sebelah Naruto, dan mengulurkan tangan, "aku Sai!" kata orang tersebut. Naruto memandang tangan Sai lalu kembali memandang wajah Sai tanpa menjabat tangan Sai, sehingga Sai menarik tangannya kembali. "Aku Naruto," kata Naruto dengan nada dingin yang belum pernah dia tunjukkan pada siapapun ketika berkenalan dengan seseorang.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sai tersenyum kecil, "aku hanya ingin mengetahui, siapa lawan mainku nanti Siang," kata Sai yang membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Lawan main? Aku tidak tahu ada lawan mainku yang baru,' pikir Naruto.

Halaman rumah Naruto yang dihiasi oleh banyak pepohonan yang berhembus dan sebuah mobil biru yang ada di sampingnya akan menjadi saksi bagi pertemuan Naruto dengan Sai. "Jarang sekali aku melihat seorang bintang mengunjungi lawan mainnya," kata Naruto dengan sedikit menyelidik.

Angin pun kini berhembus ke arah Naruto dan Sai, membuat rambut mereka melambai-lambai akibat tertiup angin, "aku bukan mengunjungimu untuk sekedar mengetahui siapa lawan mainku, tetapi aku mempunyai banyak hal yang harus aku ketahui tentang dirimu," jawab Sai, setelah itu Sai mengacungkan jarinya, dan beberapa saat kemudian sebuah mobil meluncur ke arahnya.

Sai membuka pintu belakang mobil tersebut, dan tersenyum memandang Naruto, 'kita lihat Naruto, apa kau masih bisa bertahan di duniamu? Saat aku akan mencari siapa orang tuamu,' pikir Sai. "Sampai jumpa Naru-chan!" seru Sai sambil memasuki mobil dan sukses membuat urat marah Naruto muncul, "jangan panggil aku Naru-chan!" teriak Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang marah-marah akibat ulah Sai, "hampir saja dia tertangkap,' pikir Sasuke. Dia memang ahli sekali dalam berbohong, tidak sia-sia aku menyewa seorang _paparazzi_ seperti dia.

"Boss, semua sudah terpasang, silahkan dilihat," kata Suigetsu, Sasuke segera melihat televisi yang ada di dalam mobilnya. gambar suasana di dalam mobil Naruto, dan daerah di sekeliling Naruto telah ada di dalam televisi yang telah terpasang di dalam mobil box Sasuke. "Aku belum pernah melakukan hal ini," kata Sasuke. Suigetsu mengangguk dengan pasti, "Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan, Boss?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, "mudah-mudahan saja tidak," kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. 'Aku sangat ingin mencoba hal ini dari dulu,' pikir Sasuke.

"Jika kita ketahuan kita bisa dipenjara karena mengganggu ketentraman," kata Suigetsu. Mendengar perkataan Suigetsu, Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "maka dari itu jangan sampai ketahuan," jawab Sasuke dengan santai dan membuat Suigetsu berkeringat. 'Orang di depanku ini tidak mengenal takut,' pikir Suigetsu.

"Dia sudah mulai bergerak, ikuti dia," kata Sasuke dan Suigetsu segera menyalakan mobilnya. "Sepertinya dia bernyanyi," kata Suigetsu dan sukses kembali membuat Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Cepat jalan!"

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kedatangan Iruka yang merupakan manager-nya. Naruto dengan hati takut dan gembira segera memacu mobilnya menuju bandara. Semenjak orang tuanya tidak diketahui kabarnya, Naruto hanya bergantung pada Iruka yang sudah dianggap sebagai pengganti orang tua kandungnya.

Setelah beberapa lama mengendari mobil, akhirnya Naruto tiba di bandara dan segera memakirkan mobilnya. Setelah itu, dipandangnya orang-orang yang sedang sibuk menarik _trolley_ dan sibuk mencari kerabat-kerabatnya yang baru saja tiba di bandara. "Kemana dia?" pikir Naruto.

"Mencariku, Naruto?" tanya Iruka dan Naruto segera membalikkan badan dan memeluk Iruka. "Sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu, bagaimana liburannya?" tanya Naruto.

Iruka mengerutkan keningnya, "aku tidak bisa tenang dengan gosip tentang dirimu yang terus beredar, bagaimana kau ini?" kata Iruka dan membuat Naruto mengembungkan pipinya. "Itu bukan salahku, itu salah si Teme!" teriak Naruto dan membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ah, mana barang-barangmu, ayo bawa barang tersebut ke dalam mobil," kata Naruto sambil memandang barang-barang yang ada di atas trolly dekat Iruka. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Iruka mengangguk dan segera mendorong _trolley_ tersebut, "hati-hati banyak oleh-oleh untukmu di dalam sini," kata Iruka sambil menunjuk tas yang sepertinya terdapat isi yang sangat penuh.

* * *

Setelah Naruto memasukkan barang-barang Iruka ke dalam mobil, Naruto menjalankan mobilnya kembali. "Ceritakan, bagaimana kabar liburanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Iruka memandang jendela yang ada di sampingnya, 'Apa aku harus katakan pada dirinya?' pikir Iruka. "Aku mendapatkan kabar tentang orang tuamu," kata Iruka dan membuat Naruto mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak.

"La-lalu?" tanya Naruto yang tidak peduli dengan klakson mobil di belakangnya yang sudah berbunyi dengan keras.

"Mereka berdua hidup dengan tenang, aku harap keberadaan mereka berdua tidak akan diketahui, karena mereka bisa dipenjara," kata Iruka. Naruto menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya, "baiklah," kata Naruto sambil menjalankan mobilnya kembali. 'Hanya dengan orang tuaku, karir ku bisa hancur,' pikir Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke memerintah Suigetsu untuk menjalankan mobilnya kembali ketika Naruto dan Iruka sudah mulai meninggalkan bandara. Alap penyadap yang sengaja di pasangnya di dalam mobil Naruto memang sangat hebat. Percakapan Naruto maupun Iruka terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Ceritakan, bagaimana kabar liburanmu?" tanya Naruto pada Iruka.

"Aku mendapatkan kabar tentang orang tuamu," kata Iruka. Mendengar ucapan Iruka, membuat Sasuke memincingkan matanya, "orang tua naruto, hah?" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya.

"Ada apa, Boss?" tanya Suigetsu. Sasuke memandang Suigetsu dengan pandangan a la Uchiha, "fokus saja pada jalan!" perintah Sasuke sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada televisi yang ada di depannya.

"Mereka berdua hidup dengan tenang, aku harap keberadaan mereka berdua tidak akan diketahui, karena mereka bisa dipenjara," kata Iruka. Naruto menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya, "baiklah," kata Naruto. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, untung saja setelah mengetahui Suigetsu mencuri-curi dengar dialog antara Naruto dan Iruka, Sasuke segera memasangkan _headset_ pada televisi yang ditontonnya, sehingga hanya dialah yang bisa mendengar dialog antara Naruto dan Iruka.

'Sebenarnya siapa Naruto Uzumaki tersebut?' pikir Sasuke. _Selain untuk menghancurkannya, aku menjadi penasaran dengan dirinya. Benar juga dia belum pernah memberikan biografinya pada orang lain. _

Mengherankan.

Sangat mengherankan.

_Orang tua akan dipenjara alias seorang tersangka, dan Naruto hidup sendiri? Siapa sebenarnya orang tua Naruto? Dobe itu ternyata adalah seorang yang cukup gampang dihancurkan jika sudah menemukan jawaban teka-teki tersebut._

"Akibat kebodohannya, mobil yang telah dibuka kuncinya oleh Sai pun tidak disadari oleh Naruto," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. '.. atau dia sudah tahu tetapi pura-pura tidak tahu?' pikir Sasuke. Setelah berpikir demikian, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, 'tidak-tidak, dia memang cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahuinya,' pikir Sasuke.

'Dia tidak mungkin memiliki rencana,' pikir Sasuke.

**_Bersambung..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Akhirnya selesai di chapter ini.. Ah, sekarang sedang mencoba melanjutkan fanfic-fanfic ILIN sama BI (Apa maksud ILIN dan BI itu =.=') Terima kasih untuk membaca chapter ini. Kondisi Pete yang sedang sibuk dengan ujian, perlombaan, tugas dan lain-lain membuat pembuatan fic tersendat. Maaf jika ada kesalahan.


	7. Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke!

**Paparazzi!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Warn: Miss Typo, Yaoi/BL, Canon, OOC.**

**Terima kasih untuk para peng-review. Maaf jika apdet cerita ini begitu lama. m(_._)m. Pete sulit meng-apdet karena tugas kuliah yang menumpuk dan disaat liburan Pete malah jalan-jalan terus * digetok reader *. Oke, daripada berbanyak mulut, kita langsung saja pada cerita.**

**Selamat menikmati.**

**

* * *

**

Derap kaki orang-orang yang berlari terus terdengar di sepanjang jalan pertokoan. Naruto yang merupakan seorang artis yang sedang naik daun dengan penuh ketakutan berlari menghindari para wartawan yang mengejarnya secara terus menerus. Baju kemejanya yang berwarna putih sudah basah oleh keringat, sedangkan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning yang bermodel _spike_ menjadi sedikit turun karena keringat. Naruto melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan saat di persimpangan jalan untuk memilih jalan dan karena para wartawan dan_ paparazzi_ mulai mendekat. Dan akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam jalan kecil yang menghubungkan jalan besar satu dengan jalan besar lainnya.

Pemilik mata _onyx_ tersenyum tipis ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Rencana yang sudah disusun selama berhari-hari ternyata sesuai rencana, bahkan rencana tersebut sangatlah sukses. Meskipun keinginannya sudah tercapai, yaitu: membuat Naruto dikejar-kejar seperti ini, tetapi penyandang nama Sasuke Uchiha tersebut belum merasa senang seutuhnya karena acara puncak yang dinanti-nantinya belum tiba.

Lee yang merupakan sahabat Naruto sudah menanti Naruto dengan mobil yang sudah disiapkan di sampingnya. Selain Lee, Kiba dan Shikamaru pun sudah berada di dalam mobil dan berharap jika Naruto segera tiba, sehingga mereka bisa pergi membawa Naruto dari kejaran para karyawan secepat mungkin.

Sasuke memandang sahabat-sahabat Naruto yang menunggu Naruto dengan cemas. 'Lalat seperti mereka benar-benar harus disingkirkan,' pikir Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto kembali.

Akibat ulah Sasuke, jalanan yang dilewati Naruto menjadi macet dan ramai. Kali ini bukan saja para wartawan maupun _paparazzi_ yang mengejar Naruto, tetapi _fans_ Naruto yang begitu banyak pun ikut memeriahkan suasana. Sasuke pun dengan sekuat tenaga harus menahan tawanya karena kejadian yang tidak direncanakannya telah membantunya.

Pintu mobil pun terbuka lebar. Meskipun teman-teman Naruto sangat mengetahui jika parkir di depan papan aturan lalu-lintas yang bersimbol P dicoret merupakan tindakan tidak baik dan dapat terkena sangsi, mereka tidak peduli, karena yang terpenting bagi mereka adalah Naruto selamat dari kejaran para wartawan.

Naruto terus berlari dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki mobil kepunyaan temannya sebelum seseorang yang menaiki motor dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus kerumunan dan hampir membuat beberapa wartawan mati tertabrak mendekati Naruto. Orang tersebut dengan satu tangan menarik Naruto, dan membuat Naruto terduduk di kursi penumpang motor tersebut.

Lee dan teman-temannya dilanda kepanikan. Naruto ternyata begitu panik sehingga dengan seenaknya menaiki motor. Selain itu, dari bawah pohon Sasuke memandang tajam motor yang semakin menjauh membawa Naruto. Tangannya terkepal dengan sangat kuat. Diambilnya ponsel dari saku celana dan ditekannya tombol-tombol yang ada di ponselnya.

"Suigetsu, cepat kemari! Rencanaku berubah...," kata Sasuke, dan setelah itu Sasuke menutup ponselnya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Boss?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menyetir mobil kepunyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Ada orang yang membawa mangsaku. Sepertinya aku mengetahui kemana orang tersebut pergi."

"Baik, Boss!" Suigetsu segera memacu mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya.

'Sial!" umpat Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto memandang ke arah belakang. Hatinya menjadi tenang karena dia telah berhasil lolos dari para wartawan. Tetapi, hatinya kembali tidak tenang setelah menyadari dia telah menaiki motor yang tidak diketahui siapa pengemudinya. Dengan perasaan gugup, Naruto menyentuh pengendara motor tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, motor itupun berhenti di samping jalan yang dipepenuhi dengan pepohonan; jalan menuju pegunungan.

Naruto turun dari motor tersebut dan berdiri di samping pengendara motor tersebut. "Siapa kamu?" tanya Naruto.

Pengendara motor tersebut membuka helm-nya dan tersenyum tipis. Naruto menelan ludahnya, seseorang yang dia tidak perkirakan berdiri di depannya. Orang tersebut berambut hitam, dan tidak pernah menghentikan senyuman yang selalu dianggap Naruto adalah senyuman _'fake'_.

"Kita kembali bertemu ya, Naru-chan?" kata Sai setelah membuka helm-nya.

Naruto mengangguk perlahan. Tidak menyukai senyuman Sai sedikit pun. "Terima kasih..," jawab Naruto datar.

Sai membuka matanya, dan memperlihatkan pandangan tajam terhadap Naruto. Tetapi pandangan tersebut menghilang seiring senyuman yang kembali datang. Naruto tidak merasakan rasa ingin berterima kasih pada orang di depannya ini walaupun dia telah menolong dirinya. Dia sangat mengetahui jika orang di depannya ini berbahaya, sama bahayanya seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hapuslah senyuman mu itu...," kata Naruto.

Sai kembali menghilangkan senyuman dari bibirnya. Matanya memandang Naruto yang kini hanya berdiri di sampingnya sambil memandang dirinya. Wajah Naruto yang biasa terlihat ramah dan penuh keceriaan kini begitu serius.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan senyumanku, Naru-chan?" kata Sai.

"Kau tidak bisa menipuku, karena orang seperti diriku tidak akan pernah percaya pada orang yang selalu tersenyum, dan tidak ada emosi sedikit pun. Dan jangan panggil aku Naru-chan!"

Sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan berhenti di belakang motor Sai. Naruto sangat mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil tersebut. Sasuke Uchiha turun dari mobil. Matanya memandang Sai dengan pandangan galak, dan sinis. Naruto mendekati Sasuke, menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan mendorong Sasuke ke mobil.

"Uchiha Sasuke, jangan bermain-main dengan diriku!" teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke melupakan Sai, dan tersenyum a la Uchiha setelah melihat Naruto. Disingkirkannya tangan yang menggenggam kerahnya. "Siapa bilang aku bermain-main, Dobe?"

Naruto berancang-ancang akan memukul Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke menghindari pukulan Naruto, sehingga Naruto hampir terjatuh jika tidak menyanggah badannya pada mobil Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sasuke dengan secepat kilat akan menendang Naruto, tetapi Naruto menahan tendangan Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya. Pihak ketiga yang bernama Sai hanya bisa memandang kedua orang yang sedang berkelahi di depannya. Rasa cemburu dan ucapan Naruto terus merasuki hatinya. Sai segera menaiki motor dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

'Sebaiknya aku mendengarkan obrolan mereka dari tempat lain,' pikir Sai.

Sasuke menarik kakinya dan merapihkan kerahnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah segan-segan untuk memukulmu, Dobe. Meskipun kau seorang artis."

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu, Teme! Dan jangan panggil aku Dobe."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Melihat mata berwarna biru, tiba-tiba jantung Sasuke menjadi berdebar-debar. Tetapi, bukan Uchiha jika tidak bisa menghilangkan emosi tersebut secepat mungkin._ Sial, ada apa dengan diriku?_

"Kau memang tangguh, Dobe! Apa kau akan setangguh ini jika aku memberitahukan orang tuamu telah di penjara?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang membelalakkan mata.

"Kau! Siapa yang bilang orang tuaku di penjara? Mereka tidak di penjara! Gosip itu hanyalah bohong!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke mengelus wajah Naruto. Matanya terus memandang wajah Naruto yang sedang penuh dengan ekspresi kesal dan marah. Melihat Naruto marah dan kesal, entah kenapa selalu membuat Uchiha bungsu ini senang dan puas. 'Aku benar-benar sudah gila,' pikir Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto tidak berani bertidak kasar pada Sasuke, karena dia mengetahui jika salah sedikit saja bertindak maka orang-orang yang disayanginya akan terancam bahaya.

"Aku mempunyai banyak bukti, Dobe! Aku harap kau mau bekerja sama denganku."

Naruto menelan ludahya. Tangan Sasuke telah berhenti menyentuh wajahnya. Mata Sasuke kembali berkilat tajam, penuh dengan tatapan ambisius dan percaya diri yang tinggi. Percaya akan kemenangan yang sebentar lagi menghampirinya.

"Kau akan berjanji?" tanya Naruto.

Mendengar suara Naruto, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan membuka matanya secara perlahan dengan senyuman yang kembali melebar. "Berjanji akan apa, Dobe?"

"Janji akan menyimpan rahasia ini, maksudku kau tidak akan membocorkannya jika aku ingin bekerja sama dengan dirimu?"

Bingo!

Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto dan menatap mata Naruto yang berwarna biru. "Jika masalahku selesai, aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu, Dobe! Aku berjanji...," kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dan menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke. Naruto segera berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. 'Sudah cukup,' Naruto menghela napas.

'Cukup! Cukup dengan Uchiha dan _paparazzi_ lainnya.'

Setelah cukup jauh berjalan, mobil berwarna putih meluncur cepat dan melewati Naruto. 'Dasar Teme..,' pikir Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat mobil tersebut menjauhi dirinya. 'Dan, oh iya? Kemana Sai?' pikir Naruto._ Ah sudahlah! Dia mungkin sudah pulang ketika aku bertengkar dengan si Teme, tetapi kasihan juga, tadi aku begitu bersemangat untuk menghajar orang itu sehingga melupakan Sai._

Sasuke memandang kaca spion. Seseorang yang berambut kuning sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan dengan wajah cemberut membuat dirinya tersenyum kembali. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, perasaan terhadap Naruto semakin membesar seiring dengan masalah-masalah Naruto yang terus disiapkan oleh dirinya. Selain itu, pikiran Sasuke selalu teralih pada penyandang nama Uzumaki tersebut.

* * *

Sai berdiri di depan seorang pria yang memiliki wajah pucat dan mata seperti ular yang baru saja bebas dari penjara. Wajah kejam dan licik tersirat di wajah orang tersebut. Sai mendekati orang tersebut dan mengangguk hormat. "Orochimaru-sama," kata Sai dengan suara yang penuh rasa hormat.

Orochimaru tersenyum sadis dan mendekati Sai, orang di depannya ini adalah orang yang bisa dipakainya untuk menghirup udara kebebasan secara maksimal, yang dimaksud maksimal di sini adalah, dia bisa melenyapkan atau membuat Sasuke Uchiha tunduk pada dirinya setelah bebas dari penjara. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah disentuhnya pundak Sai dan membuat Sai sedikit bergidik karena tangan Orochimaru yang begitu dingin. "Bagaimana?"

Sai berjalan menjauhi Orochimaru. Diambilnya foto yang tersimpan di sakunya dan serahkan foto tersebut pada Orochimaru. Pemilik mata ular tersebut segera memandang foto-foto yang ada di tangannya. Wajah marah Naruto sambil memegang kerah baju Sasuke terlukis di foto tersebut.

"jadi?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Uzumaki menyetujui rencana Sasuke untuk menghancurkan keluarganya."

Sai berusaha menyimpan rahasia Naruto yang memiliki keluarga di penjara. Meskipun dia akan menerima akibatnya karena telah merahasiakan hal tersebut dari Orochimaru, tetap saja di dalam hati kecilnya Sai tidak mau menyakiti Naruto dan berusaha Naruto selamat dari incaran Orochimaru.

"Sepertinya ada yang kau rahasiakan?" Orochimaru mendekati Sai.

Sai tersenyum kecil. Dia menjadi seorang penipu dengan segala profesi yang bisa dia lakukan bukan karena apa-apa. Untuk membohongi Sasuke Uchiha saja begitu mudah bagi darinya, apa lagi untuk membohongi manusia ular di depannya ini?

"Tidak ada Orochimaru-sama. Jika ada berita lainnya, saya akan segera memberitahukannya pada anda."

Sai mengangguk hormat dan segera berjalan keluar kamar Orochimaru. Setelah menutup pintu kamar tersebut, Sai menghapus senyumannya dan memandang pintu yang di sampingnya. Wajah Naruto yang marah terhadap dirinya kembali terniang. 'Akulah yang harus mempermainkannya,' pikir Sai sambil meremas kaset yang ada di tangannya.

'Baik Uchiha dan manusia ular tersebut harus aku hilangkan terlebih dahulu.'

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Naruto masih melingkarkan dirinya di dalam selimut. Badannya terasa pegal-pegal karena kemarin dia harus berjalan begitu jauh tanpa kendaraan sedikit pun. Meskipun mobil-mobil yang melewati dirinya menawarinya tumpangan, Naruto tidak sudi menaikinya karena dia sudah jera diculik untuk kesekian kalinya. Baru saja akan memejamkan matanya kembali, Iruka memasuki kamarnya dan menarik selimut Naruto.

"Bangun, Naruto! Di pagi yang cerah ini lebih baik kau berolahraga. Dan apa ini? Berita ini mengatakan kau telah dikejar-kejar para wartawan untuk dimintai keterangan hubunganmu dengan _paparazzi _jahat itu, dan selain itu, kau membuat suasana di tengah kota menjadi macet. Kau membuat jalanan menjadi macet? benarkah itu?" tanya Iruka dengan sedikit keheranan.

Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Omelan Iruka tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk tidur kembali. Dikucek matanya yang masih mengantuk, dan dipandangnya wajah Iruka yang terlihat sedang sangat marah. Naruto menghela napas.

"Itu bukan salahku...," jawab Naruto datar.

Iruka menaruh tumpukkan majalah di atas kasur. Dan Naruto memandang tumpukkan majalah yang terdapat wajah dirinya di _cover_ majalah tersebut. "Apa ini? Kau sebut ini bukan salahmu?"

"Itu bu-"

"Itu salahku, akulah yang membuat masalah-masalah itu...," seseorang bersandar di pintu dan membuat Naruto dan Iruka merasa keheranan kenapa Sasuke bisa berada di tempat ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit panik.

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Naruto. Dia berjalan ke arah kasur yang diduduki oleh Naruto dan Iruka. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengambil salah satu majalah yang terdapat di atas kasur tersebut dan memandang majalah tersebut. Mata Iruka dan Naruto terus memandang Sasuke seolah-olah Sasuke akan menerkam mereka.

"Ini hanyalah berita sampah, tidak ada bandingannya dengan berita orang tuamu, bukankah begitu, Dobe?"

Iruka membelalakkan mata sambil memandang Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto melempar pandangannya pada arah kasur dengan selimut yang digenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Melihat kedua ekspresi tersebut adalah hadiah yang sangat bagus di pagi yang cerah ini bagi Sasuke. Pemilik mata _onyx_ tersebut melempar majalah yang dipegangnya ke atas kasur dan berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Apa maumu, Teme?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia memandang halaman yang berada di luar jendela. Iruka mengerti jika Sasuke tidak akan membuka pembicaraan jika dia masih berada di kamar Naruto. Iruka mengelus rambut Naruto dan keluar dari kamar Naruto. Mendengar suara pintu kamar Naruto telah tertutup, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan memandang Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah melupakan perjanjian kita, Dobe?"

Naruto terdiam. Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan melempar majalah-majalah tersebut ke atas lantai. "Untuk apa kau membeli sampah seperti ini?"

Naruto menelan ludah ketika melihat mata Sasuke yang begitu tajam. "Bukan aku yang membelinya, tapi Paman Iruka."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Untuk pertama-tama, aku ingin mengetahui apa yang diinginkan kakakmu darimu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah bisa menduga apa yang diinginkan kakakku. Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikannya."

Naruto ragu untuk memberitahukannya pada Sasuke. Tetapi, dia mengetahui jika nasib kedua orang tuanya ada di tangannya. Naruto mencoba memikirkan penyelesaian masalah yang dia hadapi, tetapi ketika memandang wajah Sasuke, rasa gugup yang sempat menghilang kembali melanda dirinya. Orang di depannya benar-benar pengintimidasi yang sangat hebat; suara dan auranya bisa membuat Naruto merasa merinding.

"Kakakmu ingin kau bekerja sama dengan dirinya untuk mengembalikan dirimu pada keluarga Uchiha...," kata Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, 'sudah aku duga.'

"Mhm.. kau ikuti saja keinginan dirinya."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Pikiran Sasuke benar-benar sulit untuk dibaca. Dugaan Sasuke akan marah dan bertindak jahat kembali ternyata meleset. Orang di depannya seperti tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan memiliki kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menghilangkan rasa gugup pada dirinya. Mau bagaimanapun, Naruto tidak ingin terlihat lemah apalagi takut di depan Uchiha-Teme.

"Untuk apa aku mengikuti keinginannya?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto. Untuk kesekian kalinya mata mereka saling bertatapan dengan jarak sangat dekat. Sasuke mendekati bibirnya ke lubang telinga Naruto, "menghancurkan seseorang dari dalam lebih mudah, Dobe. Dan... untuk kali ini, aku benar-benar sudah memutuskan benang merah antara kakakku dan dirimu, dengan kata lain, meskipun kalian dekat, tetapi ada jurang yang sangat dalam memisahkan kerja sama kalian berdua," kata Sasuke dengan bisikkan yang menimbulkan desahan yang mengenai lubang telinga Naruto, sehingga Naruto sedikit merinding dibuatnya.

"Kau benar-benar bukan manusia, Uchiha."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, wangi rambut Naruto membuat dirinya sedikit terhanyut. Perasaan yang tidak dikehendakinya kembali muncul, dan secara tidak sadar Sasuke menjilat telinga Naruto dan membuat Naruto sedikit merinding.

"Itu adalah suatu pujian, Dobe...," suara Sasuke berubah menjadi serak karena emosi yang sedang dipendamnya.

Naruto berusaha tidak takut dan tidak mempedulikan perlakuan Sasuke pada dirinya. Dia adalah seorang aktor, dan hal seperti ini dia anggap sebagai permainan artis pada sebuah acara _shooting_ per-film-an. Tetapi, Naruto sangat heran, kenapa Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan tidak mengerti apa arti kata sayang bisa berbuat seperti ini.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah aku berhasil bekerja sama dengan kakakmu?"

Naruto dapat merasakan Sasuke senyum di lehernya. "Bunuh saja dia, dan selesai.

Naruto membelalakkan mata dan Sasuke dapat merasakan orang yang di depannya ini menjadi tegang. "Bercanda, Dobe..," kata Sasuke sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

"Aku akan memberitahukan dirimu jika rencana awal telah kau selesaikan dengan baik."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Tidak disangka jika dia dengan sangat mudah menjadi boneka Sasuke. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan di dorongnya Sasuke hingga Sasuke terjatuh ke atas kasur. Naruto duduk di atas badan Sasuke dan akan meninjunya sebelum Sasuke memegang tangannya dan tersenyum usil.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu...," kata Naruto dengan perasaan kesal.

Sasuke membalikkan posisi. Kini Naruto-lah yang terperangkap oleh dirinya. "Mau kau menghinaku sebagaimanapun, aku anggap itu adalah suatu pujian, Dobe. Asal kau tahu saja aku sudah kebal pada hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan oleh orang-orang."

"Dan...,"

Sasuke pun akan memukul Naruto sebelum Naruto menahan pukulan Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis. "Bukan kau saja yang bisa menghindari pukulan, Teme! Aku memang terlihat lemah di mata mu. Dan asal kau tahu...," Naruto menarik badan Sasuke dan menaruh bibirnya di telinga Sasuke.

"...Desahan mu pun bukanlah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat orang tergoda."

Jika Sasuke tidak segera menyingkirkan Naruto, pasti dia sudah kehilangan kendali. Sasuke segera berdiri dari kasur dan tanpa memandang Naruto dia merapihkan pakaiannya. "Aku tidak ingin tahu... lusa kau sudah harus menemui Itachi..," kata Sasuke, dan setelah itu, Sasuke pergi keluar kamar tanpa melihat Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. Senyum yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke-senyum jahat apabila sudah mengetahui rencana yang akan . "Uchiha..Uchiha... kau memang tahu bagaimana cara mengasuh seorang anak singa."

Naruto mengambil ponsel yang ada di sampingnya dan menaruh ponsel tersebut di telinganya ketika ponsel tersebut sudah mengeluarkan nada terhubung.

"Hallo, dengan Uchiha corp., disini, bisa saya bantu?" kata seseorang di seberang sana.

Naruto menghela napas. "Apa Itachi Uchiha ada, katakan pada beliau jika Uzumaki Naruto telah menghubunginya..."

* * *

Fugaku sedang berjalan di koridor kantor ketika anak sulungnya berlari dan berpapasan dengan dirinya. Itachi terdiam sejenak, dan begitu juga Fugaku. Mereka saling pandang, dan Itachi kembali berlari, seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan Fugaku.

Di tempat lain, Naruto meremas ponselnya. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan bagi dirinya. Bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke merupakan hal paling gila yang pernah dia lakukan. Tetapi, di lain pihak, Naruto harus melakukan semua ini, demi orang tuanya, membuat hati seseorang terluka pun akan dia lakukan.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Sebuah ide pun muncul dari pikirannya. Senyuman merekah pun muncul dari bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda. "Benar, aku tidak boleh menyakiti siapapun... jika begini... aku harus berbuat sesuatu...," gumam Naruto sambil mengambil handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi.

* * *

Sasuke terdiam di dalam mobil. Napas Naruto yang mengenai telinganya masih terniang-niang di pikirannya. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan dia segera menyalakan mobilnya. 'Gila...,' pikir Sasuke sambil memacu mobilnya keluar halaman parkir-tempat tinggal Naruto berada.

* * *

Wangi kopi menyerbak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kafe. Bunga-bunga yang menghiasi ruangan kafe menambah suasana menjadi lebih romantis dan nyaman. Seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan model dikuncir di belakang sedang menikmati kopi yang terletak di atas meja. Sedangkan di depannya terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang memandang pria tersebut.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau mengundangku kemari?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum yang lembut, jauh berbeda dari senyuman adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin bekerja sama denganmu untuk membuat adikmu kembali pada keluarganya."

Itachi mengangguk perlahan. Dirinya merasa tidak yakin pada ucapan Naruto, tetapi di lain pihak pikiran Itachi jika Naruto bekerja sama dengan Sasuke sangat dibenarkannya. 'Untuk apa Naruto bekerja sama dengan orang yang telah mengerjai dirinya secara habis-habisan? Atau...' pikir Itachi yang ternyata si jenius yang sedikit polos.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bekerja sama dengan diriku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, hampir saja Naruto tersedak kopi yang sedang diminumnya. Tetapi, Naruto segera berekpresi polos kembali dan menatap mata Itachi. "Aku membenci dia karena dia sungguh keterlaluan. Berita-berita yang dia sebarkan tentang diriku benar-benar murahan. Pertanyaanmu benar-benar murahan, Uchiha," kata Naruto dengan nada sinis, berharap jika Itachi mempercayainya.

Wajah Itachi berubah menjadi riang. Matanya pun penuh dengan harapan, harapan Sasuke akan kembali menjadi adiknya yang penurut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Melihat tatapan mata Itachi, perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak karuan. Rasa bersalah telah mendatanginya. Tetapi, Naruto berusaha memperlihatkan kemampuan _acting_-nya, yaitu: dengan wajahnya yang dibuat polos, Naruto membalas senyuman Itachi.

"Kalau begitu kita harus membicarakan langkah pertama kita."

Naruto mengangguk. Di tatapnya tangan Itachi yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Itachi berhenti menulis dan menaruh kertas di depan Naruto.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil membaca tulisan Itachi.

Membaca tulisan Itachi, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak disangka-sangka jika pikiran adik-kakaknya ini benar-benar sama. Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi hanya memerintahkan dirinya untuk mendekati lawan masing-masing.

"Aku harus mendekati Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Itachi-pun mengangguk dan pandangan halusnya kini berubah kembali menjadi penuh harapan.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Kau adalah seorang artis bukan? Bagaimana jika kau menggunakan kemampuanmu?"

"Ke-kemampuanku?" Naruto membeo dengan nada terbata-bata.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri kan maksudku? Tampaknya tipe sepertimu akan menjadi tipe adikku."

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, membuat Naruto sedikit berdebar-debar. Perlakuan kurang ajar Sasuke cukup membuat warna wajah Naruto menjadi merah. "Kau tahu bukan? Aku sangat membenci adikmu?"

Itachi tertawa keras, dan pengunjung yang lain langsung memandang ke arah Naruto dan Itachi. Melihat suasana menjadi canggung, Naruto sedikit risih dan berharap jika obrolan dirinya dan Itachi segera selesai.

"Kau berpikir adikmu tidak normal?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah heran dan penuh dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Hahaha, kau tahu sendiri jawabannya. Melihat tatapannya terhadapmu saja, semua orang pasti dapat mengiranya."

Naruto memandang jendela yang di sampingnya. Dia berharap pikirannya tidak akan rusak seperti para Uchiha. Selain itu, kertas yang berada di tangannya kembali dibacanya dan wajahnya berubah pucat. 'Ternyata seluruh Uchiha memang berpikiran dan bersifat sama.' pikir Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Itachi memandang Naruto. 'Rupanya Sasuke sudah bisa mengikat bocah di depanku ini. Kau pikir kakakmu bodoh?' Itachi tertawa semakin keras.

Di saat yang sama, badan Sasuke yang sedang memantau seorang artis terkenal pun menjadi merinding. 'Aku seperti mendengar suara tawa kakak,' pikir Sasuke.

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Dikit ya? Aduh idenya cuman baru sampai segini (dibakar reader). Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca. Seperti biasa, Pete berharap review dan maafnya jika ada salah dalam cerita Pete.**

**Salam hangat,**

**Pete.**


	8. Sai's Dilema!

**Paparazzi!**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rating: T**

**Pair: SASUNARU! REMEMBER! IT'S SASUNARU!  
**

**Warning: Miss typo, BL, dan lain-lain **

**Tidak suka jangan dibaca!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: SAI'S DILEMA!**

* * *

A_nak kecil berambut hitam, berkulit pucat, dengan wajah yang penuh ketakutan bersembunyi di balik mobil. Dirinya sudah sangat ketakutan karena mendengar bunyi senjata api yang terus dilucutkan, dari berbagai arah. Anak kecil yang bernama Sai tersebut menutup telinganya sampai pada saat seseorang dengan wajah keji muncul di hadapannya.._

_"Ja-jangan!" teriak Sai yang sangat ketakutan, dan tubuhnya pun tidak kuasa untuk menggigil ketakutan._

_"Anak kecil rupanya," kata pria tersebut dan akan menembak kepala Sai sebelum seseorang dengan rambut kuning, wajah yang tampan, memukul dan menembak pria tersebut dari arah belakang._

_Sai pun masih merasa ketakutan sebelum pria tersebut menundukan tubuhnya, hingga wajah Sai dan pria tersebut sejajar._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata pria tersebut pada Sai setelah orang yang akan membunuh Sai mati di depannya._

_Sai menganggukan kepalanya. Orang di depannya meskipun tampak sangat baik tetapi aura wibawanya sangatlah terasa oleh Sai._

_"Jangan takut seperti itu, tersenyumlah dan semua akan menjadi baik," kata pria yang kini merupakan pahlawan bagi Sai. _

_Pria tersebut akan membawa Sai pergi sebelum seseorang menyerang pria tersebut dan—_

Sai terbangun dari mimpinya dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya, dan napas tersenggal-senggal. 'Orang itu, siapa dia?' pikir Sai.

Sai melihat ke arah jam di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. 'Pukul 08.00' pikir Sai.

'Chk, aku harus siap-siap,' pikir Sai.

Sai pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk menemui seseorang yang paling dia tidak ingin temui. Seseorang yang selalu menerornya dengan ucapan-ucapan sadisnya. Seseorang yang bernama Orochimaru adalah orang yang kini menjadi rekan Danzo, dan Sai lah yang merupakan penghubung bagi mereka berdua.

**Author: Pete**

Hujan pun telah tiba, sehingga tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang sempat mengering ketika musim panas kini secara perlahan kembali tumbuh. Naruto Uzumaki yang merupakan seorang artis terkenal di Konoha sedang sibuk memandangi jendela. Bukan karena bolos kerja, dia bisa bersantai-santai seperti itu, tetapi karena ditundanya acara pemotretan lah yang membuat Naruto harus berdiam diri di apartemennya selama seharian penuh.

Pintu kamar Naruto pun terbuka, Iruka yang merupakan orang tua asuh Naruto memasuki kamar bernuansa oranye tersebut dan berdiri di samping Naruto. "Seharusnya anak seumuran dirimu ini berjalan-jalan, ke luar rumah pada saat waktu luang seperti ini," kata Iruka.

Naruto menghela napas, jendela yang tertutupi embun dibersihkannya dengan memakai telapak tangannya. "Ya, itu akan terjadi jika aku bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan seseorang bintang terkenal."

Iruka menganggukan kepala. "Apa kau berniat untuk mengundurkan diri dari dunia kerartisan? Nada bicaramu seperti putus asa saja," tanya Iruka.

Naruto terdiam, seolah-olah pertanyaan Iruka adalah pertanyaan yang sangat sulit. 'Bagaimana aku akan mundur dari dunia keartisan bila aku terus mengingat Uchiha yang akan tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan kekalahanku?' pikir Naruto.

"Kenapa di—"

"Maaf mengganggu Umino-sama, Uzumaki-sama. Haruno-sama telah menunggu Uzumaki-sama di ruang tamu," kata seorang pelayan yang memutus perkataan Iruka sambil berdiri di balik pintu kamar Naruto yang terbuka lebar.

Naruto dan Iruka saling pandang.

"Bilang pada dia aku akan segera menemuinya," kata Naruto, dan pelayan tersebut pun pamit untuk menyampaikan pesan Naruto pada Sakura.

Setelah pelayan tersebut menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua, Iruka memandang Naruto dengan heran."Tumben sekali Sakura datang menemuimu," kata Iruka, dan Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, pertanda diapun tidak mengerti dengan kedatangan Sakura ke tempatnya.

**Author:Pete**

Ruangan bernuansa klasik, dengan alunan musik klasik yang terdengar di sepenjuru ruangan tentu sangat cocok dengan orang yang memiliki karakter seperti Hiashi Hyuuga. Penerus kekayaan Hyuuga tersebut tampak sibuk membaca buku yang tebalnya cukuplah untuk membuat orang pingsan ketika kau melemparnya.

Saat akan membalikan halaman tiba-tiba pintu ruangan perpustakaan keluarga Hyuuga terbuka lebar, dan dengan langkah cepat Neji memasuki perpustakaan tersebut, untuk menghampiri pamannya.

"Paman, Hinata-sama terlalu banyak meminum obat penenang, dan sekarang dia tidak sadarkan diri," kata Neji dengan napas terputus-putus karena telah berlari sambil menahan rasa paniknya, dan wajah Hiashi yang biasanya terlihat tenang kini begitu pucat dan panik ketika mendengar kabar dari Neji.

'Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?' Pikir Hiashi yang langsung berlari dari perpustakaan menuju kamar Hinata.

**Author:Pete**

Naruto memandang lekat-lekat gadis yang sempat mengisi hatinya di masa lalu. "Tumben sekali kau kemari, Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai khas-nya.

Sakura mengangguk kepalanya dengan semangat. "Kita jalan-jalan,yuk!" ajak Sakura.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak bias," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, dan membuat dirinya terlihat lebih manis, sehingga siapapun pria yang melihatnya akan merasakan debaran jantung yang sangat hebat, tetapi, karena Naruto sudah sangat kenal dengan Sakura, dia menganggap hal tersebut adalah hal yang biasa.

"Ayolah..," Sakura merajuk.

Naruto menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa Sakura, aku lelah dengan tingkah-laku para wartawan yang selalu mengejarku," kata Naruto.

Sakura memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bosan. "Kau jadi penakut Naruto? Biasanya saja kau cuek dengan kejaran para wartawan," kata Sakura dengan nada merendahkan.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, tidak rela dibilang pecundang.

"Ya sudah, aku bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu," kata Naruto.

Yes!

Sakura tersenyum dengan lebar. "Itu baru Naruto yang aku kenal!" seru Sakura, dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

**Author: Pete**

Hiashi membuka pintu kamar Hinata dengan sangat kasar, dan mengakibatkan bunyi benturan pintu dan tembok yang sangat keras. "Hinata!" Teriak Hiashi sambil berlari ke arah tubuh Hinata yang terletak di atas kasur, dan tidak peduli dengan para pelayan yang sibuk berbisik-bisik di sekelilingnya.

"Paman, mobil telah disiapkan sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat bawa Hinata-sama ke rumah sakit," kata Neji, dan Hiashi pun langsung menggendong tubuh Hinata, untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Neji akan mengikuti Hiashi sebelum dia melihat sebuah majalah tergeletak di atas kasur. Neji berjalan secara perlahan-menuju majalah tersebut dan mengambil majalah yang terbuka tersebut lalu membacanya.

_"Hyuuga berkabung"_

_Pelarian diri Naruto Uzumaki dari acara pertunangannya merupakan hal yang menyedihkan bagi keluarga Hyuuga. Terlebih, pelarian diri tersebut diakibatkan dari hadirnya Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan salah satu pewaris keluarga Uchiha yang kini berprofesi menjadi seorang paparazzi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dibalik pertunangan itu semua? Apa benar Hyuuga hanya bermimpi untuk mendapatkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto? Lalu apa benar seorang Uzumaki dan pewaris keluarga Uchiha tersebut adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis? Berikut kisahnya—_

Melihat foto Naruto yang sedang melarikan diri bersama Sasuke- yang terdapat di dalam majalah- Neji langsung meremas majalah yang berada di tangannya dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam karena menahan amarah. 'Akan aku buat dia menjadi milik mu Hinata-sama, aku bersumpah,' pikir Neji.

**Author:Pete**

Setelah berputar-putar mengelilingi kota dengan menaiki mobil pribadinya, Naruto dan Sakura berhenti di sebuah kedai kopi yang letaknya cukup jauh dari central kota. Suasana yang sepi dan nyaman membuat kedua sahabat tersebut terhanyut dalam lamunan masing-masing.

Sakura memandang orang di depannya yang sibuk memandang ke arah luar jendela. "Naruto..," kata Sakura, memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

Naruto memandang Sakura. "Iya?"

"Aku sebenarnya men—"

Sakura menghentikan perkataannya ketika telepon seluler kepunyaan Naruto berbunyi. Naruto tersenyum, meminta maaf pada Sakura lalu segera mengangkat telepon selulernya.

"Kiba" pikir Naruto setelah membaca layar ponselnya.

"Hallo?" Sapa Naruto pada Kiba.

"Naruto, kau dimana? Hinata masuk rumah sakit!" Seru Kiba, dan kedua mata Naruto langsung membesar karena terkejut.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ceritanya panjang, kau cepatlah datang ke rumah sakit Konoha," seru Kiba dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

Naruto memandang Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Hinata masuk rumah sakit, kau bisa kan pulang naik taxi sendirian? Aku harus ke rumah sakit konoha!" seru Naruto sambil beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku ikut!" Sakura pun beranjak dari kursi, mengikuti Naruto.

'Ada apa sih sebenarnya?' pikir Sakura.

**Author:Pete**

Hiashi berdiri di depan pintu UGD, menanti dokter yang sedang sibuk untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Jika terlambat sedikit saja Hiashi membawa anaknya ke rumah sakit, nyawa Hinata pastilah tidak dapat diselamatkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, munculah Kiba dengan diiringi oleh Naruto, dan Sakura.

Melihat Naruto, Neji yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping pamannya langsung mendekati Naruto dan menarik Naruto menuju tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, dan Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dan melihat Naruto dibawa pergi oleh Neji.

BRAK!

Neji membanting tubuh Naruto ke arah tembok sambil memegang kerah baju Naruto. "Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata, aku pasti akan membunuhmu!" teriak Neji, tidak peduli jika dia masih berada di area rumah sakit meskipun tempatnya sepi.

Naruto memegang tangan Neji, dan menyingkirkan tangan Neji dari kerahnya dengan kasar. "Apa maksudmu, hah? Kau pikir aku dewa kematian yang bisa mencabut nyawa Hinata? Hinata berada di tempat ini bukan gara-gara diriku?" kata Naruto dengan nada bersungut-sungut, tidak rela dituduh sebagai orang yang membuat Hinata bunuh diri.

"Sebaiknya, kau baca ini," tiba-tiba Kiba muncul dari arah belakang Neji sambil menunjukan sebuah majalah.

Naruto mendorong Neji, dan berjalan ke arah Kiba, lalu diambilnya majalah yang berada di tangan Kiba.

Naruto membaca berita yang telah dibaca Neji pada saat di kamar Hinata.

"Apa-apaan ini?" seru Naruto sambil memandang kedua orang di depannya.

Neji dan Kiba saling pandang.

"Hentikan ulahmu Naruto, atau bukan hanya Hinata saja yang akan menjadi korban, tetapi orang-orang di sekelilingmu juga!" kata Kiba dengan nada penuh emosi, sedangkan Neji hanya mendengus, kesal.

Naruto terdiam, enggan mengakui kesalahannya.

Kiba menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau memang benar-benar egois," kata Kiba, dan setelah itu Kiba pun beranjak pergi dari hadapan Naruto dengan diikuti oleh Neji.

Naruto masih terdiam. Pikirannya sudah sangat kacau, dan beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto pun berlari menuju mobilnya. 'Aku tahu siapa yang seharusnya disalahkan atas semua ini!' pikir Naruto.

'Uchiha Sasuke, memangnya kau siapa hah? Bisa-bisanya kau berbuat seenaknya,' seru Naruto di dalam hatinya.

**Author: Pete**

Sepasang mata onyx berkilat tajam ketika memandang tulisan majalah di depannya. Senyuman sinis a la Uchiha terlukis di bibirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, kesendiriannya terganggu ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk!" seru Uchiha bungsu, Sasuke Uchiha.

Karin yang merupakan sekretaris Sasuke memasuki ruangan dan berjalan ke arah hadapan Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu," kata Karin.

Sasuke memandang Karin dengan galak. "Aku sudah bilang jika hari ini aku tidak mau digang-

"

"Jangan bermimpi kau akan hidup tenang jika masih berurusan denganku, Teme!" seru Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang pemilik rambut pirang di depannya dengan senyuman sinis. "Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum bertamu ke tempat seseorang?" sindir Sasuke.

Naruto tidak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dia langsung berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan secara bersamaan, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto menarik kerah baju lawannya masing-masing.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Akibat ulahmu Hinata hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya!" seru Naruto sambil memandang bola mata Sasuke yang begitu gelap.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Hyuuga bunuh diri? Atau apa?' pikir Sasuke.

"Oh, rupanya dia hampir mati?" komentar Sasuke.

Naruto menggertakan giginya. "Teme! Apa kau sudah tidak punya hati nurani? Dia bunuh diri akibat ulahmu!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dari kerah bajunya, dan berjalan ke arah jendela untuk melihat pemandangan. "Aku memang seorang pembunuh dobe, pembunuh karakter," kata sasuke dengan santai.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa kau lupa jika profesi-ku adalah seorang paparazzi?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam.

"Berita mengenai masuknya Hyuuga ke dalam rumah sakit, pasti akan sangat menghebohkan,"kata Sasuke dengan santai dan membuat mata Naruto membulat dengan sempurna.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Terima kasih telah memberikan suatu bahan berita yang bagus pada diriku," kata Sasuke dengan senyuman sadis.

Naruto menghela napas, dan memandang penyandang nama Uchiha dengan wajah kalut. "Jika memang seperti itu, aku mengaku kalah... Aku akan mundur dari dunia keartisan...," kata Naruto dan setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru aja dia dengar.

'Sial, jika dia menyerah di sini aku akan kehilangan pion ku untuk mencegah Itachi membawaku kembali ke kediaman Uchiha,' pikir Sasuke.

**Author: Pete**

"Kau memang hebat, Sai," kata seseorang dari balik cahaya remang-remang.

"Kau telah membuat berita yang sangat menarik dibandingkan berita-berita lainnya," lanjut orang tersebut.

Sai yang duduk di depan orang tersebut, tersenyum tidak penuh arti, dan tangannya terkepal dengan sangat kuat. "Tentu saja Orochimaru-sama, melawan seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke merupakan hal yang mudah, dan tampaknya Naruto pun adalah orang yang cocok untuk menghancurkan Sasuke," kata Sai.

Orochimaru mengangguk perlahan."Aku harap kau tidak berubah pikiran untuk membantu idola mu dibandingkan aku sebagai tuan mu, Sai," kata Orochimaru.

"Tentu saja tidak Orochimaru-sama," kata Sai dengan wajah tampa ekspresi.

_"Sama sekali tidak."_

**Author: Pete**

Sasuke berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung. Gedung yang merupakan tempat percetakan majalah kedua terbesar di Konoha setelah percetakan kepunyaannya.

Seluruh orang yang di dalam gedung memandang Sasuke. Mereka memandang dengan kagum sekaligus terheran-heran. "Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan pemilik perusahaan ini?" tanya Sasuke pada _receptionist_.

_Receptionist_ pun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk menunggu. Setelah menghubungi orang yang bersangkutan, Sasuke dipersilahkan oleh _receptionist _untuk memasuki ruangan direktur.

'Berita brengsek itu harus aku akhiri sekarang juga,' pikir Sasuke.

**Author: pete**

Naruto berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Setelah mengetahui penyebab kecelakaan Hinata, Naruto merasa sangat bersalah pada Hinata, dan akan melakukan apapun juga untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan mempunyai nyali untuk datang kemari," kata Neji, dengan nada menyindir.

Naruto memandang Neji. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar Hyuuga," kata Naruto.

Neji mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yah, jika kau memang ingin menghilangkan rasa bersalahmu maka kau harus menyukai Hinata seperti Hinata menyukaimu."

Naruto memandang Neji dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Neji tersenyum sinis. "Kau harus selalu berada di samping Hinata setelah dia tersadar," jawab Neji, dan setelah itu Neji pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

'Apa maksudnya?' Pikir Naruto.

**Author: Pete**

Sasuke memandang orang di depannya dengan tajam. Danzo yang merupakan direktur perusahaan majalah terkenal sedang duduk di depannya dengan senyuman licik.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi perusahaan kami telah didatangi orang hebat seperti anda, Tuan Uchiha," kata Danzo.

"Apa maksudmu menerbitkan berita sampah seperti itu? Bukankah sudah suatu kesepakatan jika berita itu hanyalah aku yang boleh mengeluarkannya, Tuan Danzo yang terhormat?" kata Sasuke yang tidak berniat berbasa-basi sama sekali.

Danzo tertawa sangat keras. "Hahaha, ayolah Uchiha, ini hanyalah sedikit humor yang perusahaan kami buat untuk menghormati dirimu," kata Danzo.

Sasuke mendengus, kesal. "Oh iya? Bagaimana jika perusahaan aku pun membuat sedikit humor mengenai dirimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Danzo menganggukan kepalanya. "Itu akan menjadi suatu kehormatan bagi diriku," kata Danzo yang bermaksud menantang Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi, dan memandang Danzo dengan senyuman a la Uchiha. "Asal kau tahu saja, hanya dalam 24 jam aku bisa membuat mu bertekuk lutut pada diriku," kata Sasuke sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan Danzo.

"Oh iya, dan satu hal lagi, Orochimaru tidak semudah itu untuk dikendalikan," kata Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu ruangan kerja Danzo.

Danzo yang sejak tadi terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung melemparkan gelas di sebelahnya ke arah pintu. "Brengsek kau, Uchiha!" teriak Danzo setelah Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya.

**Author: Pete**

Sasuke memasuki mobilnya dengan wajah sangat kesal. Diambilnya kamera yang berada di sampingnya. 'Jika Uzumaki mengundurkan diri, aku akan kehilangan satu pertahanku—' pikir Sasuke.

'—oleh karena itu,siapapun akan aku hancurkan jika orang tersebut telah mengganggu teritorial kekuasaanku,' pikir Sasuke.

"Akan aku tunggu suatu kesempatan yang bisa menghancurkanmu, Danzo," gumam Sasuke. _Dan kesempatan tersebut pastilah akan tiba! _

**Author: Pete**

Naruto memandang Hinata yang terbaring dengan tenang di depannya. Wajah Naruto yang biasanya ceria kini begitu kalut. Bagaimana tidak kalut? Rasa bersalah terus menghantui dirinya, dan seluruh tanggung jawab mengenai peristiwa bunuh dirinya Hinata diberikan kepada dirinya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya makanlah terlebih dahulu, jika kau seperti ini, maka kau pun akan ikut sakit," kata Kiba.

Naruto beranjak dari kursi. "Tolong jaga dia, aku ingin berbicara pada Tuan Hiashi," kata Naruto.

Kiba memandang punggung Naruto, dan setelah Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya, Kiba memandang Hinata dengan pandangan sedih. "Kau beruntung Hinata, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan," gumam Kiba.

**Author: pete**

Pemuda yang selalu tersenyum, dan memiliki wajah berkulit pucat memasuki gedung kepunyaan Danzo dengan langkah cepat. Melihat hal tersebut, Sasuke yang sejak tadi menunggu datangnya kesempatan menghancurkan Danzo segera turun dari mobil.

'Rupanya orang itu selain bekerja sama denganku, bekerja sama dengan Danzo juga,' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke mengikuti Sai dari arah belakang sampai pada saat seorang penjaga menghadangnya. "Maaf pak, anda tidak boleh masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa alasan yang jelas," kata penjaga tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Aku adalah rekan kerjanya Tuan Sai, tetapi jika kau tidak mengijinkan aku masuk ya sudah. Aku akan bilang pada direkturmu dan Tuan Sai jika pekerjaannya tertunda akibat seorang penjaga," kata Sasuke.

Mendengar ancaman Sasuke, penjaga tersebut sedikit takut. "Jika begitu, silahkan masuk," kata penjaga gedung tersebut, dan Sasuke langsung menyusul Sai yang sudah jauh berada di depannya.

'Sial, rupanya diapun sepertinya telah memanfaatkan aku, pasti dia sudah mengetahui masalah Naruto dan keluarganya,' pikir Sasuke.

**Author: Pete**

Hiashi sedang menuju mobilnya, hendak ke kantor ketika Naruto mendatanginya dan berdiri di depannya.

"Mau apalagi kau?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada kesal.

Naruto memandang Hiashi dengan ekspresi serius. Kali ini seluruh ucapan yang akan diberikannya pada Hiashi merupakan suatu kesungguhan. "Ijinkan aku untuk menikahi Hinata," kata Naruto dan membuat Hiashi sangat terkejut.

'Anak ini benar-benar sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya,' pikir Hiashi.

**Author: Pete**

Sai menyadari jika seseorang telah mengikutinya. Sai pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya.

Sai pun bertatapan mata dengan mata _onyx_ kepunyaan Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau mengikuti diriku?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Ternyata dugaanku benar, kau bukanlah seseorang yang tidak terikat dengan aliansi manapun. Ternyata kau adalah anak buah Danzo, Sai," kata Sasuke.

Sai tersenyum. Tersenyum sangat ramah. "Maaf telah mengecewakanmu, Tuan Uchiha," kata Sai.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Jika begini, Naruto pun lebih baik mengetahui jika kau adalah seseorang yang lebih hina dariku," kata Sasuke.

Senyuman Sai menghilang seketika. Baru pertama kali dia bertemu dengan orang yang lebih mengintimidasi dibandingkan Orochimaru. "Kau tidak akan pernah berani Uchiha," jawab Sai.

Sasuke memandang Sai dengan pandangan 'polos.' "Apa alasanku untuk tidak berani?" tanya Sasuke.

Sai tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "—karena aku telah mempunyai sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menghentikan seluruh perbuatanmu," jawab Sai.

Sasuke memandang Sai takjub. "Oh iya?" hina Sasuke.

"Bukan hanya kamu saja yang mengetahui jika Naruto memiliki orang tua yang akan di penjara," kata Sai, dan sukses membuat Sasuke membelalakan mata untuk sesaat.

'Oh, dia ingin mengancamku?' pikir Sasuke. _Jangan-jangan dia berpikir aku dan Naruto memiliki hubungan yang spesial,_ pikir Sasuke.

"Rupanya kau pun tidak kalah pintar dariku Sai," kata Sasuke yang mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Tetapi hal tersebut tidak akan pernah membuatku takut. Kau pikir dengan terjadinya sesuatu pada Naruto bisa membuatku takut? Kau salah Sai," kata Sasuke dengan suara yang tenang, tidak takut sama sekali.

Sai melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak sangat santai. 'Sial malah aku yang takut jika idola ku yang akan terkena masalah oleh _paparazzi _gila ini!'

"Aku sudah merasa terhina dengan apa yang Boss mu katakan, sebaiknya aku buka saja seluruh pengetahuanku mengenai Uzumaki," kata Sasuke, dan berhasil memukul balik Sai.

"Coba saja jika kau berani," kata Sai.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja aku berani, kecuali... Kau rela benar-benar bekerja sama denganku," kata Sasuke.

Sai memandang Sasuke dengan kesal. "'Katakan, apa yang kau mau, Uchiha?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku memberi waktu 1X24 jam padamu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang aku inginkan mengenai Danzo..," kata Sasuke.

Sai memandang Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. "Sesuatu? Data?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentunya aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya bukan?" kata Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun setelah itu memasang kaca mata hitamnya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sai.

'Dia benar-benar orang sangat berbahaya,'pikir Sai.

**Author: Pete**

Naruto terdiam di samping Hinata ketika Sakura menghampirinya dan menyentuh pundaknya. "Naruto...," kata Hinata.

Naruto memandang wajah Sakura. Bibirnya tersenyum lembut ketika melihat wajah Sakura. "Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata Naruto.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, Hinata pasti akan baik-baik saja...," kata Sakura dengan wajah sedih.

'Tetapi aku tidak yakin jika dirimu akan baik-baik saja,' pikir Sakura.

Naruto kembali memandang Hinata yang tertidur dengan lelap sambil mengelus tangan Hinata. "...dan satu hal lagi Sakura," suara Naruto tertahankan.

"Aku akan berhenti dari dunia hiburan," kata Naruto dan membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada maksud apapun," jawab Naruto.

'Benar.. Aku harus menghentikan semua kebodohan ini,' pikir Naruto.

Author: Pete

Sai memandang pria pemakai perban di kepalanya dengan senyuman khasnya. Perjanjian dengan Sasuke sangatlah membuat dirinya dilema. Danzo maupun Sasuke adalah dua orang yang sangat berbahaya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati untuk menyampaikan pesanku pada Orochimaru," kata Danzo.

Sai tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja aku akan sangat berhati-hati," kata Sai.

Danzo mengangguk pelan. "Dan aku harap kau masih tetap menjaga kesetiaanmu."

Deg!

Sai nyaris membelalakan matanya karena terkejut dengan ucapan boss-nya, Danzo benar-benar memiliki insting yang sangat tajam. Baru saja dia mengikat perjanjian dengan seorang Uchiha, Danzo sudah bisa mengendus perjanjian tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Danzo-sama," jawab Sai.

Danzo pun tersenyum bangga. "Ini mengenai bukti-bukti kejahatan pejabat Konoha, kau harus berhati-hati untuk menyimpan rahasia ini. Ini adalah harta karun. Dengan bukti ini, kau bisa memeras kejahatan para petinggi negara."

Sai memandang amplop cokelat yang berisikan bukti-bukti kejahatan para pejabat negara yang dibicaran oleh Danzo. Saat Sai akan mengambil amplop tersebut, Danzo menjauhkan amplop tersebut dari jangkauan Sai.

"Karena kau adalah penghubung antara aku dan Orochimaru, kau adalah orang yang paling akan aku kejar jika terjadi sesuatu dengan perusahaan ini," kata Danzo.

Sai terdiam sejenak. "Tentu saja aku akan bertidak serapih mungkin," kata Sai sambil mengambil amplop tersebut dari tangan Danzo.

**Author: Pete**

Itachi memandang seorang wanita yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas sebuah kasur yang berukuran sangat besar. Mata Itachi tampak sangat sembab. Untuk kesekian kalinya ibunya terjatuh pingsan.

Itachi memanggil seorang pelayan, dan ketika pelayan tersebut berdiri di hadapannya, tanpa berpaling dari wajah ibunya Itachi berbicara. "Bawa Naruto Uzumaki kemari-" kata Itachi.

"—dan kau harus membawanya malam ini juga," kata Itachi, tidak peduli dengan perasaan pelayan tersebut yang kini begitu ketakutan.

**Author: Pete**

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil bersandar pada mobil kesayangannya. Ketika Sai muncul di hadapannya, dengan senyuman sinis, Sasuke menghampir Sai.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku telah mendapatkannya, dan sekarang kau janganlah mengusik Uzumaki," kata Sai.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Diambilnya amplop berwarna cokelat dari tangan Sai. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk menepati ucapanku," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan membelakangi Sai.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sai hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. 'Aku telah tertipu oleh orang brengsek ini,' pikir Sai.

**Author: Pete**

Naruto berjalan menelusuri ruangan kediaman Uchiha. Seorang pelayan yang diperintahkan oleh Itachi untuk memanggilnya kini akan mengantarnya ke hadapan Itachi.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah pintu besar dengan hiasan lambang Uchiha yang berbentuk kipas berada di depannya. Pelayan tersebut pun membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan Muda Uzumaki," kata pelayan tersebut sambil memberi hormat pada Naruto.

Naruto memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku di sekelilingnya, dan terdapat sebuah meja, dan kursi di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Naruto melihat Itachi sedang duduk dengan santai di atas kursi tersebut.

"Kau datang juga," kata Itachi.

Naruto memandang Itachi. "Untuk apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto.

Itachi beranjak dari kursi dan mendekati Naruto. "Aku ingin kau segera melaksanakan apa yang sudah kita sepakati di waktu itu," kata Itachi.

Naruto menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa," jawab Naruto dengan nada kecewa.

Itachi memandang Naruto dengan dingin. "Kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto memandang Itachi dengan pandangan sedih. "Aku tidak bisa menyakiti lebih banyak orang lagi," kata Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Itachi tertawa dengan keras. "Hahaha, siapa orang yang bisa merubah pikiranmu, hah?" tanya Itachi.

"Hyuuga," jawab Naruto dengan singkat tetapi cukup membuat Itachi geram.

'Hyuuga hah?' seru Itachi di dalam hatinya.

"Memangnya jika kau berhenti menjadi seorang artis, seluruh masalahmu akan selesai?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto terdiam. "Mungkin," jawab Naruto dengan singkat.

Itachi beranjak dari kursi dan menyentuh pundak Naruto. "Sasuke hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa memahaminya, dan aku gagal akan hal itu. Jadi, sekarang aku hanya bisa mengandalkan orang sepertimu untuk menghentikan ambisinya menjadi seseorang paparazzi, dan mengembalikan dia pada kediaman Uchiha," kata Itachi.

Mendengar ucapan Itachi, Naruto pun membatin.

"Aku pun tidak bisa..," kata Naruto.

**Author: Pete**

Sasuke memandang foto-foto yang telah dia ambil dari Sai. Senyuman a la Uchiha terlukis di bibirnya. Kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar mendapatkan sebuah kemenangan mutlak. Danzo tidak akan pernah menang dari seorang Uchiha. Terutama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Suigetsu," kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan amplop yang berada di tangannya pada anak buah kepercayaannya.

"Berikan ini pada para wartawan dan _paparazzi_ lainnya, bilang lah, Danzo yang telah mendapatkan berita ini," kata Sasuke.

Suigetsu menganggukan kepalanya. "Baik Boss," kata Suigetsu dan setelah itu Suigetsu pun beranjak pergi dari ruangan kerja Uchiha.

'Apa yang akan dilakukan Boss untuk kali ini?' Pikir Suigetsu.

**Author: Pete**

Mata berwarna biru memandang tubuh lemah yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sebuah kasur yang sangat besar. Ini adalah hal yang sangat hebat jika kau memikirkan tubuh yang lemah tersebut telah melahirkan kedua anak yang sangat penuh kekuatan dan egois seperti Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Ibu selalu sakit-sakitan semenjak Sasuke meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha," kata Itachi sambil mengelus kening ibunya.

Naruto memandang wanita yang memiliki paras cantik, dan kulit yang bersih di depannya. 'Tidak heran jika Itachi dan Sasuke tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang tampan,' pikir Naruto.

"Kau saja tidak bisa membuat adikmu kembali ke kediaman Uchiha, bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, dan membalikan badannya untuk memandang Naruto. "Kau pasti bisa jika kau mau bekerja sama denganku," kata Itachi.

Naruto menghela napas, dan pandangannya kini beralih pada jam tangan yang berada tangannya. "Masalah ini akan aku pikirkan, maaf aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit," kata Naruto.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Rumah sakit?" Tanya Itachi.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Hinata Hyuuga telah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit," kata Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi yang sedikit penasaran dengan keadaan penerus dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri," kata Naruto dan membuat Itachi sedikit terkejut dengan kabar yang diterimanya.

'Apa dia bunuh diri karena masalah yang diakibatkan oleh adik ku?' Pikir Itachi.

'Jika benar kau yang melakukannya, aku tidak tahu harus takjub atau marah padamu Sasuke,' pikir Itachi.

"Memang, kenapa Hyuuga bisa mencoba untuk bunuh diri?" Tanya Itachi.

Naruto menghela napas, matanya menatap lantai, seolah-olah lantai yang di bawahnya sungguh menarik. "Berita mengenai diriku yang telah kabur bersama adikmu di saat keluarga Hyuuga mencoba menjadikan diriku sebagai tunangan penerusnya sunggulah memalukan bagi Hinata. Terlebih, Hinata sangatlah tertekan dengan gosip-gosip yang beredar di kalangan masyarakat awam," kata Naruto.

Itachi tidak merasa iba sedikit pun akan tersiksanya batin Hinata. Ibunya saja sedang terbaring tidak berdaya seperti ini, apa perlu Itachi masih merasa iba pada seseorang yang sedikitpun tidak pernah berbicara dengan dirinya? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak, apa boleh kata, demi ibunya Itachi bisa melakukan apapun juga.

"Jika memang kau memilih Hinata dibandingkan membantuku, aku harap kau mengetahui resikonya Uzumaki," kata Itachi.

Naruto memandang Itachi dengan heran.

"Asal kau tahu saja, membiarkan Sasuke terus berbuat seenaknya sama dengan memunculkan bibit-bibit penerus Hinata untuk di masa nanti, dengan kata lain, akan semakin banyak korban dari seorang paparazzi seperti Sasuke," kata Itachi yang berniat mengancam Naruto dibandingkan menasehatinya.

Naruto pun membelalakan mata. 'Rupanya dia mencoba menekanku?' pikir Naruto.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, tanpa diketahui Naruto, Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. 'Kau telah memakan umpanku, Uzumaki,' pikir Itachi.

**_BERSAMBUNG..._**

* * *

Hallo semua, maaf apdet fic begitu lama. Maklum ceritanya ngebingungin diri sendiri hahaha. Jika pingin terus dilanjutkan xp mohon di review. Ongkos nulis-lah hitung-hitung. Makasih semua.

Salam hangat,

Princess Teme.


End file.
